


Karry Universe: Karry Pregnancy

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karry, Karry Universe, Multiverse, Pregnancy, Romance, The Millma Verse, Watchtower - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: After defeating Indigo Kara and Barry find out they are expecting. During this time their greatest enemy is Kara's hormones





	1. Looking to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth part of Karry Universe is here and obviously from the title it's baby time for the two main characters. 
> 
> Please like my Facebook Page
> 
> Facebook Fanfiction Millma Verse

Kara blinked as the red light hit her eyes. She had been following an odd lead and walked into a building only for a cage to go around her and red light to hit her. She was fearful at first, but then noticed she felt no weaker, unlike when the Master Jailer had trapped herself and her earth hopping double. Looking for the source of the red light she found it came from a lamp with some red sheeting over, causing the light to go, well, red.

"Hah, I got you," a middle-aged man with brown hair cried, laughing. "I knew you would come so I set this trap. Red light takes away the powers." The man laughed again. "Because I am the Master Planner."

_Do you need me?_ Barry asked. He and Krypto were taking care of a small fire as Kara had gone to deal with this.

_Nope I got this,_  Kara thought back, wondering where this was going but sure she could deal with this 'Master Planner' character easily enough.

"And now you will watch my master plan come to light," the so-called Master Planner said, moving to a machine. "I will use this money sucker to take all the pennies out of the economy. Once the pennies are gone, the economy will crash and burn."

Kara was looking at the guy shocked and confused. "He did just say pennies, right?" Cisco asked in her ear. "He is aware pennies are worthless?"

As Master Planner continued talking about what he would do once the economy crashed Kara got bored. She was in a cage she could break from easily, with a man who clearly belonged in the nut house. "Okay, that's it," Kara said moving the bars aside and stepping out of the cage to the surprise of her so-called villain. "This started out pretty well. You got me. You could have had me, but that…" Kara pointed at the lamp "is pathetic. It doesn't do anything and your plan?" Kara took a step closer shaking her head in anger.

"Your plan. I mean come on, even if that machine could work, which I doubt it can, I mean pennies.  _Seriously_? No one uses pennies. No one would care if you took every penny in the world." Kara's voice got louder as she continued yelling at the shocked man. She even went and punched a hole in the machine. Her fist went right through, indicting to Kara it was not metal but plastic. Metal would have bent at the strength she used but not broke.

Master Planner took steps back before turning and running out. "Oh now he runs," Kara said annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Let him go, Kara" Caitlin sighed over the com. "The guy is harmless. Obviously a waste of time."

Kara sighed too, looking around the evil lair and noticing Master Planner had pictures of other villains on the wall. H2-No was there along with Clyde, too, but what really pissed her off was the large photo of the Reverse-Flash. She went and ripped it to little pieces before leaving the building.

-Superflash-

It was a few minutes later when Caitlin looked at the computer in thought. "What do you think Kara and Barry have been up to?" Caitlin said out loud to Cisco, the only other person in the room. "They've been kind of secretive lately. I mean what is Barry doing in that lab every night, for instance?" Caitlin turned around to find Cisco had not been paying attention, still working on his latest costume. "Cisco?!"

Cisco jumped as Caitlin yelled his name. "What?" Cisco asked turning to his friend.

"You weren't paying attention," Caitlin groaned.

"I heard you," Cisco said. "Blah-blah-blah, what are they doing, blah-blah-blah." Cisco rolled his eyes. "They are the bosses, Caitlin and basically billionaires. They can do whatever the hell they like."

"You don't think it's strange they are keeping it a secret from us," Caitlin asked. "We were friends before they were the bosses and 'basically billionaires'."

"You should find something else to do with your time," Cisco waved her off, going back to work.

"At least I'm not working on my death certificate," Caitlin retorted, leaning back in her chair. "She's going to kill you."

"She's going to love it," Cisco said defensively. "We've been talking about making her a new costume for ages."

"No, we have been talking about re-making her costume with added features so we can monitor her," Caitlin pointed, out shaking her head. "Not completely redesigning it."

"This is perfect though," Cisco said, moving back so Caitlin could see the costume better.

The costume was an off-white color. Instead of a skirt he had pants attached to it and a dark red line going from the bottom of the pants to the top left corner of the shirt. It also supported a dark red cape and on the right hand side was the symbol of the house of El. A lot smaller then what Kara currently supported. It would be hard to see from far off and the color scheme was changed to fit the rest of the costume. "Too bad I wasn't around when she made her original. I could make an awesome mask for this, but what's the point since everyone knows her face."

"I'm going to repeat: she's going to kill you," Caitlin said shaking her head before adding. "Look, I get that the other Earth-jumping Kara's outfit was good, I liked it too, but our Kara? The one who's supported blue and red for all her Supergirl career? You won't be so lucky."

Before Cisco could answer they were silenced as Kara walked in through the back entrance in her outfit nonetheless. Neither of them had been tracking where she was so hadn't suspected her being quite so close. "Can you believe that guy? That's the type of villain we get after Indigo and her army? I mean come on!" Kara lightly kicked a chair. "I mean…" She stopped as she finally looked up and noticed the outfit. "What is that and why does it have my family's crest on it."

Caitlin lightly laughed leaning back ready to watch the show as Cisco took a breath. "I was going to surprise you with this another day, but well…" Cisco paused holding out his hand at the costume. "It's yours. I made you a new outfit."

"Who told you to do that?" Kara complained. "And why the hell would you make that?!" Anger was building up in Kara; she had felt irritated all morning for no particular reason in fact. "You changed the color scheme. It's no longer blue. You took the symbol off – it's important on my chest and you reduced its important. You made a new cape too?"

"This one is made of up of the finest materials Earth has to offer. It can survive anything," Cisco tried starting to see this was not going well but was determined to make Kara like the costume.

"Mine is from my home planet," Kara countered, her hand balling into a fist as anger continued building. "It's made of far better material than this planet has to offer." Her eyes now lit up. "And it was Kal-El baby blanket." Kara let out a heat vision right at the costume, surprising the duo and didn't stop until the whole costume was in flames. She then ran into normal clothes and out of the labs to her office.

Caitlin didn't waste another second before running to the fire extinguisher and putting the costume out. The two took a breath as the fire faded and waved away the smoke. "My masterpiece!" Cisco said, looking over the burnt remains.

"That's your invincible cape?" Caitlin asked, noticing it was burnt beyond recognition, hanging off the remains of the costume.

"Just say I told you so," Cisco sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you so," Caitlin smirked not being able to help herself, but feeling slightly shaken by Kara's attitude nonetheless.

"Maybe in a few years when Karen's ready…" Cisco sighed, more to himself now.

At that moment Barry and Krypto came in, Krypto running instantly to his dog basket. "What happened here?" Barry asked waving smoke out of his eyes and indicating the charred remains. "This looks worst than the fire I just came from…"

"You don't know?" Cisco asked to Barry's dumfounded face. "Your wife is insane!"

"I actually think she was pissed," Caitlin reasoned, informing Barry of what happened.

"You made a completely new costume?' Barry said, staring at Cisco like he was nuts. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I figured she could get a little distance from her cousin," Cisco said. "So they are not always grouped together. I took inspiration from the other –"

"Oh, you're so thinking human," Barry interrupted, shaking his head. "She doesn't want distance from Clark. They're family. As far as she is concerned they belong together. They're a team. And you reduced the size of her family symbol too by the sounds of things. It would be dishonoring the House of El, considering she has been wearing it proudly over her chest just like any Kryptonian warrior would do. And you made her a new cape? Jeez, Cisco… Her cape is Kal-El's baby blanket. It's one of the last things she has from Krypton. The cape, her mothers' necklace, Clark, Astra, Krypto, and the holograms. That's all there is."

"Okay, okay!" Cisco said, holding up his hands in angry surrender. "I give up; I'll never make her a new costume – ever. Look, I made a mistake, but she overreacted."

"She did kind of overreact," Caitlin admitted with a nod. "And lately a couple of people have been coming to us to ask if there is something wrong." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, Kara's been kind of… snippy lately. Quicker to anger than normal. I mean did you hear the way she went off on that Master Planner before?" Barry laughed.

"Rufus Puckett," Cisco said making the two look at him. "That didn't deserve a cool name. Figured out his real one."

"Anyway," Caitlin said going back on topic. "There's something going on. You haven't noticed?"

"I have noticed some unusual mood swings through the bond," Barry stated. "I kind of just figured it was… well…" Barry paused as Caitlin looked at him. "That time of the month. She gets moody around then." That time of the month was always weird for Barry and he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Caitlin sighed, realizing what Barry meant. "Been going on way too long for that," she said. "It's possible it's just stress. I mean she has the labs to run, media to worry about, Supergirl stuff, you just bought Palmer Tech too." After Felicity's death and with Ray still MIA, the company had collapsed and Barry and Kara stepped in to buy it to protect the Arrow Cave and some advanced technology from falling into the wrong hands, like Maxwell Lord. "And whatever this secret project is you have going on." Barry nervously smiled and put a hand behind his head. "And don't deny you are doing something. I saw the money transfers Kara did and you took over that small lab where the Gideon Room use to be, not letting anyone in. You don't have to tell us, but the point is Kara might be overworked. She might need to take a couple of days off."

"I'll talk to her," Barry said as his cellphone binged. "But not now. CSI duty calls." Barry ran into normal clothes and told Krypto to stay before running out.

-Superflash-

Kara was asleep before Barry got home that night. Barry had wanted to do this conversation in person so had asked her to wait for him, but it seemed she had fallen asleep. Barry had decided not to wake her, knowing how tired she'd been lately and merely kicked Krypto out of his spot. The next morning Kara was up before Barry.

"Since when do you make breakfast?" Barry asked, seeing Kara in their kitchen area with ingredients out. "You're usually a big fan of doughnuts in the morning."

"Felt like eggs with onions," Kara said with a shrug cutting an onion.  _What's wrong?_  Kara thought to him.

_We need to talk about yesterday,_ Barry thought back taking a seat. "You set the costume on fire."

"That thing was awful," Kara said, and Barry could feel anger building up as she sent him the mental image of the costume.

"I agree that Cisco made a mistake there," Barry said, shaking his head as he saw the costume. It was too different from what they were used to for a start anyway, "But don't you think you overreacted just a bit?" Kara didn't say anything.  _Caitlin thinks you're stressed. If you need some time off I can take over the labs for a bit?_

"Barry, I'm fine," Kara said aloud, not looking where she was cutting before crying out in sudden pain. Holding up her hand in shock, she realized she'd sliced it and blood was pouring out.

"That looks bad…" Barry started to say before realizing who he was saying it to, cutting himself off in shock. Kara wasn't supposed to be able to do that with a normal knife. The two watched as the cut healed in seconds nonetheless.

They both stared at Kara's hand and then at each other. A moment later Kara sped into the bathroom and Barry heard the unmistakable sound of throwing up. Barry ran to the bathroom too and held Kara's hair back until she was done. "What's wrong with me?" Kara asked, shocked after she flushed and she looked up at Barry, but Barry had no answers.

-Superflash-

"You threw up," Caitlin said for about the millionth time, annoying Kara. The two had gone to STAR immediately after the incident and told Caitlin what had happened. Now Kara was sitting on one of the hospital beds they had, the exact same one Barry was in during his coma, and Caitlin had connected her device to Kara to track her solar power. "Oh that's interesting…"

"What?" Kara asked, annoyed again now, and Barry sent calming emotions to her. He was nervous too but he had to be the strong one at the moment.

"Well, every cell in your body takes in solar energy. It's the cause of your powers, as you know," Caitlin said. "But every cell takes in different amounts. For example, your eyes take in more solar energy to power the heat vision and x-ray vision. Your skin cells take on a lot as well. Its what makes you invincible, but it seems your body is redirecting some of your valuable solar energy."

"Redirecting?" Barry asked.

"Best word I could think of," Caitlin said. "Certain areas of your body seem to be getting extra protection and taking away from other areas of your body. Simply put Kara, you're not invincible anymore. Certain areas of you will be near impossible to hurt. Especially around the abdomen." Caitlin waved her hand around Kara's stomach. "But the rest of you." Caitlin pinch Kara's arm and Kara instantly recoiled from the sudden pain. "Very easy to hurt. You'll heal fast as your body directs the solar energy to heal the injury, but you can get injured."

"What could cause this?" Barry asked, nervous.

"Since you threw up, maybe a virus?" Caitlin suggested.

"I'm immune though," Kara stated.

"To human viruses. Maybe this is alien," Caitlin though. "You did face a very large Kryptonian army the other week – who knows what they were carrying. I'll run a blood test though. See what comes up."

Caitlin got the supplies needed to take blood and smirked when Kara winced when she put the needle in. "You enjoyed that way too much," Kara complained.

"Just a little," Caitlin said as she took a couple of vials of blood and then took the needle out. She went to put a bandage on it but the little hole she made healed instantly. "I'd suggest you take it easy until we figure out what's going on."

"I agree," Barry said.  _Rest, I'll be back soon._ Barry kissed Kara's cheek before running off.

Kara looked at her friend and sighed. "There wasn't much to do today. I'll hang out in here and do the work from the computer," Kara said.

"Good idea, so I can keep an eye on you," Caitlin added as Kara went over to the computer Caitlin normally used and logged into her STAR account. All she really needed to do was approve the press releases for certain inventions.

It was about an hour later when both Iris and Joe came running into the lab. "Did we give you codes?" Kara asked and Cisco nodded. "Okay so the security does not need updating."

"Barry said you were sick," Iris said worriedly, and Kara sighed. "I had to drag it out of him."

"And I was with them," Joe added the concern clear on the two faces. They were worried about what could make Kara sick.

"Caitlin is running some tests…" Kara paused as she felt Barry panic.  _What's wrong?_  Barry answered by showing her the image of something he was currently fighting – a giant gorilla! "Cisco, why are you not monitoring Barry?" Kara rounded on Cisco, worry in her voice now.

"It was just a stupid robbery he went after," Cisco shrugged.

"My god we're slacking in this place! He's in a fight with a giant gorilla," Kara shouted, causing everyone to pause for a moment before Cisco went to the monitor.

"What the hell? We have giant gorillas now?" Cisco asked, freaking out.

"I got to –" Kara started.

"No!" Caitlin interrupted Kara, running in with some papers in her hand. "You will  _not_  go out. You cannot go out." Kara was about to say something, but Caitlin stopped her, sounding even more sincere than Kara had ever heard Caitlin in her life. "I am your doctor and I am forbidding you from going out. Barry has to handle this on his own."

"Oh this is like Dr. Crusher taking Captain Picard off duty," Cisco said, making the two girls stare at him and Caitlin slapped him in her own agitation. "And La Forge gets hurt!"

"Fine," Kara said, retaking her seat and crossing her arms in anger, but she knew her friend well. Caitlin had found something. And it was obviously serious if she wasn't letting Supergirl out.

"Hey if Kara is Picard what am I?" Barry asked, running from the gorilla's fist.

"Riker," Cisco said.

"And I think I'm more Janeway," Kara added suddenly, making everyone turn to her. "Barry made me watch it." That earned a laugh as Kara felt something through the bond. "The Gorilla is trying to get into Barry's mind and control him…" Kara closed her eye and concentrated all her might on Barry, hoping their two minds could keep Barry in control.

"What does that make us?" Iris whispered to her father, having watched the exchange.

"Choosing to believe we're Worf and Troi and not asking questions," Joe whispered back.

-Superflash-

Barry took a hard punch from the gorilla and felt something break. He then felt Kara's mind in his and smiled. Kara's mind was what he needed to battle back against the gorilla's odd telepathic attack. To keep himself in control.  _"Grodd wants father. Where is father?"_ The gorilla was saying in a way that was almost like how he and Kara mentally talked, only different. Barry ran around the gorilla, trying to shoot lightning that didn't seem to do much.  _"You have two minds in you. One far… Cannot control."_

_Kara you're the best,_ Barry thought, continuing to run getting faster and faster as he did. He didn't realize how fast he was going, so fast it confused the gorilla. Barry figured he was going fast enough to deliver a super sonic punch even without running the 500 miles usually needed. He ran right at the gorilla and all the animal saw was a flash coming at him.

The punch went right through his thick hide and caused the gorilla to collapse. Barry stopped, breathing heavy and looking down. "I think I broke my hand," Barry said looking over the gorilla and holding his arm with the other hand. Pain ebbing from the broken arm.

"Considering how fast you were going… hell I don't know how fast you were going. The computer stopped tracking you. How did you do that?" Cisco asked.

Barry had no idea how he got to be that speed. He felt Kara in his head and he suddenly felt more powerful. More connected to the thing that gives him his powers… "I don't know but I think Grodd is dead."

"What did you just say?" Cisco said quickly.

"Grodd," Barry said. "Why?"

"He was a gorilla we had here for a time. Wells… Eobard… he told us he gave him to a zoo."

Before Barry could say anything more there was a flame and Firehawk appeared before him. "And I'm too late to help," Jax said, disappointed. He had seen the giant gorilla reported on the television and thought Barry might have needed him, but he had to get out of work first.

"Maybe the two of you can drag the body back to STAR?" Cisco asked hopefully, but they both looked at the body and then each other in doubt.

"Well I think I should be going," Jax said flying away quickly, and Barry looked down to see his symbol had broken – one piece still hanging limply on his chest. So that had been what had broken first. He quickly located the other bits he could find and then sped off. There was no way was he was dragging that thing to the lab, especially with a broken hand and wrist.

-Superflash-

Barry ran back to the labs where Joe was already on the phone with someone. "Okay," Joe said hanging up. "I worked it out with Singh and since Grodd technically belonged to STAR and was never sold, the body belongs to STAR. Kara or Barry have to call to set up transport."

"And the gorilla broke my symbol," Barry said, putting the two biggest pieces down. His hand was still hurting but the odd numbness was indicating it was starting to heal. He needed Caitlin to look at it to make sure it was healing correctly though. If it weren't Caitlin would have to re-break it so it could heal the right way.

"I want to know what's wrong with Kara," Iris said, and eyes went to Caitlin.

"Maybe me, you, and Barry should talk privately," Caitlin said, playing with the papers in her hands. "You know doctor-patient confidentially."

"Oh, just spill it," Kara said with a groan. It was killing her seeing Barry with a broken wrist and symbol she could have easily prevented. If this was some Kryptonian virus, it was hardly going to be secretive.

"You sure?" Caitlin asked in worry, as Barry stood next to his sitting wife and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, tell us how bad it is," Kara moaned.

"That depends," Caitlin sighed "on how you two feel about changing diapers and being called mommy and daddy."

Iris's mouth dropped open as she put a hand over it to stop herself from squealing. Cisco turned on his chair to look at Caitlin in pure dumbfounded disbelief. A huge smile appeared on Joe's face, but Kara and Barry just stared at Caitlin dumbfounded themselves. "You're pregnant Kara." Caitlin finally said, a grin forming on her lips. "It makes sense. The mood swings lately. The throwing up… All pregnancy signs and your powers giving extra protection to the baby, which is why it's redirecting your solar energy. Could be even feeding it to the fetus…. And I am guessing from the looks I am getting you two were not trying."

"Um… no," Kara said in a small voice, still stunned. "I mean we talked about it but we didn't plan… I mean…"

"We're having a baby," Barry said with a smile. "We're going to be parents!" Kara smiled and hugged Barry. "Ow… sorry my hand." Iris finally let out her squeal as she went in to hug the two.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Iris cried, a smile on her face.

"I so call uncle," Cisco said waving, his hand with a smile too.

"My grandkids call me pop-pop," Joe pointed out, his grin almost splitting his face in two. "Remember that."

"Okay," Kara said. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a while though? Don't tell anyone until we figure out how to tell them." The group quickly nodded their agreement.

"You're going to have to make a doctor's appointment soon though. Figure out how far along you are," Caitlin said.

"You realize you're my doctor right?" Kara said.

"But I'm not… and you can't… because you're an alien," Caitlin sighed seeing where this was going.

"It's either you or the DEO, and I am not having my kid born in the DEO," Kara said and Barry nodded his agreement. There were still some scientists in the DEO who gave the two odd looks like they wanted to experiment. It was better to keep their kid away from that. "It's up to you Aunty Caity."

Caitlin looked nervous, but smirked nonetheless as Kara called her aunt. "Okay," Caitlin said. "I guess I am doing some research on how to deliver a baby. We're also going to need to buy the right equipment and stuff. An ultrasound machine…"

"Buy whatever you need," Kara said shaking her head not wanting to hear what Caitlin needed at the moment. "Charge it to the lab."

"And I want you to limit the use of your powers," Caitlin added, suddenly serious. "We do not know how they will be affected as you go along."

"Urm, sure?" Kara reluctantly agreed.

"Hey," Barry said. "Can you look at my hand?" Caitlin smiled and nodded, leading Barry to the back.

-Supeflash-

Barry had to drive a company car back to the apartment. No one wanted Kara flying and Kara didn't remember how to drive. The two walked into their apartment. "Why do I feel like I am becoming Barry-White now?" Barry asked. As they were leaving the labs Cisco was making mention of making a new symbol for Barry – the likely option being a White one like the Earth-jumpers they had faced.

Kara laughed as she sat down and Krypto came up. Barry was nervous for a second, but Krypto didn't go to play rough with Kara. "I think he knows," Kara said gently, petting her dog.  _He's been really gentle with me for a while now. Dogs know things sometimes when we don't._

_Good boy,_ Barry thought, sitting on the couch next to Kara. "Kara, don't worry about the city." Barry knew that was on Kara's mind. "I'll be protecting it and I'll take Krypto with me. We have Jax willing and able to protect the city now and Sara over in National. You just worry about our baby." Kara was about to say something but Barry instantly stopped her.  _No 'buts', that's your job now – to rest._ Barry thought and Kara smiled. "And I want you to not stress yourself. Give me some of the responsibility for the labs."

"Not the media," Kara automatically said, and Barry laughed.

"Fine, but I'll take some of the handling employees and stuff," Barry said and Kara sighed in relief. "Also your job in the project is over. We just needed you to transfer money and buy the land we needed. I will continue working in my lab on my part, John doing his architect stuff, and we'll put Diana or Sara in charge of handling the construction workers."

"Okay," Kara said. "Can I plan on how to change the spare bedroom into a nursery?"

Barry smiled. "Now that is something an expecting mother should plan," Barry said and kissed her. "By the way what are we calling it?"

"Too soon for names," Kara said, confused. Barry looked at her confused and then realized his mistake.

_No, I meant the project the Justice League is working on. Did we name it?_

_Oh… yeah we did. We've been calling it Watchtower._

_Nice, Cisco would be proud._

-Superflash-

The next day when they walked in the labs Cisco was excited. "Come here," Cisco said before Barry or Kara could even greet anyone else, and then dragged out the mannequin with Barry's outfit on it. There was a new symbol on it, but instead of the red background they were used to or the white they had expected and seen on their world jumpers it had a dark blue background.

"Blue?" Barry asked. "I like it, but I was not expecting this?"

"Why did you choose blue?" Kara asked.

"It's the same blue you wear," Cisco said. "I was thinking about how Barry said you like looking like Clark because your family. You're a team and well, Barry is a part of that team. Now you share all the same colors. Barry has a red suit, you have a red cape, symbol, and skirt, Barry has a blue background on his symbol and you have the blue outfit, and Barry has a yellow lightning bolt and you have yellow around your symbol and on your belt. You match now." Kara hugged Cisco before the geek could even move. "Too tight!" he wheezed.

"Sorry," Kara said backing away, tears in her eyes. "It's perfect though." Kara wiped the tears away. "More than makes up for the horrible costume the other day."

Cisco opened his mouth but stopped, deciding it was better not to argue with a pregnant Kryptonian. Barry smiled and playfully punched Cisco on the arm. "Nice job, man," Barry said.

"Well I officially dub you Barry-Blue," Cisco said playfully with a smile. "And when junior in there gets old enough to become a superhero I know the color scheme to use." Cisco pointed to Kara's stomach as Barry smiled and kissed Kara, who smiled to and put a hand on her stomach. Almost not believing she and Barry were starting a family.


	2. A Very Karry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas already and Kara and Barry are ready to tell Kara's family the good news, but will other news get in the way of the baby?

Kara sighed as she looked out of the car window. It had been a month since she'd found out she was pregnant and she missed flying, but she wanted to protect her baby more. Kara smiled as she put a hand under the sweatshirt she was wearing to feel the little bump that had started to form. Apparently what her powers were doing was making it impossible for an ultrasound to see the baby, but they had detected a heartbeat. Enough to know the baby was healthy, at least.

They were also guessing how far along Kara was using when Kara last got her period, and the fact she was showing they were guessing it was about two and a half months. A little soon to be showing the way she was, but Caitlin admitted that since she was an alien her people could start showing sooner. The problem was, they had not told her family yet. Kara couldn't believe she had gone a month without telling them and that it had been too easy.

Clark and Lois were running around with both kids in school, jobs, and Clark had had a huge battle with Lex Luther, finally ending with the man going to jail. Eliza was busy at her own job. Alex, Sara, and Astra had decided to buy a house together and quickly found one and closed on it. It had an apartment attached so Astra and Karen had their own space, but was still living with Alex so the restriction with the government was fine. Karen was so excited about having her own room she hadn't even noticed Kara hadn't been around.

"They will be thrilled," Barry said, taking one hand off the wheel to take Kara's other hand. The two had asked Cat Grant to rent her plane so they could fly to Eliza's house for Christmas. The queen of social media seemed shocked but let them use it and the two had rented a car. Krypto was in the back seat lying down.

"I hope they are not mad we didn't tell them sooner," Kara said in worry, and Barry could feel her concern.

 _It won't even cross their mind,_  Barry thought, sending calming emotions to her. It was something he'd done a lot lately. Kara's mood swings had gotten even worst and Barry had to deal with them as well. Now he knew what true married life was like.  _We might have to explain the hologram thing though._ Kara smirked. They had been using a hologram to make it look like Supergirl was still flying around lately. Krypto flew next to the hologram and did all the work, and so far, it was working. No one noticed Supergirl hadn't actually done anything yet with Krypto's efficiency.  _And this is the turn, right?_

 _Yeah, house is up ahead,_  Kara thought back and Barry turned.

 _Keep that sweatshirt on until we tell them,_ Barry thought and Kara nodded. The sweatshirt easily hid the bump and the fact her breasts had gotten bigger. She didn't want her family to find out that way!

Barry parked in front of the house and the two exited and let Krypto out, opening the trunk. "Aunt Kara," Ella yelled, having been the first to see her, but was quickly followed by her brother. Barry ran and picked up Ella before she hit Kara and then ran around Jason.

"Bet you can't catch me J.J.!" Barry cried, and Jason forgot about greeting his aunt, instead going to chase his uncle at super-speed. Krypto ran after them, excited to play and barking happily.  _They don't know to be careful with you._ Barry thought to the confused Kara, who laughed as she felt Barry joy at being chased by his nephew anyway and took some presents out of the trunk as the rest of the family appeared at the door.

"Mind giving a hand Clark?" Kara asked, and Clark quickly went over to grab his cousin's luggage and some presents.

"So what's with the plane ride and car?" Lois asked as Kara bypassed them to put the presents under the tree.

"It was easier with gifts and stuff," Kara quickly lied, shrugging.

"Well if we had known you were flying on a private jet we would have waited to join you," Alex said, curled up on the couch with Sara next to her. Astra and Karen were not far off.

"What did you get me?" Karen asked instantly, noticing a box with her name on it and took off her glasses to see, but was shocked when she couldn't see through the box. "You lined it with lead!" She pouted now.

"Old trick Eliza taught me," Kara said and Eliza laughed. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else."

"What's with the sweatshirt?" Astra asked her niece, knowing cold shouldn't bother her. Karen was in a tank top after all.

"It's comfy," Kara said. "Have you worn the new STAR lab sweatshirts? Good material. Good seller. Made a lot of money off them. These Christmas ones are great too – nice embroidery."

Before anyone could say anything more, Barry appeared, Ella still in his arms but now joined by Jason. Krypto was behind him. "Give your aunt a kiss," Barry said, holding them up to Kara and they each kissed one cheek each.

"Ah, there's my little ones," Kara said, kissing them back and Barry put them down. He seemed to have tired to two kids out because they lay down on the floor, unconcerned with running about now.  _Been waiting for you. Let's tell them._

 _Yeah,_ Barry said taking Kara's hand, but before either could speak Sara and Alex stood up.

"Well now that everyone is together we have some news," Alex said, grinning as she untangled her hand from Sara and the group saw a ring she had been hiding. "Sara asked me to marry her! I said yes."

"When did this happen?" Astra asked surprised. She hadn't heard about this and she lived in the same house as them.

"I realized Laurel was right and that life is too short not to be with the one you love, so we're getting married," Sara said happily with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Eliza cried, hugging the two girls and everyone else went into congratulate them.

 _Oh._   _I don't want to overshadow them now,_ Kara thought to Barry, who agreed with her. They would sit on their news for a bit and let Sara and Alex have the spot light.

-Superflash-

Later that day Lois walked up to her husband who she could feel was confused. "Something seems off to you too doesn't it?" Lois asked.

"Something is off, yeah. How can you tell?" Clark asked curious.

"They are acting so weird," Lois said, thinking she was glad Clark saw it too but felt Clark only get confused once more.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Barry and Kara," Lois said with a sigh, as she realized she and Clark were on different topics. "They are acting weird. Haven't you noticed?" Clark shook his head. "And you call yourself a reporter!" Lois teased, taking a breath. "I mean the plane flight, the car, Kara hasn't taken that sweatshirt off. Barry and Krypto are treating her delicately and have you realized she hasn't hugged us at all?"

"You're making too much, of nothing." Clark said dismissively, shaking his head not finding Kara's behavior strange.

"Then what's got you confused?" Lois asked annoyed but wanting to know what was up with her husband.

"Heartbeats," Clark said, making Lois raise an eyebrow. "There are more in this house than there should be."

"I'm sorry, you were listening to all our heartbeats?" Lois asked.

"I find it calming," Clark said. "Something I have done since I was a kid, but the heartbeats are off."

"You can hear for miles. Can't you just be hearing the neighbors?" Lois asked.

"No, it's in this house and its just weird since there's no one else here."

Lois sighed. "Heartbeats. You know I knew you listened to them when…" Lois had turned around to walk away from her husband when she paused and turned back. "There are more heartbeats then there should be in this house?" Lois asked and Clark nodded. "And there's no one in this house besides our family?"

"I just said that," Clark said, unsure where his wife was going as her mouth opened in shock.

"They are acting weird! The plane, the car, the sweatshirt. Treating Kara like she's fragile. Oh my god, Lois Kent you're an idiot!" Lois cried, slapping herself around the head and grabbing her husband's hand excited. "Don't you see?"

"That your nuts?" Clark joked, not getting what Lois was going on about.

"And you're a reporter," Lois said again, sighing as Kara and Alex walked into the living room, arguing about chips.

Kara was trying to take the bag from Alex when she noticed Lois staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked, but Lois couldn't hold her excitement any more as she went and hugged Kara, surprising the Kryptonian.

"Give her the freaking chips," Lois said, feeling the baby bump now that she had hugged Kara and smiling. She grabbed the chips from a surprised Alex and handed them to Kara.

 _Barry… I think Lois knows,_ Kara thoughtto her husband who appeared not a second later followed by everyone who had been in the kitchen, confused on why Barry had ran out so fast.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as suddenly Clark realized.

"Oh my…" Clark said. "You're… oh wow."

"Now he realizes," Lois said as Clark went in to hug Kara but Barry got in between.

"Gentle," Barry warned quietly, and Clark understood and nodded, going to hug Kara.

"Anyone else confused?" Sara asked and everyone besides the four nodded.

 _I think its time,_ Barry thought to Kara who nodded and stepped back.

"Well since Lois is smart," Kara said, eyeing her cousin's wife but smiling as she went and took off the sweatshirt, revealing the baby bump. "Me and Barry are adding a new member to the family." Everyone stared at Kara for a minute before their minds caught up with their eyes and ears and they all went to hug the two.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eliza asked as she hugged Kara.

"We were going to when we arrived but…"

"We announced our engagement," Alex finished for her sister, feeling bad now. "If we'd known…"

"We didn't want to overshadow your good news," Barry said, stopping Alex with a polite wave of his hand.

"How far along are you?" Sara asked.

"We think about two and a half months, but we can't be sure. Ultrasounds don't work on me," Kara said. "My powers are throwing them off because… well, Caitlin is better at explaining this."

"Clark, x-ray vision her," Lois demanded, surprised that Clark hadn't gone to do it already. When she was pregnant he did it all the time.

"I can't," Clark said, making everyone who did not know look to him. "She's Kryptonian. I can't see through Kryptonian."

Astra nodded. "We're made of the same stuff," Astra said. "That baby is going to be a mystery until it's born." Astra was smiling though. "How long have you known?"

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "A month," Kara said quietly, not meeting her aunt's eyes now but noticed the faces. "We wanted to tell you sooner but the timing and everyone was busy and… please don't be upset." There were tears in Kara's eyes now as her hormones took over and Barry brought her into him, trying to clam her.

"Mood swings," Barry mouthed to the group.

"I'm not upset you didn't tell us. More upset you're pregnant and still going around as Supergirl." Astra now intoned, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh no that's a hologram," Kara said quickly, shocking everyone. "STAR has tricks." Astra and Eliza sighed, relieved, and the group sat down excitingly chatting.

"What do you think Kara? A boy or girl?" Lois asked and Kara shrugged. "Mother's intuition… It's usually right."

"I have no idea," Kara said, patting her stomach.

"Well this changes some plans," Alex said, looking at Sara. "I don't want to get married until the baby is born."

"You don't have…"

Alex stopped Kara. "I don't want you big and fat as my maid of honor. Besides I want to have my niece or nephew in the pictures," Alex turned to Sara with a look in her eyes. "We can wait can't we?"

Sara nodded, bringing Alex in close to her. "Of course. Besides it gives my sister more time to return," Sara said, not wanting to show she was starting to worry about her sister and the other time travelers not having come back yet – it had been a little over two months now. She was very glad she hadn't taken Rip's offer now. Almost regretting telling Laurel to go off with him.

"What is the baby going to call us?" Karen asked now.

"Well nothing for a while," Astra teased her daughter. "Not everyone is born like you, able to talk."

Karen laughed. "I mean when he or she can."

"Well you're an aunt," Kara said instantly, and Karen smiled. "Along with Lois, Sara, and Alex and, well, one of many really since we decided anyone in the superfamily can claim an aunt or uncle card if they want."

"Joe wants to be called pop-pop for some reason." Barry added, smirking now at his foster dad's humor.

"And Eliza, any version of Grandma you want is fine with me," Kara said, and Eliza smiled.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked. "I know I'm your foster mother but…"

"Any form of grandma you like," Kara repeated, more firmly.

"Word of advice: arguing with a pregnant Kryptonian is not a good idea. She set something Cisco made on fire because she got angry at him," Barry said, making Kara look at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you were completely right to do so because that thing was horrible." Barry said very quickly as he put an arm around Kara. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

"Okay," Eliza said, not believing she was getting a grandchild so soon. "I always thought my grandchildren would call me Nana."

"What about mom?" Karen asked. "She is your mom's twin. The closest thing you have to your real mom. Isn't she grandma too?"

Kara looked uncomfortable, not sure what to say. Astra jumped in though. "I don't get a grandchild until you have a kid," Astra said, messing up Karen's hair. "I do not want to take my sister's place in this child's life and I will make sure they know of your mother. Stories only I can tell." Astra added to Kara, noticing Kara taking a breath and knew Kara hadn't wanted her to take a grandma title. "I am fine being Aunt to this child as long as I get to be in his or her life. To teach the baby about our home."

"Of course," Kara said relieved her Aunt Astra understood.

"Mommy," Jason said, appearing with Ella. They had been the only ones not in the room and they noticed Kara. "Why is Aunt Kara fat?"

"Hey, little one," Kara said, but smiled. "Come here." Kara held out her hands to her niece and nephew.

"Kara," Barry said unsure, but Jason came up to her and Kara took him onto her lap. Ella came up next to them, climbing up to sit next to Kara.

"You're getting a little cousin," Kara said patting her stomach. "This is mine and Barry's baby." Jason looked at the stomach and then Kara. "See, my body is protecting the child until he or she is ready to come into the world, but you see my powers are a little…." Barry pinched Kara, causing her to go "ow!"

"Wonky," Barry concluded, making Kara look at him.  _Sorry._ Barry thought to her feeling, her anger rise but it went down quickly at that. Kara couldn't seem to stay angry with him for long. Even with hormones making her crazy.

"You're not invincible anymore?" Alex asked, shocked. "But the baby…?"

"Is completely protected. Only part of my body that is," Kara said. "So you see little one, you have to be careful with me for a bit." Jason seemed down as he got off Kara lap. "Ja." Kara started.  **"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm your little one. Now I'm not."**

**"No you are,"** Kara said.  **"You and your sister will always be my little ones. We're just adding one more. I love you, you know that."**

 **"I love you too,"**  Jason said, still seeming a little down nevertheless.  **"But you can't play with me anymore."**

"Krypto," Kara said, and the dog ran over. He already knew exactly what Kara was about to instruct as he rubbed playfully against Jason's side. "I can't play with you for a bit, but Krypto still can."

Jason seemed to lighten up as he ran after the dog and Ella followed. "You're going to be a great mom," Lois said, never having doubted it anyway.

"Oh and Clark, Caitlin wants to know if there is any information about Kryptonian pregnancies in the fortress," Kara said. "See if there is any differences."

Clark nodded. "I'll get it to her right away," Clark said.

"It seems like the Kryptonain race isn't quite near-extinction these days," Astra now added, more to herself as she looked at Kara adoringly. It was true with the new generation of children from Clark and Lois and now Kara and Barry. Not to mention Karen the race wasn't quite so dead. Yes most of them were not full Kryptonians, but they were still Kryptonians. Krypton was living on in them and Astra couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"What is Caitlin doing with her husband still away?" Sara finally asked, the thought coming to her mind.

"She could have come here," Eliza said, suddenly feeling bad for the girl who she knew was her daughter's best friend and apparent doctor.

"And slept where? "Alex asked. "People are already camping out in the living room." That earned a laugh from the group.

"Joe invited her over," Barry said. "So she's with the West-Thawne's this Christmas. And Cisco is with Lisa so all our friends are having a good Christmas." Sara smiled, knowing everyone had so much to celebrate this Christmas.

"What about Lucy?" Kara suddenly asked Lois. With Ray still off with Ronnie and with Lucy and Lois' recent reunion, she had expected her to join them at Eliza's.

"She's with friends of her own," Lois responded. "She and dad are no longer talking, so I invited her to come here too, with Eliza's insistence, but some old friends of hers have come back so she's putting them up and they're celebrating together."

"Oh good." Barry smiled. Christmas really was going to be good for everyone it seemed.

-Superflash-

In the middle of the night Clark and Lois had went downstairs to put the gifts from Santa under the tree. When they were coming up they heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being sick in the bathroom. Lois looked in to find Kara over the toilet and went to hold her hair back. "I'm surprised Barry's not with you," Lois said gently when Kara was done and leaning against the tub. Clark was at the door watching his cousin and wife with a small smile.

"He usually is, but right now e usuHehe's fast asleep," Kara said, smiling at Barry's dream she could see of running. That boy only thought of running. Along with herself, and the baby lately – nice family dreams she enjoyed sharing on occasion. "Snuggled with Krypto actually."

"Well good thing we found out before or this would have been awkward," Clark joked.

Kara rolled her eyes and Lois gave her husband a look and Clark felt her annoyance. "This baby has you up early," Lois said and Kara nodded.

"Good thing I'm my own boss," Kara said and Lois laughed as she patted Kara's stomach.

"Kara, if you need me for anything. Anything at all just say it. Day or night. You were there for me for both Jason and Ella and I want to be there for you."

"I lived in Metropolis when you were pregnant," Kara pointed out. "It was easier to be there for you."

"I don't care if I need Clark to fly me to Central City every day or if I take some time off of work," Lois said, and Clark smiled. "I want to be there." Kara smiled and hugged Lois. "Come on, let's see if Eliza has some ginger ale in the refrigerator. It always used to help me."

Kara got up and followed Lois and Clark to the kitchen where Lois found the ginger ale and Kara started to sip it slowly. "So, have you and Barry thought of names?" Clark asked. "Lois and I were talking names the whole time." Kara shook her head. The two hadn't really talked about names yet.

"It will come sooner than you think," they heard a new voice and turned to see Eliza standing there. "Jeremiah and myself didn't think of names, believing we had all the time in the world and then we had Alex in our arms and still didn't know what to call her." Eliza laughed at the memory. "Morning sickness?" Eliza added, noticing the can and Kara just nodded. "I remember being sick in the afternoon."

"Same with me for Jason," Lois said. "Ella was any time."

"Alura was early morning," Astra said, appearing with Karen by her side. "And mood swings for Kryptonian are bad. Although you know that one already."

"Did I wake up every one?" Kara asked, upset at seeing so many up in the middle of the night.

"It's fine," Astra said, noticing her niece was getting upset. "Lois and Clark woke us up putting the presents under the tree anyway." Astra, Karen, and Eliza had set up camp in the living room while Kara and Barry were in Kara's old room, Sara and Alex took Alex's old room, and Clark, Lois, and kids had the master.

"I don't get this Santa thing," Karen said, even though she was only a year old and sometimes showed her youth, she had the sense of knowing Santa was not real.

"Neither did Kara," Eliza said, remembering Kara's first Christmas. Alex had been too old for Santa and so had Kara but when Kara had watched Christmas movies she had been so confused. It took a lot of explaining for her to understand. "I guess there's no…" Eliza stopped as Jason and Ella appeared, trying to be sneaky and heading for the living room.

Clark held up a hand to stop anyone from speaking, as the kids did not notice everyone in the kitchen. Clark got behind them and then did a convincing Santa 'ho, ho, ho'. The kids jumped excitedly, but were instantly disappointed to only see their dad. "Not nice," Ella said pouting as Clark laughed.

"Well I know two little kids who should be asleep for Santa to come," Clark said. "Lucky for you he already did." Their face lit up.

"Can we open our presents?" Jason asked, excited now.

"Not until morning," Lois said and the kids faces fell. "Go back to bed."

"Can Aunt Kara sing?" Jason asked suddenly, and eyes turned to Kara.

"What would you like?" Kara asked more than happy to sing for Jason and Ella.

"One of your songs," Ella said pouting again.

Kara knew they meant a Kryptonian song, but it didn't feel right. "How about a Christmas song instead?" Kara asked and the kids nodded. "Children sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling like bells in the distance." Kara paused as a new voiced joined in and she looked up to see Barry.

"We were dreamers not so long ago. But one by one we all had to grow up," Barry sang. Kara joined back in at this time "When it seems like magic's slipped away. We find it all again on Christmas day." Kara smiled as Barry got closer, picking up Ella as he did. "Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need. If you just believe."

Barry took a seat next to Kara putting Ella on his lap as they continued. "Trains move quickly to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again. Ships go sailing far across the sea. Trusting starlight to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way. We find ourselves again on Christmas day."

Kara took Barry's hand as Jason came up to them. Kara put her other hand around Jason. "Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need. If you just believe, if you just believe, if you just believe, if you just believe." Kara took a breath, singing the last line "Just believe."

 _What woke you up?_ Kara thought to him as they kissed.

 _I moved and found a dog in my wife's place,_ Barry thought back.

"Okay bed," Lois said and the kids complained, asking for one more song, but their father took them back up the stairs.

"We should try to get some sleep too," Astra said.

"Can I sing like that?" Karen asked. "I mean I am her clone."

"Try in the morning," Eliza said, rubbing her eyes as she went to get some sleep as well.

"You know, if your STAR Labs gig ever falls through, you could make solid money as singers." Lois winked at the couple before following her husband and kids upstairs.

 _Come on, you're pregnant. You need your sleep._ Barry thought, getting up and holding a hand to his wife and went to lead her back to bed.

 _Hey Barry, maybe we should start thinking of names…_ Kara thought to her husband as they settled back into bed.

 _In the morning,_  Barry thought back and Kara snuggled against him.

-Suerpflash-

In the morning everyone gathered around to open presents before breakfast. After breakfast Jason and Ella were playing with their new toys. "There is one more present," Kara said looking at Barry, who nodded.

"You two spent way too much," Lois complained.

"Well this one didn't cost us a penny," Kara said, and Barry disappeared in a flash and returned with an envelope he handed to Clark.

Clark took it confused, and opened it to pull out papers. "Um… what is this?" Clark asked.

"Paperwork," Barry said making Clark raise an eyebrow.

"Barry and I already signed it," Kara said. "All you have to do is sign it where it says and then one third of Hero Corp will belong to you."

Clark and Lois looked at each other, both confused. "Hero Corp?" Clark asked confused.

"It's a company we inherited from the bad Thawne," Kara said. "It's the company that owns the right to our symbols and namesakes. Anything Superman, Supergirl, or Flash related being sold goes to here. I can't believe I didn't tell you this before."

"The Reverse-Flash was making money off our status?" Clark asked, feeling a little agitated at this and wondering where that money had gone in the time Eobard had owned it. "I wish I had gotten another punch in on him."

Barry looked at Clark and then at his wife.  _You two are way too much alike sometimes,_ Barry thought, remembering that was Kara reaction, and Kara laughed.

"Well anyway, we used some business know-how to take over the rights for the Justice League and made side corporations for each superhero so the right people are making money from the right sales," Kara said.

"Although White Canary sales don't make nearly as much as yours," Sara stated. "Maybe when Laurel gets back we could do something Double-Canary related?" she added thoughtfully, more to herself though.

"Superman is impossible to separate from Supergirl and Superdog," Kara continued to Clark, nodding her agreement to Sara but wanting to keep on track.

"I still can't believe Superdog is the most popular selling stuffed animal," Barry said. Krypto came running in at the moment with a Superdog toy in his mouth. "And can't believe we've had to get them actually  _for_  Superdog." Krypto came up to Barry and head-butted him for that comment.

"Still glad we got the other Kara that Krypto toy though," Karen called out to the discussion, still distracted by her own presents. Krypto's tail wagged enthusiastically at this.

"Even hard to separate you from Flash," Kara said with a laugh petting her dog. "We all got grouped together, so instead of giving you your own solo Corp. for Superman profits this was the best we could do. The money you will make with one third is a lot. I wanted to actually give you half originally but I knew you wouldn't accept half."

"I don't even want to accept this," Clark said, putting the paper down. "I mean making profit from what I do as Superman? I didn't become Superman for money and you have a baby coming… I shouldn't be taking some of your income for something so trivial."

"You do realize that's not even close to half our income?" Barry pointed out. "We're completely fine without it, but you have two kids. You and Lois could use the money. I'm not saying you're not well off yourself – heaven knows I don't want to imply anything like that. It's just this is more than enough to get that bigger apartment you have wanted for years, the price of Metropolis property and all that."

Clark turned to Lois and Lois knew he wanted her opinion. This would be a joint marital agreement after all. "I can't tell you what to do," Lois said, putting a hand on Clark's hand. "But we could use the extra money and it wouldn't hurt Kara and Barry to take it. STAR makes them most of their money."

"God, Superman. Take it!" Alex finally yelled at Clark and started a chant with Karen and Sara, encouraging the man to sign the papers.

Clark laughed and took out a pen, finally signing his name. "Okay," Clark said handing the papers back to Kara after he was done. This was really some Christmas.


	3. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Supergirl's appearance over Central City gets more and more allusive, a certain media mogul confronts her former assistant on a secret both have long kept from one another…

Cat Grant was many things, but among them she was not an idiot. She knew Kara Allen was Supergirl. She had figured that out a very long time ago. She also knew something was up. Besides the fact that Barry and Kara had rented her private plane to go across country for Christmas, she had also noticed oddities in Supergirl's activity. At the moment she seemed to be the only one seeing it, but despite Supergirl appearing in the sky, she had yet to see her superhero actually do anything. Superdog and Flash were doing all the work along, with Firehawk and White Canary, while Supergirl just… made an appearance. Cat Grant was a curious person so she was in STAR labs at this very moment, walking toward where an employee had informed her Kara's office was.

Once near it she heard two men arguing. "That's enough!" She heard the familiar voice of her former assistant yell. "Hartley, his name was next on the list. The equipment is his to use for the next few hours. You get it tonight."

"I have a date tonight," a voice Cat assumed was this Hartley said.

"Then call your girl and tell her you have to reschedule," Kara said.

The voice laughed. "I don't date girls," Hartley said.

"Then call your boy," Kara sighed, "or reschedule your time on the machine or make a deal with Harm to get it now."

"I could be convince to trade you," a new voice said.

"See there, now go handle this like men, by yourselves and get out of my office," Kara said and Cat had to smirk to herself as two men retreated from the office. She was proud of her former assistant.

"Next time we go to Barry," one of them said.

"We were actually told to go to him more for the next few months," the other agreed, confusing Cat as they passed her without even a glance.

Cat went up to the open door and looked inside. Kara was leaning in her chair, a hand over her face. "I need an assistant," she moaned.

"I could send you one of my rejects," Cat said startling the girl but then she smiled as she looked at Cat.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said, standing up with a smile. She wasn't making any attempt now to hide the baby bump so Cat could see the little bump and smirked. That explained so much. "What are you doing here?"

"Well STAR labs has been big news lately. Buying Palmer Tech and all, and you haven't done an interview about it yet. I was wondering if I could use old connections to get first dibs. Unless you already gave it to Lois Lane."

"Perry forbids Lois and Clark from writing STAR labs article," Kara said.

"Seriously?" Cat said. "Now if I was him I would use that connection to my best advantage. Good thing I have my own." Cat walked in, closing the door to the office as she did and looked around. Kara had a nice office. Not as large as Cat's office in CatCo but a nice size nevertheless, with a nice desk and cabinet. She even had a couch set up in one corner and a nice large window. "I see you and your husband have been busy." Kara seemed confused, but Cat pointed at her stomach and she smiled, putting a hand on the bump.

"Yeah," Kara said. "It was unexpected but we're excited."

"Of course," Cat said. "I remember when I was pregnant… the second time more than the first. I so wanted to be the perfect mother. To make up for what I did wrong the first time around."

"Carter is a great kid. Him and Karen are amazingly close," Kara said.

Cat nodded. She did see a lot of the Mini-Kara these days. "Okay, I'm finished beating around the bush," Cat said, taking a seat on Kara's couch. "Its time we stop playing this game."

"What game?" Kara asked, confused.

"I know you're Supergirl," Cat said and Kara froze, unsure how to respond. "And I think part of you knows I know but doesn't want to admit it to yourself."

"Ms. Grant, I don't know what…"

"If you want to play the game then fine, but I have noticed Supergirl hasn't been too super lately. Flying around and having Superdog or the Flash doing everything. I assume that little bump is the reason why, but if you want to play games I guess I will have to write an article about Supergirl absence." Cat got up and headed for the door.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said quickly, and Cat turned around, knowing that would happen. Kara thought in her head of all the times when as Cat's assistant and how whatever lame excuse she gave, Cat seemed to take it and let her go. She even remembered the speech Cat had given her before Kara had gone to Starling to find the real Harrison Wells' body. "You knew the whole time." Kara looked at Cat and then thought the news to Barry.

"Not the whole time," Cat said reasonably. "But once I started getting suspicious it was easy enough to figure it out. I've helped you hide it a bit too. I made sure no one looked to the Allens." Cat smiled and took a seat. "Now I assume you don't want anyone knowing Supergirl is pregnant, am I right?" Kara nodded. "So you have been putting on the outfit and flying around so people can see you and hopefully no one sees the bump?"

"No," Kara said, confusing Cat. "It's a hologram, what you see in the sky."

"Very clever," Cat said, nodding appreciatively. "It's not going to work for much longer though. People will start to realize eventually. I'd give it another month or so before you need a cover story. I assume Ms. Lane is already trying to think of one?" Kara nodded. Lois had been trying to figure out how to give Supergirl some break time. "Well, tell her I will be in touch to hear her ideas and figure out my own. Together we can make a believable cover story."

"You would work with Lois to help me?" Kara asked, shocked. Cat Grant and Lois Lane did not work well together.

"I'm going to be doing what I have been doing for a while," Cat said. "Protecting you and that baby, and Barry. The only way I know how. What I taught you to do perfectly, as well. Manipulate the media. They'll buy into whatever story I tell them."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said, honestly grateful to the woman. She had done so much for Kara. More than Kara even knew.

"And Kara, you're not my employee any more. You have proven yourself an equal. Please, call me Cat," Cat said. and Kara smiled. "Now, I must be going."

"Wait," Kara said and Cat turned around.  _Barry tell Cisco and Caitlin I am bring someone into the cave._

 _Already have,_ Barry thought back, knowing that was coming.

"Come with me," Kara said with a smile, leading Cat out of the office and to the Superflash cave entrance from the main lab. She put her code in and then put her hand on the scanner and the door opened. Kara held it open and Cat raised an eyebrow but walked in.

"Welcome to the Superflash cave," Kara said as she closed the door and she walked in. Krypto was in his dog basket, Caitlin and Cisco at their computers, and Barry was sitting not far off. "You know my husband and dog." Kara introduced, and Krypto barked as Barry waved. "This is Cisco our computer expert and Caitlin our… well, our medical expert."

"I remember you two from the wedding," Cat said to them and they nodded. Cat looked around and saw the costumes on the mannequins. "It's an impressive setup you have here."

"Thank you," Barry said.

"Now, I have been dying to know. Who is Firestorm and where did he and Atom disappear to?" Kara laughed. Cat Grant always was trying to get the scoop.

"Well, if Cat is a part of the superfamily now I guess it's only right to tell her," Kara said. "Of course you'll have to protect them the same way you protect us."

"Personal curiosity only," Cat said with a smile, deciding not to comment on the superfamily comment. "And since I came all this way it's only right I do get that interview about the buying of Palmer Tech."

"Sounds fair," Barry said. "We can do it in a more comfortable place. A restaurant maybe?" Cat nodded.

"One question before we go," Kara said. "Does Carter know?"

"He is his mother's son," Cat said and Kara knew that was a yes.

"Caitlin, text Karen and tell her would you?" Kara asked.

"No problem," Caitlin said as the three left for the interview.

"Well, this is an interesting and unexpected turn of events," Cisco said, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?' Caitlin asked as she texted Karen for Kara. "I thought it was long overdue." Cisco shrugged as Krypto barked.

-Superflash-

Karen rushed down the hall of her school. School was over and she had finally got the text from Caitlin. She found Carter and grabbed, him pulling him into an empty classroom. "What?" Carter asked, confused as his best friend had just dragged him without a word.

"You know!" Karen said with a smile.

"Know what?" Carter asked, confused.

"Your mom told Kara today she knew, and you knew," Karen said, and Carter paused.

"She could have told me she was doing that," Carter said thoughtfully as Karen smiled.

"You know," Karen repeated, and hugged her friend who said 'ow'. "Oh sorry, super strength."

"Yeah," Carter said with a smile. "Okay, so now that the cat's out of the bag, you have got to tell me everything. Oh, and we took a guess you were Kara's clone but is that true?"

"Wow, yeah, good guess," Karen said, not having expected that. "Yeah it's true, and Kara won't let me be a hero until I am older. I'm only a year old, technically…"

"Wait a year?" Carter said.

"Yeah I was born 12," Karen said.

"That explains so much," Carter said, nodding to himself. "And maybe we should do this somewhere more private? Come on, come to my house."

"Deal," Karen said.

"Hey," Carter said, stopping Karen and whispered. 'Could you fly me there?"

"Yeah," Karen said smirked. "But I kind of have to be careful on where I take off."

"Okay we'll take the bus," Carter said. "But can you take me flying?"

"Tonight," Karen said with a smile, and Carter smiled too, taking her hand as the two left the classroom to head back to Carter's house.


	4. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Wells of Earth-1 told Kara to look her up before going back to her world, and Kara finally has… And she exists! Going by the name Jessica Morgan, it's time for the group to track her down. But they are not the only ones interested in Harrison Wells' only child. A dangerous meta wants to get her as well. Revenge is imminent, but will Team Superflash save her before it's too late?

Barry sat watching the TV when Kara moved to sit next to him. He knew right away she wanted to say something so quickly turned off the TV and moved to look at her.  _What do you want me to get?_ Barry asked in his head, through their bond, thinking she was having a craving and wanted something he could speed to get.

 _It's not always about food_ _, you know..._  Kara thought and then switched to out loud. "You remember Jesse, yeah?"

"The speedster," Barry confirmed, "from Barry White Two's world. What about her?"

"Well she asked me to look her up and well… I finally did," Kara said pulling out a picure of the familiar girl she had found online. Barry was shocked. He had just assumed she did not exist in this world, much like Wally - especially considering her dad was Harrison Wells. It didn't make sense for her to exist here.

"But Wells was not married to Tess Morgan before Eobard killed them," Barry pointed out, dumbfounded.

'They had a kid though. Out of wedlock. It seems like after the road accident Wells - well Eobard - disowned her and did a pretty good job of hiding her," Kara stated. "I guess he didn't want a kid and didn't want anyone knowing he had one. I'm surprised he didn't go out of his way to kill her, but it seemed he had a heart... at least he did back then. She would have been put in the system but her grandparents on her mom's side took her in. Her name is Jessica Morgan here."

"Where is she?" Barry asked, curious. Almost knowing what Kara was going to ask of him.

"Britain," Kara said, confusing Barry. "She goes to the University of Westminster. She has two Masters and working on her third."

"How old is she?" Barry asked, stunned by this news. It had taken him all four years of college to get his masters and with doing extra work.

"20, she graduated high school at 16. Got her first Masters by the time she was 18 and her second recently. If she's anything like her counterpart she will be a big help to us and we did promise Jesse to find her," Kara said.  _Cat Grant said we could use her plane to go. She also yelled at us to buy our own. She might have a point there._ Kara added in thought.

 _You really think this is a good idea_ _?_ Barry asked, switching to verbal again. "I mean you're pregnant. You think you can handle that long of a plane ride? You were nauseas on the plane to Eliza's. This is twice as long."

"We promised. And besides, Jesse deserves to know her father was not the man the media destroyed," Kara said and Barry sighed, knowing Kara was being stubborn. She would not be happy until someone went to go see Jesse. He was beginning to realise who that person was going to have to be.

 _I'll go,_  Barry thought, surprising Kara.  _I'll find her, tell her, and offer her to come work at STAR with us._

 _Without me?_ Kara questioned upset.

"It's the only way," Barry said out loud again, knowing that was true. Besides what Kara thought there was no way she would be able to take that plane ride. "I'll take Cisco with me."

 _We've never been that far from each other. We'll barely be able to sense each_ _other's_ _emotions,_  Kara thought sadly and Barry went to hug his wife, feeling that same sadness.  _And who will wake up at night to be with me when I get sick or get me anything I ask for_ _?_

 _I'm sure Joe, Iris, Eddie, and Caitlin will be at your beck and call. Caitlin could even stay here since Ronnie_ _'s_ _still gone,_  Barry thought, wiping a single tear that fell from Kara's face. "I'll come back soon. Once I keep our promise I'll be back on the plane." Kara nodded as Barry hugged her again.

-Superflash-

The arrangements were made fast, the travelling happened the next day and by the following afternoon Barry, Cisco, and even Lisa Snart were all checked into their suite at the luxurious hotel in the heart of London. "We're right across from Big Ben!" Lisa squealed excitingly, looking out the window. "You know Paris is just a short train ride from here on the Eurostar. Can we go after this is over? I always wanted to see the Mona Lisa. You know they think its impossible to steal, but I have looked into it and it can be pulled off?" Lisa noticed the looks Barry was giving her. "Not that I would since I am not a thief anymore!"

"Why did we bring her?" Barry asked Cisco, turning to his friend. He'd been in a bad mood since they got there; Kara was barely a blimp in his mind and he did not like it - he wasn't used to it.

"Because she's my girlfriend and she wanted to come," Cisco said suddenly defensively.

Barry sighed. "I'm going to go find Jesse and get this over with so I can get back to Kara."

"Clam down man. She's fine," Cisco said quickly, putting his guard down instantly as he realised the reason for Barry's mood.

"No she is not, because we can't feel each other and I know she has to be feeling the same as me about it. It's not natural, not being able to sense her. It's not right," Barry said darkly, clearly annoyed.

"You were the one to suggest going," Lisa now snapped at Barry, clearly annoyed already with his mood. "If you're that concerned about being away from your wife, go back home and let Cisco and myself deal with this Jesse woman."

"No." Barry quickly glared at her, "I promised Kara I'd do this and I wont go back on my word."

"Then get your head out if your ass, stop moping and focus on the task at hand!" Lisa retorted.

"Well..." Cisco quickly interjected, seeing this argument going downhill and wanting to separate his girlfriend from his best friend before one of them killed the other, "while you go about this finding Jesse, I think Lisa and I will sightsee," Cisco said.

"Do whatever you want," Barry grumbled, stomping out of the room.

"He thinks not having his wife in his head is unnatural?" Lisa rounded on Cisco now. The idea seemed so foreign to her. She'd think it would be the other way around.

"They are weird," Cisco said, shrugging it off more used to the two than Lisa. "But they're rich and it's nice having a rich friend." Cisco smirked, knowing this would at least appeal to Lisa as he glanced around at the amazing room they had gotten. Lisa raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she kissed Cisco.

"Come on, if we run we can get to Buckingham Palace from here in time to see the changing of the guard," Lisa stated suddenly, taking Cisco's hand.

-Superflash-

Jessica Morgan, more commonly known as Jesse to friends and family, was walking down the path from her university when she saw her two friends arguing. "RM! Terry! What's going on?" Jesse asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she sped up to them.

RM was a tall red head British native with a temper on her. She was also as brilliant as Jesse. They had met in one of their first classes at Westminster and had an instant competitive friendship from the start. She had gotten her PHD recently and hadn't gone for more education as she took a job with a government agency. Jesse was unsure what she actually did since it all seemed classified, but RM had taken the day off to hang with friends. 'RM' was also her nickname - Jesse was so used to calling her by this that her actual name seemed weird to say now.

Terry was a long time friends of RM whom she had introduced Jesse to. Terry had light brown hair. He had not been in college with the two but came around often enough, living and working locally. "Come on, what are you two arguing about?" Jesse asked, knowing it was something nerdy from her two extreme -nerd friends.

"What to cosplay to the London Comic Con," RM said, confirming Jesse's thoughts as the girl laughed. "It's not funny! This is serious. We were thinking either Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time, but we can not decide."

"I say the Seventh Doctor and Ace," Terry said, having cosplayed the Seventh before and having the costume ready at home to go.

"Do you know how hard it is to get an Ace jacket?" RM asked, clearly annoyed. "And then to source all the badges? Too short notice, Terry!"

Before Jesse could interrupt the arguing a voice behind her called, "Jessica Wells!" The voice made her freeze as she turned around to look.

"No, Jessica Morgan," Jesse said although knowing full well the voice was asking for her. She hadn't known until right after the Reverse-Flash's death and after the media across the world had decimated the name 'Harrison Wells', her grandparents had told her who her father was. They felt she should know in case someone came to find her. She had needed to be alert, to be cautious.

"No, you were born Wells," the female figure said. "I know you are his daughter. Harrison Wells' spawn."

"Jesse...?" RM said, not sure what was going on. She knew who Harrison Wells was, of course. Everyone did. But Jesse had never mentioned being related to him.

"You've got the wrong person," Jesse denied coldly, not wanting to admit who her father was. She never wanted to tell anyone that. She wanted it hidden forever.

The intimidating woman's eyes glowed and suddenly both RM and Terry were screaming. "Admit who you are or I make it worst!" the woman barked, Jesse suddenly scared, glancing to her cowering friend and back in fear herself.

"You're a meta human!" Jesse gasped, surprised. She knew of them of course, but never expected one to be all the way in Britain. It was part of the reason why she decided not to go home just in case.

"Admit who you are!" the meta shouted, her eyes glowed again and screaming around Jesse got worst.

Jesse moved over to RM, trying to get through to her friend but to no success. She looked over to the meta in anger now. "Okay!" Jesse shouted, holding up her hands in surrender. "My dad was Harrison Wells, but I did not know him! He abandoned me when I was five. I didn't even know he was my father until after he was dead!"

"Guess what, I really don't care," the woman growled, running up to the girl and knocked Jesse out by hitting her over the head. Gathered onlookers now were too busy fighting or fleeing from imaginary danger to stop her from putting Jesse in a van and driving away.

-Superflash-

Barry was walking towards the campus where he knew Jesse lived nearby when he saw the commotion. "Officer?" Barry asked curious walking up. "What's going on?"

"A commotion, sir, nothing to worry about," the police officer said. "Please move along."

"Hey, I know you!" a red headed woman who had been talking to a police detective said from behind the barricade set up. "You're Barry Allen, the owner of STAR labs!"

"You own STAR labs?" the detective said turning around, surprised.

"Um… yeah," Barry said surprised to be recognized so far from home. He didn't realize how big of a splash the labs must have actually made in the scientific community, and in the world.

"He can help. STAR labs knows meta humans," the woman said. "You can help find Jesse."

"Meta humans? Wait… Jesse? Jessica Morgan?" Barry asked as the detective ordered the officer to let him come through the barricade. "What's going on?" Barry asked the detective and woman.

"It seems we have a meta human on the loose in the city. She kidnapped a girl named Jessica Morgan," the detective said, clearly out of his league in this. He never had a meta problem before. London definitely didn't have a meta human police taskforce, that was for sure. "We are not equipped for meta human activity, so if you can help in any way..." Barry quickly felt into his pocket and found a business card for the labs and handed it to the detective.

"Call my labs and tell them you need meta human equipment. There is a discount for law enforcement." The detective nodded and Barry went to walk away. He had to help in other ways.

"Mr. Allen," the red head said, running up to him now and stopping him. "I'm Jesse's friend and well… you asked for her by name..."?

"I was looking for her," Barry admitted. "I was going to offer her a job."

"The meta said she was Harrison Wells' daughter," the man accompanying her said, finally speaking.

"Look…" Barry paused, realizing he did not have a name for either if them.

"Terry," the man said, knowing what Barry was looking for. "And this is RM."

"Look, I don't want to get into that," Barry said quickly, "It's strictly between Jessica and myself, but can you tell me... what did this meta do?"

"Made us see our fears," RM said, suddenly unnerved. "She must be able to stimulate a synapse in the brain that controls fear centers. I thought spiders were chasing me…. Don't ask." Barry nodded, surprised and knowing right away this girl was as scientist as well. Only someone who knew science would describe a power like that.

"I'm going to call in a friend to find Jesse," Barry said, knowing the Flash was coming out to play. First he needed to find Cisco and Lisa.

-Superflash-

"How the hell is a meta so far out?" Cisco said, typing on his computer. Barry had got to him and Lisa, who had been lining up to get on the London Eye. They were now back in their hotel room. Barry was in his Flash outfit he was glad he had brought with him. Lisa had her Golden Glider gun out, prepared as ever. Thank goodness for private jets - the gun and outfit would have been outed going through normal customs.

"I don't know..." Barry said for what felt like the millionth time. "Whoever she is, she knew Jesse was Wells daughter and took her. She did her homework. The same time we did ours."

"Well lucky for Jesse there," Lisa said and Barry had to agree. If they weren't here Jesse would be doomed.

"Found out who she is," Cisco announced, having been furiously searching the database for a clue on her idenity. He had hacked into nearby security cameras to get an image of the meta to cross-reference it. "Angela Hawkins the Third," Cisco read. "British native actually. Was on vacation in Central when the Accelerator blew. She got hurt but was back on a plane here not long later."

"Well that explains why she is in Britain," Barry said. "Can you find her?"

"Well she was not as careful as some metas we've handle. Probably because no Flash or Supergirl are here to take her down," Cisco said, typing away again trying to locate the meta. "Ah, there. Found her. She's in a warehouse near the Thames Estuary."

"I'm coming," Lisa said before Barry could move. Barry looked ready to argue again but decided not to waste time in something he would lose, and simply just put up his mask. He grabbed Lisa and started to run.

"Wait we don't…" Cisco started but they were already gone, "...have anything to counteract her powers." Cisco sighed to himself. "Maybe listen to Cisco before running off? How's about that?" Cisco realized he was talking to himself and rolled his eyes.

-Superflash-

Jesse woke and looked around. She was laying on a cold floor and standing before her was the same meta from before. "I was normal once," Angela said, deciding on the monologue - she had practiced it for a long time, after all. She'd wanted to say it to Harrison Wells himself, but since he was dead, the daughter would have to suffice. "I then took a vacation in Central City the day your father decided to blow up the damn place. I got hurt and when I came home I found I could use people's fears against them."

"I know what he did to you but I am telling the truth. I never knew the man," Jesse said, positioning herself painfully on her elbows. "And he's dead anyway. Why take me?"

"I trained with my parents, hoping one day to torture him. To pay him back, but the Flash killed him before I could," Angela said. Shocking Jesse that the woman had been that sadistic from the start. "So what was I to do? My target was dead. It took a while but then I found out about you and you just happened to be in my home city. It was fate." Angela looked over Jesse is pure distaste. "If I can't torture your dad, you're the next best option."

Angela eyes glowed and Jesse suddenly saw her father in the Reverse-Flash outfit. She was amazed at how real it suddenly all felt as the Reverse-Flash growled: "I'm going to kill everyone you love!" Her surviving grandparent was suddenly dead on the floor, and Terry was facing the evil speedster, the man reaching into her friend's chest as Terry screamed.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Jesse yelled as she watched the Reverse-Flash pull out Terry's heart and grab RM, who appeared out if nowhere in the vision.

"Angela," a new voice called, distracting the meta who was surprised to see the Flash standing there with another woman. Not Supergirl. "You don't have to do this." Jesse was in a crumpled heap on the floor, crying and screaming still.

"Who said anything about having to? I want to!" Angela growled. "And you can call me Phobia." Lisa held up her gun to shoot, but Phobia dodged and her eyes lit up. Suddenly both Lisa and Barry were experiencing their worst fears, just like Jesse.

Lisa saw herself restrained as Leonard was killed with her own gun. "No!" Lisa shouted, shooting her gun at random. "No, you can't take him. No!"

Barry thoughts were worst. He was seeing Kara dead along with their baby. There was nothing he could do. "No," Barry cried, tears coming to his eyes. "No, I can't live without you. No." Barry dropped to his knees. "KARA!" Barry cried. "Kara, my baby… no… I can't live…" Angela smirked. She had seen people kill themselves because of the fears she created before and she thought Barry was going that way. Although at least this confirmed to her that the Flash was Barry Allen; Supergirl was obviously his wife. Angela laughed at how easy it was to take down this superhero.

Before Barry could do anything though he felt something in his head. Through the bond! Kara was so far away but somehow he felt her emotions, clearer than he had before. It was enough to let him know she was okay. Enough to break through the hallucination and run at Phobia, surprising the meta as he punched her.

As Phobia was disoriented, both Jesse and Lisa broke from her control. Jesse stared in shock, seeing clearly superhero, but Lisa didn't waste another moment as she used her gun to hit Phobia's leg. The meta fell and before anyone could react, Jesse hit her over the head with a pipe that was nearby, knocking her out completely. She was hit was hard there was a cut on her head with some blood coming out.

"Not that I'm not grateful but what are you doing here?" Jesse asked, breathing heavily abs looking at the Flash, but then they heard police sirens in the distance.

"I alerted the police," Cisco said in Barry's ear, having connected to the earpiece from his laptop.

"We should probably go," Lisa said. "This isn't Central where you're a valuable asset. Who knows what they'd make of me..." Barry nodded and ran superfast, picking up Lisa as he left a comfused and disorientated Jesse behind with the unconscious Phobia

-Superflash-

Jesse was at the police station. She had to go over her statement with the police a couple of times. Apparently Phobia had been hit over the head so hard the police was sure she had a concussion and possibly even memory lost. They were still deciding what to do with her until the holding equipment they ordered from STAR got options seemed to be to keep her in a medially induced coma until they were prepared to hold her.

RM and Terry came running in. "I am so glad you're okay," Terry said, hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell us you're Harrison Wells" daughter? We wouldn't have cared," RM said getting straight into that. "Hell, we don't care... Well, apart from being targets for angry metas."

"I didn't know until after he was dead," Jesse explained. "He abandoned me."

"Shouldn't you own STAR Labs then, instead of that Allen person who was looking for you?" Terry said. He wasn't big in the science community so did not know the importance of Barry and Kara Allen.

"No, he disowned me completely. I have no rights to anything that was his and what do you mean 'Allen person who was looking for me'?"

"Barry Allen," RM said with a smirk. "He came around looking for you. Wanted to offer you a job apparently. Weird, you're the daughter of the person who killed his mom and he's offering you a job. And you know…" RM was still smirking as she thought, "he is good looking. Even hotter in person. His wife is one lucky girl."

"Barry Allen was looking for me?" Jesse said shocked, ignoring RM's later comment. "And the Flash saved me. How does that connect?"

"He said he was calling a friend in to help. Must have been whom he meant. We all know Flash has a connection to STAR," RM said, shrugging that off as Jesse put her hand in her pocket and felt a piece of paper in it. She took it out confused, since it wasn't there before, and noticed a name of a hotel and a room number on it. RM and Terry were talking about where to go to celebrate Jesse being saved.

"I got to go," Jesse said running passed her friend and out of the door without another word.

-Superflash-

"I can't believe you ran all the way to Paris to pick up croissants for Kara," Lisa was saying as Barry was getting his bags ready. "What's the hurry to leave? We just got here."

"I want to get back to my wife, so as soon as I talk to Jesse I am getting on Cat Grant's plane and going." Barry said simply.

"Um… we can keep the room for a few days right?" Cisco asked.

"Yes," Barry said, annoyed.

"And you don't mind me taking a week off?" Cisco asked. "Going to take Lisa to Paris as well. Already booked a room and a couple of tours."

"As long as the Mona Lisa stays where it is," Barry said, smirking in spite of hinself and Cisco laughed as there was a knock on the door. "Finally." Barry sighed as he opened the door and saw Jesse. "I've been waiting for you."

"Well that's not at all creepy, Mr. Allen." Jesse walked in and closed the door behind her. She noticed Lisa in the room and remembered her from the warehouse. "So you ARE the Flash!" Jesse said, looking at Barry. Barry just smirked without confirming or denying it. "Why are you looking for me? You want revenge too? For what my dad did."

"Your dad did nothing," Barry said, confusing Jesse and told her the real story about Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne. "Your dad was a good man." He concluded.

Jesse had to sit down as she was told this, taking in the information. "And he's buried on the side of the road?" Jesse asked.

"Not any more," Barry said. "We dug up his body and buried it in his grave next to your mom."

"And threw the Reverse-Flash into an active volcano. I personally think that was overkill," Cisco said with a cautious glance at Barry but Lisa laughed, not having known that before, finding it brilliant.

"So you came all the way from America just to tell me my dad wasn't a monster?" Jesse asked and Barry nodded. "Well thanks but I am going to go now. Don't worry though, I won't say a word."

'Jesse," Barry said as Jesse went to leave. "I told your friends I was offering you a job and I am. We could use you. You can be a help."

"I don't want anything to do with STAR Labs or that lunatic," Jesse said firmly, having no intention of going to the place made by the man who killed her parents. The man who ruined her life.

"STAR Lab is not what Eobard made any more. We made it our own. We used what he did to us for good. You can to. Don't let the past control you. Take it and make it your own," Barry said. Jesse looked at Barry seeming unsure. "Besides, it's also the safest place for you now. Your secret is out. The world knows Harrison Wells has a daughter. Anyone looking for revenge against Eobard will go to you now. In Central, at least, you have us for protection."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Jesse asked, annoyed.

"Not even Cat Grant or Lois Lane would print the truth. It's too unbelievable and there's no proof," Barry said. "Look, if you decide you want the job it's open for you. Any time. You know where we are."

"Fine," Jesse said, walking out of the hotel room.

The three stood there for a moment as Barry started to tap his foot. "Get to the airport," Cisco said, knowing that's where Barry wanted to be and Barry grabbed his stuff and ran.

"He realizes he paid for a hotel room and didn't even spend the night right?" Lisa asked and Cisco laughed.

-Superflash-

Barry had slept on the plane coming home and, once landed, immediately went back to his apartment where Kara was waiting.

"For you," Barry said giving over the croissant he had ran to Paris for. Kara happily took them as Barry replayed events for her of the trip in her head. "I don't know how I felt you, but it's a good thing I did."

"Caitlin says adrenaline probably caused it," Kara said, having asked Caitlin about that before. "When this Phobia caused you to feel fear it boosted up your adrenaline levels, which in turn strengthened our connection for a moment." Barry nodded, thinking that was as good of an explanation as possible.  _Wish I could have gone._

 _One day we will travel the world together,_  Barry thought and put his hand on Kara's stomach.  _As a family._ Kara smiled as she kissed Barry.  _Too bad Jesse didn't come back with me though._

 _Give her some time,_  Kara thought as she continued to eat the croissant.

-Superflash-

A Week Later

Kara was in her office when there was a knock on the door. She turned around, surprised to see Jesse standing there. She looked exactly like the one who came from Barry White Two's Earth, that for a moment Kara thought it was her. "Hi," Kara said surprised. "Jesse."

"You know me?" Jesse asked, slightly surprised. She had been looking for Barry when she came to the office but supposed as Kara owned the Labs too, she would have been in on the job offer. That, and Kara Allen was Supergirl.

"Yeah … It's complicated," Kara said, putting down the papers she had been looking at. "You came?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I want to take Barry up on his offer. Of a job."

"Of course," Kara smiled, standing up. "Out of curiosity, what changed your mind?"

"I was attacked again for being Harrison Wells' daughter," Jesse said, surprising Kara. "Not a meta this time. Just a random person on the street, but it made me realize Barry was right. I am a target now that my father's identity is out in the world. You think it would be worst in Central but if a meta attacks me anywhere else in the world I don't have the Flash for protection. And Barry was also right about taking the bad and making it good."

"To be fair, he took that from me," Kara said with a smirk.

"So, can I still take the job?" Jesse asked.

"Definitely. Come on. Let me show you where you will be working," Kara said with a grin, knowing Barry had already ran into the Superflash Cave and Kara lead Jesse to it. Caitlin and Barry both sat inside and smiled at the girl instantly.

"I'm glad you came," Barry said, holding out his hand which Jesse shook as she looked around. "The Superflash cave. It's where the anti-meta human department is."

"Damn, I got that down," a new voice said. Entering the lab was a man aflame, and the fire lessen to revealed Jax. "I am on fire…! Literally and figuratively."

"It's also Superhero Central," Barry joked as Jax noticed the new addition and smiled.

"Jefferson Jackson," Jax introduced himself. "But people call me Jax. You must be Jesse. I've heard so much."

"Thanks," Jesse said smiling at the man. "Firehawk right?" Jax nodded. "I would love to see you in action."

"How about tonight?" Jax asked. "I'll take you out? Show you Firehawk stuff or maybe dinner."

"Sounds nice," Jesse said looking at the man. He seemed to be about her age and she didn't have any friends in Central yet. It would be nice to hang out with him. Besides he was kind of cute.

"Well this is a nice welcome back," they heard a voice and saw Cisco and Lisa by the backdoor. "Jesse! We were not expecting you."

"Cisco, Lisa," Caitlin said, standing up to hug her friend. "How was Paris?"

"Beautiful! The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is amazing," Lisa said and then turned to Barry. "And the Mona Lisa is still in the Louve." Barry laughed at that and nodded.

"You should see everything. We saw the Louve, Notre Dame, nearly got married, took a boat ride on the river, saw the Arc..."

"Wait," Kara said quickly, holding up her hand to stop Cisco. "Go back."

"Took a boat ride?" Cisco asked.

"Before that," Kara said.

"Notre Dame," Cisco said. "It's an amazing church. Did you know -"

"She means the nearly getting married part," Barry cut in, annoyed at his friend's teasing antics.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lisa said shaking her head. "We were out one night, had a few drinks, and started talking and the next thing we were at a chapel. We nearly got married but this doofus chickened out." Lisa said it lovingly though, with a smile on her lips. "I better get home and unpack. I had an amazing time." Lisa kissed Cisco's cheek before going back out the door.

"Dude," Barry said, amazed. "Why did you chicken out? You've been mad for her for ages."

"I love her," Cisco said seriously. "And with all my friends married I just thought for a second I should follow. Then I realized I am nowhere near ready for that step. It's lucky Lisa took it well. Has a great personally."

Barry clapped Cisco on the back, laughing playfully as Caitlin laughed too. "You'll be joining us married people soon, I think," Caitlin said playfully as Jesse watched and started laughing.

"Is it always like this?" Jesse asked Jax.

"No... it's usually weirder," Jax said with a smirk. "Welcome to the team."


	5. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jesse now added to their team Kara and Barry are asked questions that reveal answers no one ever knew about their relaationship.

Jesse was at the West household, a little unsure of what to do as she watched the family. She had been invited to dinner there to celebrate her becoming part of the team, which was nice, but she wasn't entirely comfortable around so many people. She smiled though as Jax was there too. He was cute and she could use a friend her own age around, and he had offered to help acclimatize her to Central City.

"I've been wondering something," Jesse finally voiced as she sat down, looking around at the large group that included Caitlin, Cisco, Lisa, Joe, Iris, Eddie, and of course Kara and Barry. "How did Supergirl and the Flash get together? Did you just bond over superpowers or something?"

The group actually laughed at this. "I didn't have superpowers when we met," Barry explained. "We met in college and I asked her out." He looked at his wife fondly before stating, "Our first date was that dormer barbeque, actually."

… Flashback …

"You going to eat all that?" Barry asked, looking at the plate of food Kara took. Kara looked down, a little nervously, unsure if her eating habits would be a turn off to the cute boy. "Sorry, it's err, not something to say on a first date. I mean it's not like you can't eat all that. You are very good looking and thin and it's just surprising how much you can eat… and I put my foot in my mouth." Barry rambled, feeling embarrassed. This was his first date with a girl he could really see himself with and he had messed it up already. "Stupid Barry," he cursed himself under breath as he added, "I'm sorry. I don't date much, not really my thin… and you want me to go."

Kara smiled. "No," she couldn't help but laugh aloud and snorted at the same time. She tried not to blush at this as she added quickly: "I don't date much either truthfully, and let's just say my family has good genes when it comes to food." Barry sighed, relieved that his comment hadn't been as foolish at it sounded.

"You seriously can eat all that?" Barry asked now, amazed, and Kara smiled, taking one of the burgers she had grabbed.

"You want to bet?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

"Okay," Barry said smirking back, thinking he would win. Girls didn't eat as much as boys – Iris was proof of that in his eyes. "If you can't finish your plate, you have to be my date to the movie they are showing in the common hall tonight." He added in thought. Braving it.

"And if I do, you have to watch my Gilmore Girls DVDs with me," Kara said. "All seven seasons."

"Deal," Barry said, grinning and shaking her hand.

… Present Time …

"I was totally taken there," Barry said after he was done revealing that one deal-sealer moment from his and Kara's first date. "You knew you could finish it. You could have probably finished two of those plate." Kara smirked as she kissed her husband who laughed regardless. "So, I watched Gilmore Girls, obviously not all of it, maybe the first two, three episodes, that night and well… it was pretty much smooth sailing from there."

"Ah," Kara said, pulling a face making everyone look to her. "Well, I did get kind of nervous dating a human. I thought about calling it off a week after our first date. During that carnival our school put on for the first week."

"What stopped you?" Jesse asked curiously, everyone was also looking at Kara, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I left Barry to freak out a bit," Kara started.

… Flashback …

Kara had sped away from the carnival to the side of the school, taking deep breaths as she fell to the floor. She put her head between her knees as she thought, physically shaking too. "I can't do this. I can't be with him. I can hurt him," she whispered to herself, a tear falling down her eyes as she realized this. She didn't want to leave Barry, they had so much in common on an emotional level, but he would be safer without her. He would find someone normal like him and live a normal life. He'd forget about her as time progressed. It was only a college crush.

"'Are you okay?" A voice asked and Kara turned and looked up. A man was standing over her. He wore a red baseball hat and a dark pair of sunglasses. His voice sounded a little weird, almost distorted. Maybe she wasn't listening properly, too emotionally distracted. "You should be enjoying the carnival."

"I can't," Kara said, wiping away the tears and not wanting to cry in front of a stranger.

"What's wrong?" The man asked. "Boyfriend hurt you?"

"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…" she couldn't help but confess.

"Then don't," the man said simply.

"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."

"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," the man said, confusing Kara. "Trust me. It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara stood up, smiling weakly at him and started to walk back to where she had left Barry. She turned around to look at the stranger again in curiosity but he was gone. He was vaguely familiar now she thought about it.

… Present Day …

"Sometimes I wonder if that man was real or just a figment of my imagination. I never saw him again, but when I got back to Barry the sign was there," Kara said smiling.

"What was it?" Caitlin asked after a moment of silence and everyone else was on tenterhooks now, curious as to their power couple's beginnings. Even Iris, who had been through most of it, had roomed with Kara for so long, had never heard this story before.

"Barry had won a Superman pin from one of the games. He was wearing it right here," Kara pointed to Barry's left side right above his heart. "Seeing my family symbol pined on his chest, right above his heart… I just knew I couldn't leave him. So that night I called Clark and asked for tips on how to spend a lot of intimate time with a human and not reveal the secret."

"So I owe our whole relationship, our marriage, and our baby to a random man who may or may not be real and a superman pin?" Barry asked and Kara smiled, laughed, and nodded. Barry grinned though, and put his arm around Kara. "You know; I remember winning that pin. I didn't think I would but then the ball just weirdly changed and went into the hoop."

"Can we please stop talking about that carnival?" Iris suddenly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Eddie asked his wife.

"Barry knows," Iris said, nodding at Barry who gave Iris a strange look.

"I do?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I never thanked you for that really," Iris said thoughtfully, and Barry looked at Kara and then back at his sister.

"For what?" Barry asked.

"Saving me," Iris said, a little concerned now. "It was you right?" She could tell from Barry's face though that he had no clue. "I could have sworn that was your hand writing on the note. Maybe I'm wrong."

"What note?" Joe had heard this part of the conversation as he came in with some food.

"Well… at the carnival someone spiked the punch and I got a little too much," Iris said. "I barely remember some guy putting his hand under my shirt. Next thing I know I am waking up in my room, fully clothed on my bed with a note saying to be more careful and to pick better guys." Iris looked at Barry. "I really thought it was you."

"Someone had their hand up your shirt?" both Joe and Eddie suddenly asked, concerned as Iris ignored them.

"I spent the whole day with Kara, after she came back from her freak out," Barry said directly at Iris, ignoring the two men too.

"Seems like you all owe it to some random guy," Lisa said, smirking. Barry, Iris, and Kara looked at each other and shrugged as they started to put food on their plates.

"Okay so you guys are together now," Jesse said, getting back to the topic at hand. "But Kara is still keeping a pretty big secret. How did the relationship survive that?"

"Oh I will say I was pretty mad when I found out, but it wasn't a deal breaker. I was mad at myself, actually." Barry said between bites of eating. "I mean all the clues. The Karaoke bar…"

"The day you saved Superman's life," Iris cut in.

"The day everyone but her got sick," Barry added.

"Okay, do we have to go through the list again?" Kara asked, annoyed and getting angry at her younger self for being so foolish at almost revealing her identity, even if it had worked out in the end. Barry sent calming emotions towards her though, knowing her hormones were acting up too. "I get it. I wasn't good at keeping a secret. You guys were just stupid." Barry and Iris looked at each other, knowing not to argue with a pregnant Kryptonian, so silently turned back to their food.

"Okay, here's something I have been wanting to know since forever," Cisco now said after a moment. "Did you guys first sleep together before or after Kara told you her secret?"

"I should go get the potatoes," Joe said embarrassed toward the sex talk of his kids now, getting up and not wanting to hear this story.

"After," Barry confirmed.

"I didn't feel right putting him in that kind of danger before he knew," Kara admitted. "Although we came close a couple of time."

"On Clark and Lois's couch," Barry said with a laugh. "The closet one time when we were babysitting J.J."

"Seriously? When you were babysitting?" Iris scoffed. "How cliché."

…. Flashback …

Barry and Kara were on the sofa bed with the TV on, but neither was paying attention to it. Jason had fallen asleep a while ago and the young couple had started making out which quickly began to turn into more. As Barry went to take off Kara's underwear, Kara suddenly heard a noise. "They're back!" Kara whispered, suddenly worried.

"I didn't hear anything," Barry whispered back, trying to lean back in and kiss her.

"Put your pant back on!" Kara said quickly and pushing Barry off her a little too hard. "Sorry." Kara apologized, grabbing her discarded clothes and quickly as humanly possible getting them back on and throwing Barry pants and underwear at him.

Barry started to put them on, a little hot and bothered now that he couldn't continue what they'd just been doing. "You're worrying for nothing," Barry said when he had his underwear back on, trying not to sound annoyed. "They aren't…" Barry then heard the key in the door and quickly got his pants back on and started looking for his shirt.

Kara was already re-dressed when Clark and Lois walked in. "You're early," Kara said with a pant, smiling as Barry found his shirt.

"Why is his shirt off?" Clark asked Barry quickly, giving Barry a dirty look but Barry just smirked.

"Um…. J.J. spit up on me. I cleaned it in the sink and let it dry and… oh, look at that its dry now," Barry quickly made up, putting the shirt back on.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call him J.J.!" Clark groaned, annoyed.

"Oh, it's cute Clark," Lois said with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Ja's been asleep for a few hours," Kara said.

"Thanks," Clark said hugging his cousin. 'You two better get back to school before it gets too late."

Clark turned to go into his son's bedroom. "Kara," Lois said as Kara and Barry headed for the door. Lois held up a bra. "Don't forget this." Kara embarrassedly felt her bra was missing and turned red as she took it from Lois. Lois laughed as the two walked out of the apartment.

"That was a close one," Barry sighed, glad now that Kara had somehow heard her cousin's return, even if they didn't get the chance to be a little freaky.

"Yeah," Kara agreed thoughtfully, wondering herself if Kal's return had been more opportune than it should have been. If he had arrived five minutes later…

…. Present Day …

"Potatoes," Joe chimed as he walked back in to the dining area.

"You know, thinking it over I am so surprised Clark didn't kill you," Kara joked to her husband, who laughed at this.

"Same for me in the first month or so… But by that time Clark liked me and just pretended he didn't," Barry said confidentially.

"Okay," Jax said after a moment of silence as everyone ate some more. "I've got to ask what happened after Kara told you."

"After the initial shock? We were stronger than ever," Barry said, taking Kara's hand with a smile. "Especially when the bond completed formation."

"You were able to hear each other's thoughts even then?" Cisco asked, amazed. Of all the things he could experiment on and found out about, the Krytonian bond Kara and Barry shared was impossible to look further in to. Not to mention, he had thought the bond formed after Barry had become the Flash too, having not known Barry before then.

"No it was an empathic bond like what Clark and Lois have," Kara said, smiling at the memories that were still so clear to this day.

"So everything was just peachy," Jesse said with a sigh. Not everyone was lucky like these two in their love lives. She sure as hell hadn't been so far.

"Well our relationship was good, and we were closer than ever to Clark and Lois because of it. Clark had officially stopped trying to be scary with me when we finally got the bond," Barry said, but turned to Kara for an 'okay to go into this' look, which she obliged to mentally. "But another relationship had effectively crashed and burned. Kara and Alex relationship was at its lowest point after Alex called her an alien parasite."

"We didn't talk besides a few drunken phone calls. She did love to constantly thank me for destroying her life," Kara said sadly. "I never answered her calls though, deleted the messages if there was one – I never listened to them, well not after the first five. I really thought I had lost my big sister for good. If it wasn't for Hank and the DEO getting her sober I probably would have." Kara remembered the day things finally turned around. "The day Ella was born was a good day."

…. Flashback …

Kara smiled as Lois handed little Ella to Alex. She almost still couldn't believe she had her sister back. Her apology out in the corridor… yes they had a lot to work on, to work through, but already this was the first step in the Danvers sister's reunion. Barry kissed Kara's cheek and took her hand. "Okay, I'll admit to never actually having held a baby before," Alex said after a moment, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"You're doing fine," Lois said with a small smile. "As long as you don't drop her." Alex smiled back as she looked down, barley noticing Clark with the camera as her cellphone inconveniently rang.

"That my sponsor," Alex said. She had set a special ring tone for Christie, her sponsor, so she always knew when she was calling and to pick up. "Probably wants to know what happened…." Alex handed the baby to the closest person to her, which ended up being Barry, before walking out of the room.

Barry smiled down at little Ella and so did Kara. Neither of them saw Clark taking pictures until he told them to smile. Kara grabbed little Jason for a picture with him as well. "This was a good day," Barry said. "Little Ella is here. Alex is back. Everything is right."

"Yeah," Kara said, smiling. She generally felt so good now, even if she had only been shouting and crying barely five minutes ago. "The future seems right. Nothing can go wrong now."

… Present Day …

"Wow, how wrong I was," Kara sighed, remembering that moment. "Things went wrong. Quickly."

"Ah, but we got through them," Barry said smiling. "Nothing like a little negativity to strengthen a relationship."

"Like what though?" Jesse asked, engrossed in this story. "What was the first thing that went wrong?"

"Getting jobs in different cities is a good starting point," Kara answered, giving Joe a look for that since he was the reason that had happened. Joe merely continued eating, knowing he getting Barry the CSI position had been the reason for that year of long distance but knowing it had worked out well for both parties. "We couldn't stand being apart like that for much longer. Even with my powers it was getting hard to see each other."

"And I knew I was going to marry her," Barry said. "All I needed was the ring. Bought it in Starling with help from some friends."

… Flashback …

Barry slowly walked up to the two blondes he barely knew. He couldn't believe he was asking them for this help, but so far they had been good friends. "Um… Felicity… Sara," Barry said, causing the two to look at him. "Could, err... Could you… maybe… Could you help me get my girlfriend something?"

"Sure," Sara said with a polite grin, wondering why Barry seemed so nervous.

"What were you thinking?" Felicity now added. "A t-shirt or something? Starling are trying this whole 'I Heart Starling' brand that…"

"No, jewelry actually," Barry said quickly.

"What type? Bracelet? Necklace? Maybe earrings?" Felicity now asked.

"No… I'm looking for a ring. A diamond ring," Barry said, forcing himself not to blush at this obviousness but grinning nonetheless as he continued. "I'm asking her to marry me." Both Sara and Felicity instantly made a soppy noise at the same time. "But I don't know rings at all so could you help." Barry added quickly, ignoring the girly moment between the pair.

"Which jewelry store do you think?" Sara said, turning to Felicity. "I mean Michaels is closest but I don't know about their ring selection."

"No, it's a bit farther but Lady Goldis the best," Felicity said. "Don't worry Barry, we're finding that ring." Felicity grabbed Barry's hand and the trio left to ring shop.

… Present Day …

"I'm surprised those two didn't have me spending more than I could afford," Barry said with a laugh as he remembered being in the store with all the different types of rings Felicity and Sara had been pointing out to him. It took a while for them him to find one he liked, that both Felicity and Sara agreed on was a good choice. It helped that it was part of a special Superman engagement range, not that the Team Arrow girls knew the specialness behind it for Kara at the time, even if Barry secretly knew something El-related was going to be truly special for his then-girlfriend.

Kara smiled as she played with her ring. She loved the thing, but it was sad knowing that her dead friend had helped pick it out. Barry knew what Kara was thinking though and took her hand.  _I could always buy you a new, more expensive, one now?_ Barry thought to her.

 _No, I love this one. And knowing Felicity helped with it makes it even more special._ Kara thought and Barry smiled back, a little sadly.

"How many times do we have to tell you that your mental talk is annoying? It's so… inconsistent to us mere mortals," Caitlin said, and Kara and Barry smiled at her as they went back to eating, thinking their story time was over.

"Wait… Hang on. Something is missing here," Jesse said after moment, a hand raised as a thought coming to her. "Were you Supergirl by this point? What made you put on the cape anyway?" The room suddenly went silent as everyone looked to Jesse now and then to Kara. "What?"

"The Particle Accelerator explosion," Kara finally said quietly, knowing there was no hiding this from Jesse. "Barry was struck by lightning."

"It's what made me the Flash," Barry added quickly, and Jesse nodded; she had figured that that was how Barry had got his powers – she was a genius after all. "But it also put me in a coma for nine months. I didn't even get to give Kara her ring yet. I had it on me..."

"After failing…" Kara suddenly interrupted, looking into space now, her eyes glazed as she saw something no one else could see, although Barry did suddenly get a sharp vision of himself unconscious on his lab floor, surrounded by glass as the echo of panic and fear rose in Kara's mind.

"You did not fail me!" Barry suddenly brought himself back to now, cutting Kara off and blocking the thought. He really hated when she took things on herself like that. Especially that. Things she had no control over. She still felt guilty sometimes over not being there for Clark while she had been trapped in the Phantom Zone.

"After not saving Barry," Kara said suddenly, looking directly at Jesse now. Barry decided not to correct her here but still felt she was taking too much blame, even now so many years on. "I felt I needed to protect everyone that day. So I went to Clark and asked him to train me."

"And you became Supergirl and everyone was thrilled," Jax said, remembering when Supergirl had appeared and how happy everyone felt to have another Superhero around, and one related to Superman with equal powers. It was almost a holiday after that horrible day in Central City. He remembered being in the hospital and thinking if only she had been there to protect him, and how maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Still, on reflection there was never going to be any 'ifs' or 'maybes' surrounding that day. Things had worked out in the end.

Kara made a disappointed face though. "Not everyone." She said darkly, making people look at her.

… Flashback …

After leaving STAR labs Kara had gone back to her apartment to find Alex waiting inside. "It's kind of late," Kara said, putting her keys down.

"You won't answer my calls," Alex said, clearly mad as she gave Kara a look.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy," Kara said, closing her door as she walked in. She hadn't answered any calls from Alex or Eliza while she had been training with Clark, and Clark and Lois also ignored their calls. They had agreed that it was for the best until Kara was ready. She was almost surprised they hadn't come to try in person, but Kara guessed they were waiting for her to get home. Where she wouldn't have Clark as backup. She had told them of her week off work after all – boy plans had changed from their originals.

"Of course I'm not happy," Alex said, standing up now and pointing randomly out of the window. "You exposed yourself! You're out there in the world now,  _Supergirl_." She practically spat this last bit as she continued her rant regardless. "You can't take this back Kara. You can't have a normal life and be who you were. You can never just be yourself now."

"I felt more like myself this past week than I have since I came to Earth. I was always meant to protect more than just myself. Supergirl is who I am meant to be," Kara said, folding her arms and getting angry. "I only wish I had done this sooner."

"Sooner?! Are you mad? What does Barry think about this? Weren't the two of you supposed to be on vacation this week? You blew him off to train with Clark."

The words shocked Kara so much that she was stunned to silence for a second. "You… don't know," Kara said, her voice barely a whisper now but this alone calming Alex as she took a cautious step toward Kara.

"Don't' know?" Alex asked softly now, seeing Kara was getting upset. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Barry was… He was struck by lightning created by the accelerator. He's in a coma." Kara said, her voice suddenly hollow as tears now began to pour down her face, she turning her back to Alex to look out her window as she started sobbing, unable to control herself. She hadn't let herself come to accept this while she had been with Clark, but now... "I couldn't save him."

No words were spoken, but Kara felt Alex approach and then put a hand on her shoulder as turned her around to face her sister. Kara cried into Alex's shoulder as her sister pulled her in to a hug, neither saying a word.

… Present Day …

"The next day I was introduced to the DEO and started becoming the Supergirl we know today," Kara concluded, having to hold Barry's hand as she talked about that week. She did not like thinking about the time without him. It was too emotional for her.

"So being Supergirl is how you dealt with Barry's coma?" Jesse concluded, almost not wanting to ask it.

"Yes, but well… I don't think I would have survived without Krypto either," Kara said, and Krypto barked at this from where he was eating. "He was there when I needed him most."

… Flashback …

Kara lay down on her bed after a long night protecting National City as Supergirl. She had taken her outfit off already and was in her pajamas. It was one of those days where Barry's coma seemed worst than ever on her; she was missing him so much. She took a picture she kept on at the bedside of the two of them and just stared at it. Lost in a moment the picture portrayed, so happy and so carefree.

Tears formed in her eyes as she started to cry into her pillow. She dropped the picture on the mattress and just wept. She felt a weight next to her and a canine head gently nudging her. Looking up from the pillow she saw Krypto staring at her, the pup clearly not liking the tears on his mistresses' face. Krypto whined as he licked the tears away and a small smile appeared on Kara's lip.

"Oh Krypto…" Kara said, taking her dog into her arms. "I miss him." Kara kissed her dog's forehead and petted him softly. "But I am so glad I have you. I don't know what I would do without you." Krypto yapped, laying on his mistress's stomach as the two remained in this position until they both fell asleep, snuggled together.

… Present Day …

Barry picked up one of the rarest pieces of pork he could find in the plate and threw it towards Krypto. The dog caught it in the air and started to eat. "Enjoy boy. You deserve that," Barry said making some people laugh.

"And Barry woke up, became the Flash, and they lived and fought crime happily together. The end," Joe said. "Now let's finish eating before it gets cold." Kara and Barry laughed, more than happy to eat.

"Okay. Sorry, but one more thing I have to ask," Cisco said, making everyone put their forks down and Joe groaned. He liked dinner conversation but this story was taking over for dinner. It was taking over the night. "How did the bond go from being an empathic bond to a full out hearing-each-other's-thoughts bond?"

"A Full Kryptonian Mental link," Kara corrected Cisco. "And well…"

… Flashback …

Kara had flown them to the North Pole. Barry had wanted to try to run at first, but Kara pointed out that it was over water and strong ways which Barry hadn't quite tackled that yet, so consented to being carried.  _Damn it's cold here,_  Barry thought. All he was wearing was his superhero outfit with the mask down.

 _It's the North Pole,_  Kara thought back simply, not feeling the cold herself as she looked for the key. Barry started looking and found it first. He tried to pick it up but failed miserably.  _Seriously Barry?_ Kara asked, leaning against the fortress with a smirk.  _Haven't we been through this before?_  Kara accidentally sent the memory of the first time they went to the fortress to Barry. She had explained the key back then to him.

"Wanted to see if my strength was enhanced any," Barry said. "Conclusion: It's not."

"Definitely not for White Dwarf Alloy," Kara smirked as she easily picked up the key and opened the door, letting the couple into the fortress. "Hello Kara Zor-El," Kal-X the mini robot servant of Clark's said, flying up to. "And Kara Zor-El's mate. What may I do for you?"

"Hello Kal-X, we have some questions about the bond," Kara said, getting straight into it.

"I will start the hologram for you," Kal-X said automatically; all answers about Kryptonian bonds were part of the hologram of Jor-El and not programed into the robot.

After a moment Kara saw the familiar face of her uncle. "Hello my niece," Jor-El's hologram said. "You have questions?"

"Yes, Uncle Jor," Kara said. "I'll get right down to it. Please, how can a human and a Kryptonian have a full Kryptonian mental link?"

"It isn't. A full link is only possible between Kryptonians," Jor answered.

"But my… mate," she used Kal-X's term, "and myself have now developed a full bond," Kara said, hoping the information was in the program.

"It's impossible. You're bonded with a human. An empathic bond is the most advanced you will experience," Jor said.

"But what if that human was struck by lightning created by a particle accelerator and became superhuman?" Barry asked.

"That event is a one in a million possibilities," Jor said. "And extremely unlikely."

"It happened, though." Kara said, and immediately saw the familiar glow of a scan happening on the pair of them.

"It seems like the lightning caused an unlikely strengthening of the bond already there. It was enhanced from an empathic bond to a stable full Kryptonian bond," Jor said after the light was gone. "This has never happened in the history of our people. Congratulations Kara."

The hologram turned off, causing Kara and Barry look at each other.  _Well that was helpful,_ Barry thought sarcastically.  _It's not like we didn't already know that._

 _Oh shush, there's no information_  Kara thought back.

 _Maybe ask about the full bond instead?_ Barry suggested.  _It seems like it'll be the closest explanation to what we have._

… Present Day …

"So that's it. The lightning strike?" Cisco asked, and Barry and Kara nodded. "Right..." Cisco turned back to his food.

"I got one more question." Jesse said after a moment.

"Okay," Kara said as Joe now groaned, wincing into his food now.

"How can you two sing like you're the stars of some stupid high school musical TV show?" Jesse asked.

"How do you know we can sing?" Barry asked. They hadn't sung since Jesse came to town; especially not in her presence.

"Googled you before I came here," Jesse said with a smirk. "Found those pretty popular 'Karry Karaoke' videos."

"Popular? I never thought they got a following," Kara said, and Iris started to hum to herself. "Iris?"

"Oh come on. You are multi-billionaires running STAR-Freaking-Labs. It's not like this is not my fault," Iris said holding her hands up in defense. "I just put them online. You two went into the spotlight with STAR labs. People, like Jesse here, googled you and they found the videos. They have been shared over a million times now."

Kara and Barry actually snorted at this. "To think some old videos from when we were in college got popular," Barry said amused.

"College?" Jesse asked. "There are a lot of recent ones. Including you two singing at weddings – even your own, I believe. More popular than that dude from the British boyband…"

Barry and Kara stopped laughing at this and looked at Iris. Iris laughed nervously before standing. "I'll… err, I'll clean up the plates," she tried.

"Iris?" Barry asked, half-annoyed, half-bemused. He had never contented to her uploading every single video of his and Kara's karaoke sessions since the original.

"It's fine," Kara giggled to herself.

"Iris!" Barry tried again, but his sister had already left the room.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being the boss is not all fun and games. Sometimes it means firing someone. And sometimes the people you fire are mad as a hatter. Kara and Barry are about to find this out the hard way.

Kara was on her phone in her office, grinning as she nodded to herself, listening to the person on the other end. "Yes," Kara said as something was printed out of a fax machine. "I got the contract right now." There was a knock on her door and Kara held up one finger without even looking, telling whomever it was to wait. "It will be reviewed soon and I'll get back to you. From the sounds of this, it will be a good relationship for both of us." Kara exchanged goodbyes with whoever was one the phone and hung up. "Yes!" Kara mumbled to herself, a smile still on her face as she pumped her fist in victory and thought to Barry:  _We got it!_

"Um… excuse me, Mrs. Allen?" a female voice said, and Kara turned around. A blonde girl not much younger than Kara herself was standing at the door. Kara had nearly forgotten the knock on her office door a few moments ago.

"Sorry Ms.…?" Kara paused, a name not coming to her.

"It's fine, that sounded like good news. I'm Alice Fletcher," Alice said. "I'm a lab assistant here. I work with Dr. Jervis Tetch."

"Okay," Kara said, pointing to a seat opposite hers, indicating for Alice to take it. "Jervis Tetch. That's the experiments on improving brain function?" Alice nodded. "Can't say I'm up to date on his research. What may I help you with?" Kara couldn't help but think she was forgetting something.

"I was wondering if I could be transferred?" Alice said as politely as possible. "If I could work under someone else? I love working here, but I can't work with Dr. Tetch anymore."

"Any reason…?" Kara paused as she suddenly remembered. "Oh, you filed an harassment complaint against him, yes?" Alice nodded. "I thought Barry took care of that…?"

"He did talk to him and it was settled for a short while, but it has gotten worst since I got engaged. He's a nice guy but he's a bit… odd." Alice said. "He can't take no for an answer, and he keeps on quoting Alice in Wonderland to me."

"Alice in Wonderland? The movie?" Kara asked.

"No, the books," Alice said. "I just can't work with him anymore but I want to stay here and I know we're supposed to go to Mr. Allen while your pregnant but he's not here and I just really need this transfer…" she said on one quick breath, obviously having wanted to say this for a while.

"You won't have to work with him another day," Kara simply, said holding out her hand to stop Alice. "Take the rest of the day off. By tomorrow you'll have a new assignment." Kara smiled as she put her hand on the papers that had been faxed over. "Trust me… with the news that's about to come out we'll have a lot to do. We may even have to question Dr. Tetch's position eventually though."

"Thank you, Mrs. Allen," Alice said, grinning happily at Kara before leaving the office.

"Sally," Kara called to the girl sitting at the desk right outside her office. Cat Grant had been true to her word and sent over one of her reject assistants and so far, this girl was working out well. "Can you find all files on Jervis Tetch and his research. Have them on my desk by lunch."

"Yes ma'am," Sally said by the doorway.

"Also call up our lawyers and let them know I am sending over a contract I want them to look over right away," Kara said and Sally nodded another "Yes ma'am" before getting to work.

-Superflash-

Later that day a small man with blonde hair wearing a top hat was in Kara's office. The whole attire was slightly disturbing to look at and Kara could swear he'd looked more… normal upon his original job interview. "Dr. Tetch, I had a visit from your lab assistant this morning," Kara said.

"Why did you send her home? I need her," Jervis said with a slight droll.

"She's no longer your lab assistant, doctor." Kara said. "And her visit forced me to look into your work here. We've had several complaints about you from, not just your assistant, but other female employees as well. As for your work here we've put a lot of money behind you but have seen little progress or return."

"These things take time," Jervis started, defensively.

"I am aware, which is why we gave you a lot of leeway, but you've been working here since we opened up and I've seen nothing. Palmer Tech has research on the same topic that is miles ahead of yours, and because of this STAR labs will no longer be working on your research. With all the complaints I have anyway, I have no choice but to fire you."

"You can't do this," Jervis said, suddenly standing.

"I just did," Kara said as politely as possible.

Jervis took a card out of his pocket and quickly reached out to put it on Kara's head, surprising her. "You will rehire me and give me back Alice." He stated forcefully.

"No, I won't," Kara said, moving back and taking the card off her head and putting it on the desk. "What is this?" Kara didn't notice the shock on Jervis face as she observed the card. "Now please, leave STAR labs before I call security to remove you."

"I need my research," Jervis said, wanting now, more than ever to continue what he was doing.

"Read your contract more closely. Your research belongs to STAR labs," Kara said. "You can buy it from us, but you would have to refund everything we put into it, plus a bit extra." Kara took out a piece of paper with calculations already on it and passed it over to Tetch. "We know how to protect our work here, doctor and unless you can give me that, your research will be transferred to Palmer Tech to see if there is anything in that they can use."

"You can't do this," Jervis said again as Kara stood up and walked around her desk.

"I'm sorry Dr. Tecth. I try to work with my scientist for the best interest for all of us, but STAR labs need to make money. Not waste it. Now please collect your personal belonging and leave or be escorted out."

"No, you can't!" Jervis said, suddenly standing up and punching Kara in the face. Kara missed the days when that wouldn't have hurt. She had not expected it, not being able to dodge in time, and with the baby taking necessary solar energies from her system, the punch hurt.

Before Jervis could do anything else he was tossed on to the floor by another figure. "Did you just punch my pregnant wife?!" Barry demanded, clearly angry as Kara held her nose. Behind him were a couple of security guards that worked at the labs. It seemed Sally had alerted security nonetheless. "Take him out." Barry ordered the two very bulky men, who grabbed Jervis by each arm, taking him literally kicking and screaming away. "Are you alright?" Barry looked over Kara who nodded. The injury from the punch was already healed up.

Barry put an arm around Kara as the two walked out of the office, Kara thanking Sally as she passed the desk, and to the Superflash cave. Cisco, Caitlin, and Krypto were in there as usual along with new addition Jesse, who seemed to be the only one actually working in the group.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked at the look of worry on both superhero's faces; Barry telling her instantly of Tetch's behavior. Before Barry had even finished, in fact on the word 'punch', Caitlin was by Kara's side, checking her over.

"Oh… I'm glad you got rid of that Mad Hatter," Cisco said, making even Jesse stop to look at him.

"Mad Hatter?" Barry asked a little unsure.

"He always wears that stupid top hat and quotes Alice in Wonderland to everyone, so… Mad Hatter," Cisco said with a smile, proud of the name.

"Very original, Ramone…" Jesse muttered from her desk, not looking up as she obviously disproved of the name. Cisco raised an eyebrow in her direction, but said nothing as he turned to look at Caitlin and Kara.

"Hey what's wrong with that one?" Cisco asked defensively. "It's a good name!"

"What are you doing Jesse?" Kara asked, deciding not to comment on Cisco naming someone who was not a super villain. She moved passed Cisco to get nearer to Jesse.

"Research into Barry's powers," Jesse said at little distractedly, looking up from the computer. "They are fascinating! I honestly can't believe you haven't done this before." Jesse was smiling as she talked, finally looking away from the monitor to look at her boss. "Hopefully by discovering how they work I can help train you, Barry, to get faster and learn even more tricks. I have a theory but… I'm going to have to wait until I have everything sorted."

"Okay," Barry said, seeing no problem in this. Honestly he had wondered if anyone was going to look into his speed-force powers, but he hadn't really been bothered if no-one did. "Well at least one of you three are working." He now joked and Cisco stuck out his tongue at his friend. Krypto barked from his spot, going up to Kara, upset that he had not been there to protect her and the baby. Krypto had started to get even more protective of his mistress since the baby started showing. Kara stroked her dog's head though with a smile.

"So any other news?" Caitlin asked.

"Well…" Kara and Barry looked at each other, both deciding to tell these three employees the good news. "We got the contract with NASA! They want us to convert some of the technology we're developing here for use in space, and since the new President wants to rebuild our space program, NASA wants us to design new prototypes ships for going into space and even new telescopes. If everything works out well some of our scientist might even end up going to the space station."

"Damn, wow…" Cisco said, whistling too with a clearly impressed attitude toward this information. "Any chance the head of the anti-meta human department will go?"

"We need you down here," Barry said with a smirk to Cisco. "Besides, I don't know if you would survive NASA training." This caused nearly everyone to laugh. "Well, I'm done in my lab for today so we're heading home. Call me if anything goes south." Cisco nodded as the pair left the labs.

-Superflash-

Jervis Tetch walked into his apartment. "Fired!" he slammed the door behind him. "Can you believe that, Carol Lewis?" Jervis said, turning to the only other living thing in the apartment, which was a monkey. "They fired me and took my research!"

He moved over to look over the monkey in its large cage. "And it didn't work… Not on her. It's supposed to work on everyone. I need to know why. I need my research." The monkey came up to the man and started to screech. "Of course. I'll go get it back." Jervis pet the monkey before looking out the window. "Once night falls…"

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara were sitting on their couch, playing a game of Monopoly. "Mine," Barry said with a smile as Kara landed on his property. "Three houses. That's going to cost you." Kara stuck her tongue out of her husband as she handed over the fake money, which made her completely bankrupt. "You should surround now."

"It's a stupid game," Kara said, pouting and Barry could feel her getting unusually upset. He sighed as he sent happy emotions to her.

"It's just a game sweetie," Barry said, kissing her cheek.  _One day we'll be losing to this little one._  Barry put his hand on Kara's stomach.

"Losing?" Kara asked.

"Human tradition. Parents let the kids win," Barry said with a smirk.

"I'd prefer our kids earn a victory," Kara said it clearly, not being a Kryptonian tradition.  _On Krypton we had to actually practice and win._ Kara confirmed to Barry in her head.

 _I bet there was one or two times when you were just playing with your parents when they let you win. Especially with a stupid game like this,_ Barry thought back. "They wouldn't want you to be sad at losing. You'll see eventually. My turn."

Barry took the dice and was around to roll when Kara's cellphone binged. Kara looked at it. "An alarm went off at the labs," Kara informed Barry. "Maybe you should check it out.?"

Barry nodded, dropping the dice and running out.  _I'll clean up,_  Kara thought.

 _Leave it for later,_ Barry thought back.

Kara looked at Krypto who was resting on the floor but had looked up when Barry ran out without him giving a sad moan at being left behind. "Hey, you stay with me," Kara said, opening up her arms so Krypto jumped up onto the couch and snuggled against Kara gently. Kara silently pet her dog as she turned on the TV. "I miss being Supergirl…" she sighed to herself now as Krypto licked her face.

-Superflash-

Barry had run into Superflash cave first to get on his outfit before running to where the alarm had gone off. He looked around. The lab was a mess.  _Whose lab is this?_ Barry asked as Kara as he looked around.

 _No_   _one's anymore. It was where that Jervis Tetch worked,_ Kara answered Barry, being able to see what he could obviously.

 _Well, I think he decided to come back,_ Barry thought.  _Call Cisco and Caitlin. Tell them to come back to the lab. I want them to look over this doctor's research._ Barry couldn't help but notice their security guards were missing.

 _What about Jesse?_ Kara asked

 _I ran passed her when I got on my outfit,_ Barry answered.  _Remind me to tell her not to work herself to death._ They might have not known Jesse for long, but Barry was really starting to think of her like a little sister. He kind of felt he owed her a lot considering her parent's murderer was also his mother's murderer and he was the sole cause of all the deaths, although he didn't try to think of that aspect too deeply.

Not long later Cisco and Caitlin were working with Jesse, looking over the research. "Seems Jervis might have been more successful than he let on," Caitlin said. "Well in one way… I think he mastered mind-control."

"Seriously?" Cisco said. He was out of his league on this one. This was more bio than anything else.

"Yes," both Jesse and Caitlin said together and then look at each other. "You can explain." Caitlin nodded to Jesse.

"Seems he managed to make a device to suppress brain functions in this area, right here. This would make the person controllable. My guess would be to the first person to give an order," Jesse said pointing at a picture of the human brain and indicating an area to Cisco. "Although the device would have to be against the head for it to work."

Kara, who had been listening, sat up as she sent the memory of Jervis Tetch putting that card against her head to Barry, who ran to her office and grabbed said card before running back.

"Like this?" Barry asked holding the card up, noticing something strange about it. "He tried to use it on Kara. It didn't work. So it's a bust."

"Not exactly," Caitlin said, bringing up an imagine of a brain. "This is a scan of Kara's brain."

"Oh wow,' Jesse said looking it over. "I mean I knew she was an alien but wow."

Barry looked at Cisco who shrugged, as he look the card. Inventions were what he was good with, not physiology. He needed more to find out how these cards ticked. "Okay more explanation needed."

"Kara's brain is different to ours," Caitlin said. "The area that would need suppressing to control her is different to ours… the point being, if these were made for humans it would not effect a Kryptonian."

"Okay, I'm going to his apartment," Barry said, putting his mask up.

"Whoa give me some time to study these cards. Make a way for you not to be brainwashed," Cisco said.

"I got Kara," Barry said. "It worked against Grodd, and even those visions Phobia gave me." Barry ran off without another word, leaving the others in annoyed silence.

"Sometimes I wish he would wait before running off," Cisco finally sighed as he went to study the card anyway.

-Superflash-

Barry easily ran into the apartment they had on file for Jervis Tetch to only find a monkey trying to get a banana out of a lock box. The monkey saw Barry and pointed, making sad noises. Barry raised an eyebrow but went and got the banana for the monkey who happily took it and ran to the couch to eat.

"Okay… weird," Barry said.

"What?" Caitlin's voice was over the coms.

"He has a monkey," Barry said and heard the laughing as Barry looked around the apartment. He couldn't find anything that would tell him where this Jervis went.

-Superflash-

Kara was coming out of the bathroom when there was a crash and her door flew off its hinges. Jervis Tetch walked in, wearing a large top hat with two people Kara recognized as guards for STAR. They both had a card attached to their head. "Ms. Allen," Jervis Tetch said with a weird smile. "Now you did not fall under my device. That was not nice. How did you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said as Krypto jumped up between his mistress and the intruders, growling.  **"No powers."** Kara said in Kryptonese, knowing Krypto would understand. Krypto continued growling however.  _Barry…_ Kara thought, and could feel Barry coming back to their apartment immediately.

"Get rid of the dog," Jervis ordered and the two guards went towards Krypto, who reacted right away by biting them both. Even under mind control pain caused them to retreat. "I said get rid of the dog! Get her." One guard went towards Krypto, the other towards Kara. Krypto seemed torn between wanting to protect his mistress but also wanting to obey her orders of no powers. Kara pushed the guard away from her, trying not to use all her strength.

The guard grabbed her arm hard, which hurt. Krypto bite the guard coming at him again and headed towards Kara when Barry showed and punched the guard holding onto Kara. "Mrs. Allen," Barry said, grabbing the card off the guard's head and then off the other guard, fast.

Barry turned around to see face Jervis but he was gone. "Wait? What?" The guard said, looking around. "Mrs. Allen? What happened?" Krypto growled at them and Kara ordered him off.

"Long story," Kara sighed, taking out her phone to call Joe. They would need his help here.

Barry ran out to get out of his outfit so he could return as Barry Allen instead of the Flash.

-Superflash-

"Well the guards are fine," Joe said a few minutes later now in Kara and Barry's apartment. "Some minor injures from breaking down doors and a couple of small dog bites." Krypto barked from his spot. He was told not to use his powers and he did well. Kara smiled as she pet him and looked at her phone.

"Media has gotten a hold of this," Kara sighed, her phone was binging non-stop now. "I've got to make a statement."

"You were just attacked," Barry said putting an arm around his wife. "All this stress is not good for you or the baby." Barry couldn't help but worry for his wife and child. Wanting to protect them. It was only natural. "Can it wait?"

"And let rumors spread? No, it needs to be taken care of," Kara said. She loved the fact Barry wanted to take care of her but she also wanted to do her job. "We'll be fine. I contacted Cat Grant already. She has agreed to come with a camera and stream my statement live wherever I want."

"My house," Joe said. "You can't stay here. You're coming with me." Joe then gave Barry a look. "I'll protect her and my grandkid." Barry smiled, thankful to his foster father.

 _If that's settled you go back to STAR and see if the team has any information on Jervis,_ Kara thought to Barry. Barry nodded kissed his wife before leaving. Joe held out a hand to Kara who took it and told Krypto to follow and the trio left.

-Superflash-

Barry walked into the cave where his own trio of tech support was still working away. "Okay, plans?" Barry said.

"This," Cisco said holding up a small device. "Put it behind your ear and it will neutralize the effect of the card. Keep you in control just in case your bond with Kara doesn't work this time. It's  _always_ good to have a backup." He emphasized the 'always' to a raised eyebrow from Barry.

Barry took the small device to put is behind his ear as instructed. "And any idea where he is?" he now asked.

"One," Jesse said. "Well, it was actually Caitlin's idea."

"While he annoyed several female employees, he seemed obsessed with his lab assistant. A couple of people have commented on this," Caitlin said. "Maybe because her name was Alice and he had some weird obsession with Alice in Wonderland. We think he will go after her. Force her to love him, maybe."

"Mad Hatter is not a bad name for this guy after all." Barry mumbled to himself. "Lead me to her," He ran out, and Cisco got on the coms.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting in Joe's living room, Krypto next to her his head on her lap as she stroked his back. Cat Grant had arrived with the camera. "This will be broadcasted live on all CatCo media," Cat informed Kara. "And thank you for giving this scoop to CatCo."

"Well, you're easier and faster than anyone else," Kara joked with her former boss. "Okay, I'm ready."

Cat turned on the camera and then nodded to Kara to start. She took a breath. "Hello. As you know I am Kara Allen, co-owner and manger of STAR labs. As has been reported today already, a former employee attacked me in my own home. I fired him this morning because of several harassment claims against him and his lack of conclusive research. It seems he wanted revenge. I thank the Flash and Supergirl for saving me. They are true heroes and I hope they catch this former employee before he does anymore harm to anyone else."

Cat turned off the camera and was on the phone instructing her people to play it on loop for a while in seconds. "That was good," Cat said finally with a smirk.

"I don't understand. Why did you thank Supergirl?" Joe asked confused. "She wasn't there obviously."

"But no one knows she wasn't there," Kara said. "You told us yourself the guards don't remember anything after that card was put on their head to the time Barry took it off. The only one who can disprove Supergirl being there is Jervis Tetch and who's going to believe him over Kara Allen?"

"She just bought us more time before people start questioning Supergirl's non appearance," Cat Grant said. "Time that we need. Unfortunately, any excuse we have been coming up with is sounding… off. What about that shape shifter?"

"Krypto and J'onn don't get along," Kara said. "You said if we had a fake Supergirl appearing, Krypto needed to be with her and it's won't be convincing with J'onn."

"Well we'll do a costume test and see what I think," Cat said, determined to see for herself.

"I would also need a fake Supergirl to walk into the DEO," Kara said. "Some people there who don't know my identity are starting to wonder."

"We'll figure something out," Joe said putting a hand on his daughter-in-law's own. "Don't worry."

-Superflash-

In the meanwhile, Barry had run to where Alice lived with her fiancée to find Jervis already there, taking a clearly brain-washed Alice out. "My Alice," Jervis said coyly. "Always will be my Alice."

"She's not yours," Barry said, running in front of Jervis. "She'll never be yours."

"I control her now," Jervis said, glaring at the Flash now. "She's mine. She loves me. Not him. Tell him. Tell him you love me."

"I love him," Alice said noncommittedly pointing to Mad Hatter, but there was clearly no feeling behind it. She was doing what she was told.

"That's not love. Love is not easy to get rid of. This is easy," Barry said, running fast and grabbing the card from Alice's head. The second the card was gone Alice blinked and, noticing Jervis had her hand, started screaming at him and pulling away. "See. You can't make someone love you!"

"No, she was mine and she will be again!" Jervis took out another card and went to put it to Alice's head, who had backed away from him but Barry got between the two. Jervis reacted and put the card on Barry instead and ordered Barry away but he did not move. "What?" Jervis said, stepping back as yet another person did not fall under this control. He thought his device was perfect.

"Your mind control is easy to defeat as well," Barry said with a sigh, taking the card off him and tossing it on the floor before punching Jervis and knocking the former STAR employee out. He then turned to the frightened Alice. "Call the police and tell them Jervis Tetch is here and knocked out. I got to go." Normally Barry would take Jervis to the police station himself but he wanted to go back to Joe's and make sure Kara was okay.

Alice nodded, going back inside for her phone as the Flash left.

-Superflash-

By the time Barry had run back to Joe's Kara was already in bed with Krypto snuggled against her. He kissed her forehead before pushing Krypto away. The dog gave Barry a look before moving to the bottom of the bed.  _You got him?_  Barry heard the clearly tired thought of Kara. It had gotten late.

 _Yeah,_  Barry thought back, laying down next to his wife.  _Go back to dreamland._  Kara didn't response, as she was already asleep. Barry chuckled to himself as he lay there, silently smiling as she watched Kara's dreams for a while before falling asleep himself.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had received a text early in the morning from Jesse, asking her to meet Jesse at the STAR lab field. "Jesse?" Caitlin called out. "Where are you?" There was a flash as a speedster appeared and Caitlin was surprised on who. "Jesse Wells? You're back?" Caitlin just assumed this was the Jessica Wells of Earth-1. She was even wearing the same speedster outfit.

"What? No, it's me! Jesse Morgan," Jesse said removing the mask. "I used inspiration from pictures of my counterpart for this outfit." Jesse had been caught up on parallel worlds and her counterpart who visited, leading for the team to find her a while ago.

"How are you running?" Caitlin asked confused. "How are you fast?!" As far as Caitlin knew the particle accelerator explosion was the only way to get speedster powers and obviously Jesse was nowhere near the explosion.

"That's why I asked you to come here," Jesse said. "But you can't tell anyone. This is our secret for now."

"Oh… kay," Caitlin said, and Jesse took out a vial with some dark liquid in it.

"By studying Barry speed I started to find a way to replicate it. I came up with this," Jesse held out the vial to Caitlin who took it. "I don't know what it would do to a speedster like Barry but for normal humans it lets us run like Barry for a while. It runs out though and I can't go that fast with it or do the tricks Barry has been doing. That's why I want your help. I want you to improve this. Make it better."

"You tested this on yourself," Caitlin said in shock looking over the vial. "Couldn't you have tested it on something, or someone else first? We don't know if there are any side effects. What else this might be doing to you."

"It will only work on humans," Jesse stated. "I couldn't risk testing it on anyone else, Caitlin."

"We need to run tests on you right away," Caitlin sighed.

"So you'll help?" Jesse asked, hopeful.

"First we find out if its safe and then, yes… I'll help," Caitlin said, unsure of this. She hadn't realized how deep into Barry's powers Jesse had already researched.

"Thank you – with both you and I working together, we can make Velocity better."

"Velocity?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"That's what I have been calling it," Jesse said, proud of the name. "Velocity, cool name right?"

"Don't turn into another Cisco," Caitlin mumbled, smirking though. She already had one person naming everything. She didn't need another.


	7. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mad Hatter attacked them in their own home Kara and Barry are starting to realize that maybe the apartment they could afford when she was Cat Grant's assistant and he just a CSI is not appropriate for them anymore. It's time for them to move on up and to a better, bigger, place.

Kara was sitting on Joe's couch watching the TV and petting Krypto when Barry came in. "So, how's the apartment?" Kara asked, continuing to pet her dog absentmindedly. She had some conversation with the labs, and had the contract with NASA officially signed and sent after their lawyers gave it the okay, but with Barry and Joe insisting she take it easy for the day, she was.

"Not much damage," Barry said. "Seen worst but our landlord was pissed. I don't think he wants to renew the lease with us." Barry took a seat next to Kara showing her how angry their landlord had been in his mind. "You'd think owning the biggest business in Central City, he'd go easy… Anyway, Joe will let us stay here as long as we want but well with the baby we should find a new place soon. We don't need to be moving when you're too far along." Barry placed his hand on the bump, it was growing bigger day by day. "Any kicks yet?"

"Too early Barry," Kara said, smiling as she couldn't personally wait for the kicks to start either, but with being a little over three months it was way too soon to really start. "So we need to go apartment hunting?" Krypto barked. "Krypto is right. We need to find anther place that allows dogs,"

"You know, I have been thinking," Barry said thoughtfully now. "Clark and Lois got that bigger apartment because of the money he is now getting from Hero Corp… Maybe the type of apartment we could afford when you were Cat Grant's assistant and I was just a CSI just isn't appropriate anymore. We should buy our own place. Not rent. We can afford it after all."

"You want to buy a house?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking more of a penthouse," Barry said taking out a brochure he'd grabbed earlier but had been hiding to show her. "We want to stay in the city and the new building development is ready and there's a few penthouses going. We'd own one for ourselves so there would be no problem having Krypto. And it would not be easy to break into in case we get anymore crazy ex-employees in the future. It would be very safe for this kid and anymore we might have and, give them room to run and play."

Kara was looking over what Barry handed her.  _We honestly could afford this easily,_ Kara thought looking at the price, which was high for people on the 'average' income, but with the income from the labs they would be set and easy.  _Okay then, let's look at it._

 _Already set up an appointment for tomorrow,_ Barry thought back to her with a smirk.

-Superflash-

"This is the top two floors," the agent for the penthouse was saying as she showed them around. "As you can see, a large state of the art kitchen with an open floor plan to this large family room – so great line of sight for any little ones," she nodded to Kara's bump. They were currently standing in the kitchen area by the counter which was connected to the large empty space that would be perfect for a family room. The agent pointed to the glass double doors. "A very large balcony. You can set up a nice table out there. Even put a grill. Or maybe just some chairs to look out on the beautiful view of the bay. There are two other rooms on this floor; one would be a perfect office and a smaller room which may, I say, would make a great playroom for the kid. There's also a half-bath on this level along with a laundry room. Upstairs are four bedrooms including the master, which as an en suite. There's a family bathroom located up there too. This would also come with a parking spot in the garage, and of course your own private elevator."

The agent pointed at the elevators located on the opposite end of the room. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think we'll take a look around," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara.

"Let me know if you have any questions," the agent said, taking out her phone and the two walked around the place. Checking out the downstairs first and then the bedroom upstairs. Kara fell in love with the master bedroom and the other three rooms were perfect for their growing family as well.

 _Look at that view!_ Kara thought as they stepped out onto the balcony last.  _This would be a perfect place to Supergirl or Flash out of. No one would see._

 _I like this. I know we can look around for more, hell we could buy a mansion if we want, but that's not us. This feels more right and I don't think we will find anything better,_ Barry thought.

 _I agree,_  Kara two just knew this was their home _._

Barry nodded. "Excuse me," Barry said to the agent who was on the phone. "We have decided we want to make an offer."

"I'll have to call you back," the agent said hanging up the phone. "Before you do, just know we have some good offers on the table already. I don't know if you'll be able to match."

"Asking price?" Barry suggested, making the agent pause. "Anyone offer you that?" The agent shook her head. Truthfully she had told the owner it was overpriced and not to expect asking price. "We don't want to play around. We will give you the asking price. The only condition is we want this place and we want it by the end of the week. Our lawyers can hurry the process along and we can get a check to you by tomorrow depending on the signing of the contract."

"What do you two do again?" The agent asked, a little unsure to people so young could afford this.

 _"_ You don't recognize us?" Kara asked from behind Barry. "We're the owners of STAR labs." The agent's mouth dropped opened at that and then a grin appeared on her face.

"I'll have to talk to my client and I'll let you know."

"Well you have our number," Barry said. "We'll take our leave." Barry took Kara's hand and headed to the elevator.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were sitting down to dinner with Joe, Iris, and Eddie when Barry's cellphone rang. Barry answered and left the room to talk for a few minutes.  _We got it!_  He thought to Kara before he had even hung up. Kara smiled and jumped up to hug Barry.

"What are we missing?" Iris asked, knowing something had happened and getting used to the pair's non-verbal communication skills. It had taken a while but it seemed normal now.

"The penthouse we saw today," Barry said. "It's ours."

"Congratulations!" Eddie said, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He loved his job but it was getting a bit hard being around people who could buy whatever they wanted. Money was tight for him and Iris. It was for anyone who didn't work for, or with, STAR Labs.

"I'm going to miss you though," Joe said as he took another sip of his drink. "I liked having you here. This place is lonely now that both you and Iris are gone." Joe then smirked. "Although I don't need the sleepless nights of having a baby in the house."

"We were never going to get that close," Barry said with a laugh, not imaging living here for another almost six months and then after the baby was born. No, he loved his foster father but his family needed their own home. "And we have so much planning to do. I think we should buy completely new furniture. Ours is too small for that place."

"Agreed," Kara said. "And I do want to make that room an office. It would be nice being able to work from home there instead of in the labs. I could easily run the media from home especially, now that I have Sally in the labs."

"And I can be at the labs more to deal with employees," Barry said nodding liking this plan. Letting Kara be home more was an ideal situation at the moment.

"Aren't you forgetting something Barry?" Joe asked making Barry look at him confused. "CSI? You're still a CSI."

"Oh," Barry said looking down at his food as Kara continued to eat. Kara was eating three times as much as normally lately and considering how much they ate to begin with it was an unbelievable amount. "Joe, I should have told you the other day. I gave Singh my two-week notice. He told me to just finish out the week. My last day as a CSI is tomorrow."

"Oh," Joe said looking down at his food now in surprise, suddenly not hungry himself. With the labs, Flash stuff, and Kara he mainly just saw Barry at crime scenes now. "I knew this was going to come eventually. You haven't needed that job for a while."

"We'll come by a lot," Barry said quickly, and Kara nodded her agreement. Joe smiled.

"Yeah," Joe said nodding and knowing this decision was for the best. Barry needed more time for his family. He couldn't keep a job he didn't need.

"Oh and Kara, we have to get a big screen TV for that family room," Barry said suddenly going back to the apartment thoughts of a huge TV on his mind.  _We can put the one we have now in our bedroom._

 _Okay,_ Kara agreed as Eddie threw down his fork, annoyed now.

"You know, most people when they are expecting a child are worried about money," Eddie said. "It unbelievable to think you two can throw out a job and buy penthouses, big screen TVs, and anything you want really!"

"Eddie!" Iris shouted to her husband as Eddie got up. "That's not nice. Kara and Barry are family. We should be happy for them and their success." Eddie didn't answer as he stormed off and slammed the front door on his way out. They heard a car start up a moment later.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked concerned. Eddie never acted like that.

"Um… well… I got fired," Iris said, avoiding her father's eyes at this as she concentrated on Kara.

"Oh," Kara said, tears appearing in her eyes – clearly hormones were making her over-react. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us…? That's just awful!"

 _Kara…,_  Barry said sending calming emotions to her. Iris did not need Kara over-reacting on her. "What happened?" He now directed this to Iris.

"Cut backs at the paper. I was hired to write articles on superheroes but Cat Grant and Lois beat us there. Daily Planet and CatCo are too hard to compete with in that area. The paper is going under. No one reads newspapers anymore."

"I could pull strings with Cat," Kara said. "Get you a job there."

'Thank you, but CatCo is National City-based. Eddie's job is here. Even a few hours away I can't commute that far," Iris said. "It's not like we're not making nothing and we have savings so we'll be fine for a while, but we did need the two paychecks. Epically with paying back Eddie's student loans." Iris shook her head. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out though."

"Iris if you need money we're more than willing to give you some," Barry said reassuringly.

"No," Iris said firmly, shaking her head. "It's fine thank you, but we'll be okay on our own." Iris pushed her plate away. "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then call Eddie to get back here to get me." Iris stood up and headed for the bathroom.

 _Why won't she let us help her?_ Kara asked.

 _I don't know,_  Barry thought back and then heard Joe chuckle. Just by their faces he knew what they were thinking.

"Something you two don't understand is sometimes people don't want others to jump in and help them. Especially when it comes to money. They want to stand on their own," Joe said and sighed. "I'd love to help them too, but they are adults and a married couple. They don't want daddy's or brothers to come to their aide. Not until they have absolutely no choice." There was a moment of silent. "You two concentrate on your new place. Acting normal is the best thing you can do."

The two looked at each other but nodded as they went back to eat. Despite Iris situation, they couldn't help but feel excited for their new place.


	8. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected arrival of Earth-1 Kara proves useful when it comes to Supergirl appearances in National and Central City, but when J'onn is kidnapped by his greatest enemies, will Kara Wells be able to fill her Karry double's boots to help save him? And will a surprise in the enemy ranks put more than J'onn in jeopardy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second crossover with the Prime Series or Prime Earth as it is called. I will warn you after part four crossovers with other Earths do become more common.

Kara Wells of Prime Earth entered STAR Labs, her mind set on finding one person. She had her Kryptonian dog, Powie, walking next to her. Powie was the Kryptonian equivalent of a golden retriever, given to her by Kal-El, and already loyal to a tee. Kara loved the fact she had her own dog now. To have something she couldn't break with her strength. Today was Kara's day off though and she was on a mission. A mission that involved world hopping again. It was becoming a common occurrence for her.

She had to take Caitlin advice. Breaking Barry wrist wasn't the last injury she had accidentally given Barry. As they were getting more serious and closer things happens. The other day she accidentally dislocated his shoulder. He said it was fine but to Kara it was unacceptable. She needed to talk to a Kara Zor-El. She needed advice. Unfortunately, she knew the Kara of Earth-3, dubbed Alien Earth by Cisco, and SuperEarth wouldn't have the advice she needed. In fact from phone conversations with Alien Earth Kara, Kara Wells knew her boyfriend Mon-El was just as strong and unbreakable as them. And SuperEarth Kara was still single. This was important and specialized information she needed. She had asked Mutant Earth Kara Kent when they went back to set up the communication system but Kent had shrugged and merely said she was figuring it out meaning Kent had barely any advice. There was only one Kara who she absolutely knew would know, and that was where she needed to go.

"Cisco!" Kara called, smiling at the only other person in STAR labs. Caitlin, who was dating Ray Palmer, was out of town, while her foster dad and sister, Harry and Jesse were out in the city as far as she knew. Barry was at work at the Precinct too, not that his heart was in the job anymore.

"Any reason why we're meeting here?" Cisco asked. Kara had called Cisco and asked him to meet her in a little used part of the lab, just in case. "And why do I need my Vibe goggles?"

"I want to go to the Karry Earth – the Karry Universe," Kara said conspiratorially, surprising Cisco. Cisco knew Kara Wells had started to really like that world from the time she had been there, and the stuffed animal they had given her of Krypto was something she still treasured, even with her own Powie; not to mention that the 'Karry' of that world could be what this Kara and Barry were heading for, but even so, the group had made no attempt to return since their first visit. In fact, they hadn't even contacted that world or gone back to set up a communication system. Cisco hadn't even spied on them in a while. He'd thought they were a little too perfect from his time observing the place. That a lot of things had worked out there that didn't on other Earths. When he saw that his counterpart was dating Lisa Snart he had decided that was enough and stopped looking.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"I need to talk to Kara Allen about something," Kara Wells said. "It's personal."

"Look let's call Bar –"

"No!" Kara snapped, Powie growled at Cisco, making the man back up. "Barry cannot know about this." Barry was the last person she wanted to explain to why she needed to head back to Karry Universe. "I just need to have a conversation with her. With Kara Allen. No one has to know. Just open a portal to Kara Allen and in an hour or so bring me back. It shouldn't take too long."

Cisco sighed, figuring it was better not to argue with Kara. With the Multiverse Enhancers in place, he could connect with Karry Universe now and once Kara was gone he could call Barry and tell him where she was. "Okay," Cisco said, putting on his goggle and holding out his hand. He concentrated on the Karry Universe, one of the easiest universes to pick out now since it was one of four with the devices in place, and on Kara Allen herself.

A familiar blue ripple expanded from his free hand, spreading outward to create a breach that whipped up air around them; Kara's shorter hair flying at all angles. 'That will bring you right to her." Cisco stated.

'Thanks," Kara said, and then to the surprise of Cisco lifted him up and flew into the portal! Powie barked and flew in behind her.

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

The Karry Universe

Kara Allen was on her cellphone in the penthouse. "I know Cat," Kara said politely, sitting on her new couch. Since getting the penthouse they had completely decorated it already. Lois had flown out to help them pick out furniture and furnishings, something she was really good at, and Kara was thankful for. They now had a king size bed in the master and two guest rooms with full size beds. Kara's office was set up so she could work from home now too. The room they were making a nursery still needed setting up, but they were looking into what were the best things to buy. They wanted their kid to have the best. Barry had gotten a huge TV for the family room, relocating their old one to the master suite, and they had a large couch and an armchair.

"Why can't your dog get along with the shape shifter for a few hours?" Cat said as Krypto sat on the couch and snuggled into Kara. Kara stroked his scalp with her free hand.

"He's not a good actor," Kara sighed. "Look, we'll have to figure something else out."

"Lois and I need to look into those excuses again," Cat said with a sigh. Even with her skills, they were coming up short on excuses for why Supergirl was going to disappear for a while.

"Yeah, and by the way do you know Carter is here with Karen?" Kara asked. She could hear the two teens upstairs. Karen had flown Carter in early in the morning and had been showing the boy around the penthouse.

"I knew he was going to see Karen train with Wonder Woman," Cat said, doing her best to hide the surprise in her voice, "but it's good to know he's safe."

"Yeah…" Kara stopped when Krypto jumped up and put his front two paws on top of the couch to look behind him. Kara turned around and saw a blue portal opening in the fabric of space behind her couch. "I'll… err, I'm going to have to call you back." Kara said in shock, hanging up a second before a Kara, carrying a Cisco with a yellow dog behind them, appeared and the portal closed.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Cisco asked suddenly the new Kara put him down and ripped the goggles off his face.

"So you can't tell Barry where I am," Kara said. "Powie guard!" Kara tossed the goggle to the dog who caught them in her mouth.

"Those better not be damaged…" Cisco said with a warning tone and then paused. "Whoa… this is their apartment?!" Cisco was looking around, a stunned look on his face.

"Not the same one as last time," Kara Wells said with a grin to the confused Kara Allen as Krypto then barked and ran up to her. "Krypto! So we are in the right place." She bent down to hug the dog, her own stiffening in position behind her as she looked over the new dog.

"We moved," Kara Allen said bemusedly, Cisco having not noticed her yet and jumping at the sound. "Kara Wells, I hope?"

"Yeah," Kara Wells said with a continuous grin. "And this is our Cisco and my new Kryptonian dog, Powie. I got her a while ago. It's a long story I'd rather not go into detail about…" Kara raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Krypto and Powie growled lowly at one another, circled the other, sizing the other dog up before their growling let out and they rubbed their heads against each other. Happy with each other.

"Seems Krypto likes her," Kara Allen said, standing up properly so they could get a better look at her.

"You gained weight! That's possible? I didn't think it was under the yellow sun we could do that. Do I have to watch what I eat because Barry and I have this great affinity for…" Kara Wells began to rant.

"Kara," Cisco coughed in interruption, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's pregnant."

"Oh," Kara Wells stated, her expression going from a momentary confused look to simply lighting up in pleasure and pride. "A baby! How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around four months," Kara Allen, not quite sure how to react to the surprise appearance of her double as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Is the baby kicking yet?" Kara Wells asked wanting to know everything.

"Not yet," Kara Allen said. "More than likely soon though."

"Wasn't it four months ago I sent you and Barry here?" Cisco asked in thought now, doing calculations in his head quickly. The two Karas look at each other, Kara Wells blushing suddenly but didn't need to say anything else as Cisco got distracted by the décor of the place. "Look at that TV!" He jumped over the couch to get to the television. "This looks state of the art! It must have cost a fortunate."

"Is there any reason you're here?" Kara Allen asked, looking to her counterpart and fearing the worst. When world hoppers showed, things usually went down bad.

"Oh my god!" Cisco said, looking under the TV cabinet. "These video games systems! Not only the new systems but also these olds one are rare. That's a freaking Atari 2600! And I never even heard of some of these…." Cisco looked back at Kara Allen as he now said: "STAR labs system? Your STAR makes video games?"

"No," Kara Allen said. "Well… I don't know what Cisco, Barry, and Winn plans are for that." Kara Allen sighed, actually wondering if they were getting into the videogame system market.

"So it's a prototype?" Cisco asked, to a shrug from Kara Allen.

"There is actually a reason I am here," Kara Wells said, forcefully now as she glared at Cisco. "I need advice from you." Kara Allen raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know… well… how you did that," Kara Wells pointed to Kara Allen's stomach "without… you know, breaking Barry in half."

"Oh." Kara Allen sighed in relief, realizing what Kara Wells wanted. "Now I know how Clark felt when I asked him."

"Wait… sex tips?" Cisco said turning from the TV and videogame systems. "We came all the way here for sex tips?!" Cisco shut up though when the two Karas gave him a joint death glare. "Oh, hey look at that view…." Cisco ran out to the patio doors and off onto the balcony to get a better look.

Before Kara could say anything to her counterpart there was noise coming down the stairs and Karen appeared with Carter by her size. "Kara…" Karen paused as she saw double. "Kara Wells?" Karen asked and Kara Wells smiled affirmative to her one true doppelganger, which grinned back.

"Hey Karen,' Kara Wells said, opening her arms so Karen could hug her, which she did.

"I'm confused…" Carter said, raising his hand looking between the two Karas.

"She's from a parallel world," Kara Allen pointed out simply.

"Oh, like Sliders? I watched that on Netflix," Carter asked, suddenly amazed. Karen had not filled him in on parallel worlds just yet.

"And guess what else? She's a clone like me!" Karen practically squealed, so excited that Kara Wells was back. They hadn't had enough time together last time. "Kara Wells, this is my best friend Carter Grant."

"Grant? As in Cat Grant's son?" Kara Wells asked. She had heard of Carter from appointments she had to make for her boss but had yet to meet him in person. She did remember him from Kara Danvers of Alien Earths memories but only slightly. "And you know about all this superhero stuff?" Carter nodded. "And your mom…?"

"They are part of our superfamily." Kara said as Powie and Krypto both went up to Kara Wells and Karen.

"Who's this?" Karen asked, seeing the new dog.

"My dog," Kara Wells supplied, crouching down to pet Powie and then Krypto when he moaned.

Kara Allen paused, watching as Karen and Kara Wells interacted, remembering the last time the world hopper was here and how Krypto had so gotten on with her he had turned from guard dog to fuzz ball at one belly rub. "What are you doing back?" Karen asked curious.

"I wanted advice from your Kara," Kara Wells looked up at Kara Allen now that the topic had been brought back on track. "Will you help me?"

Before Kara Allen could answer Cisco however, walked back in. "How can you afford all this?" He asked, making the group look at him. "Oh… wow a mini Kara! The other clone you mentioned? Wow."

"My Cisco," Kara explained with a smirk.

"And seriously how can you afford this." Cisco asked.

"Because the Allens are billionaires," Carter said with a shrug. "With the earning from Palmer Tech and STAR, this is actually cheap."

"You own Palmer Tech too?" Cisco asked and Kara Allen nodded. "How did that happen? I got to keep a better eye on this world. Missing a lot!" Cisco was suddenly sorry he had stopped peaking in.

Kara Allen shook her head and turned her attention back to her parallel self. "Okay Wells, I will have this very awkward conversation with you, and trust me it's awkward – I've been through it before," Kara Allen said with a wink. "It is necessary. Clark had to figure it out on his own and according to him that almost did not go so well." Kara Wells smiled. "But don't thank me just yet. Ever heard the term 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'?" Kara Wells nodded, wondering where this was going. She had used the same expression on Nightwings a few months ago. "Well this is a favor, and by my count this is about the third thing we have done for you guys and your world. It's time you repay us."

"Okay," Kara Wells said not sure where this was going or what the other favors were on the top of her head. "How?"

"By being Supergirl for a bit," Kara Allen said, making Wells raise an eyebrow but Karen and Carter automatically understood.

"The fake Supergirl plan! It didn't work with the shape shifter because of Krypto, but it will work with her," Carter said seeing how Krypto liked this other Kara.

"As long as you put a wig on her," Karen added thoughtfully.

"A wig?" Wells instantly went to toy with her shorter hair. "But I like my hair as it is…"

"Our team will sort that out," Kara Allen said, ignoring Wells now as she picked her keys off the counter and tossed them to Cisco. "They call you Vibe right?" Cisco nodded. "Well then, Vibe you're driving us to STAR. Carter, text your mom tell her our problem is solved."

"Maybe Kara and me can fly with the dogs?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Don't be seen," Kara Allen said and Karen cheered, taking Wells' hand and heading for the balcony as the other her went to the elevator.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Caitlin and Jesse had been secretly testing out Jesse speed on the Velocity, but unfortunately Jesse Velocity wore off and Caitlin stopped her from dozing again saying that was enough for now. "The new formula is making it last longer and me go faster though," Jesse said thoughtfully and slightly breathy as she stepped off the treadmill they were using. She happy they were improving her original formula.

"I'm still not so sure how safe this is," Caitlin said, annoyed by how much Jesse used the stuff. "I'm going to have to run more test."

Jesse changed out of the outfit she had on and into normal clothes as they went to the Superflash cave to find Cisco and Barry with a Supergirl wig. "What's with the wig?" Caitlin asked as Jesse went to go check on a different experiment she was running.

"Kara Wells is back,' Barry said.

"Seriously," Caitlin asked. "Why?" Barry bit his lip so as not to laugh. He of course knew because of the bond, but he wasn't going to tell them. "So the fake Supergirl plan is on."

"Is anyone going to tell me why we need a fake Supergirl?" They heard a familiar voice and saw Kara Wells with Karen and two dogs. "And I am not wearing a wig!"

"You need long hair though," Barry stated.

"If she's not being Supergirl for a while then why not just have Supergirl cut her hair? When your Kara comes back on the scene she could just say she was trying a different look…" Wells tried hopefully.

"No. Supergirl has a look and we can't change it. Especially since I had holograms flying around with the long air," Cisco stated simply, turning his attention back to the others as he continued, "You know, I could see about putting a hologram around her head to emulate the hair, but it might be difficult."

"Well maybe two Ciscos can do it," Kara Wells said, making Cisco turn to Barry in confusion.

"Did I forget to mention she brought you as well?" Barry asked innocently. "He and Kara should be walking in about… three, two…" The door to the main lab opened and Kara Allen, Carter and another Cisco walked in.

"Damn this place looks good!" The new Cisco said clearly impressed. "And it seriously makes you that much money?" Barry could feel Kara's annoyance and he was impressed; she had put up with him during the car ride too.

"Yes already!" Kara yelled at him, taking her usual seat. "Two Ciscos are way too much."

Carter laughed. "What did we miss?" Since Karen had found out he knew, he had been actively interested in the superhero game.

"The possibility of using holograms to give Kara Wells long hair," Karen supplied.

"That would be difficult," Cisco-Vibe said looking at his counterpart. 'So you're the other Cisco I have heard about?"

"You're the one who needs naming lessons," Cisco simply.

"Oh, ho, you can't say that when you name things H2 –"

"Stay on track!" Kara yelled clearly angry with them, stopping Vibe-Cisco in his tracks and Barry sighed, sending calming emotions to his wife.

"Why don't you just make hair extensions?" Jesse suggested. She had been out of view, on the other side of the lab and it was the first time Kara Wells or Cisco-Vibe had seen her. "From the wig. Be more realistic than a hologram and this Kara would not have to wear a full wig. Won't irritate the scalp either."

"You found your Jesse!" Kara Wells squealed, clearly excited. It was strange that she and this Jesse were not sisters. Not even Kara Allen and this Jesse were, but they had a relationship. It was nice to see an alternate form of her sister. "This lab needed a Wells."

"Morgan,' Jesse said quickly, confusing Kara. "My last name is Morgan."

"Oh," Kara Wells redoubled, confused and wondering what this Jesse story was. It couldn't be good with Eobard Thawne taking Harrison Wells' identity. She would have to find out in her own time. "Okay, so hair extensions. I would be good with that."

"Well then, let's get to work," Cisco said looking at Vibe. "Unless you think you can't keep up?"

"Oh it's you who cannot keep up!" Vibe called, going over to the wig.

 _Why do I feel like having two Ciscos is the worst idea in the world?_  Kara thought to Barry who had to try not to laugh.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Sara was dressed completely in her White Canary outfit as she tossed the alien she had just helped capture into the back of the van. "We make a good team," Sara said to Alex who smiled.

"Yeah we do, "Alex said.

"Well, that's one more down," Hank said, walking up. It was only the three of them out on this mission. They were still technically in the city near an abandoned factory though.

Before anymore could be said, a figure flew down and knocked into Hank, pushing him away. It took the girls a second to see it was a White Martian – recognizable from the information in the DEO archives. Alex lifted up her gun and Sara took out her bo staff, ready to run into action when more White Martians appeared. Hank was already in his Green Martian, J'onn J'onzz, form. Alex was shooting at the Whites though.

Sara had heard the ability of these Martians; she knew how strong they were. Taking a breath, she reached into her pocket for her communicator and pushed a button she never thought she would. She pushed the panic button. She then started fighting.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"How could you seriously call H2-No 'Hydroman'?!" Cisco said to his other self. "I mean you're basically literally calling him water-man."

"Sometimes going simple is the best way of doing things – don't over-think it. H2-No, is the dumbest thing I heard though!" Vibe complained as they continued to work on the hair extensions.

"No it's awesome. Instead of an '0' you put a 'no'. 'Oh no you don't want to be near this guy'," Cisco said, a grin on his face at this.

The conversation was getting on Kara's last nerves and even Barry was having trouble keeping her calm. "Caitlin, please…" Kara finally said. Caitlin slapped both Ciscos over the head at the same time.

Cisco sighed but Vibe turned on his parallel friend. "What the hell was that for?! Damn girl that hurt! Do they always do this to you?" He looked to his alter-ego now, forgetting the argument they'd both just been having. "I mean…" Before he could continue, Barry's communicator started to bing, along with the computers. A loud noise and yellow lights flashed. Barry stood up and then there was a flash and both Barry and Krypto were in their outfits and gone.

"He looks even more adorable in the outfit!" Kara Wells giggled, looking at Krypto before he left.

"Who pushed the button?" Kara asked heading towards a computer.

"White Canary," Cisco had run to his computer, not addressing the slapping issue, the moment the alarms had started.

"Not good," Karen said, clearly knowing what was going on, but Carter, Vibe, and Kara Wells all had no clue.

"Wonder Woman is responding," Caitlin called out from another computer.

"Firehawk as well," Jesse called over from her computer. Vibe turned to his Kara and mouthed 'Firehawk?' but Kara Wells just shrugged, confused on what was going on but getting it was bad. She wanted to help but they had not asked her yet. It wasn't her place to just jump in without an invite on this world after all.

"Green Lantern on his way," Cisco now called.

"Superman coming, but his far out," Caitlin said.

"I have Speedy and Artemis on the line," Jesse said. "They want to know if they can help."

"Too far," Kara Allen said. "Tell them to be ready though. If we need them we'll send someone to get them." Jesse passed on the message. "Superdog-cam on." They had put a little camera on Superdog's collar and given him an earpiece so Kara could direct him when she was in. "White Martians." Kara Allen suddenly seemed nervous. "A lot of White Martians."

Kara Wells couldn't stand it anymore and turned on the spot, looking around for what she hoped was in here. She didn't have her outfit, not expecting to take it, but she saw Kara Allen's outfit on a mannequin nearby. She ran into it, surprising Vibe. "Where?" Kara Wells said and the group turned to see her standing in Kara Allen outfit. It obviously looked, and fitted her perfectly. "I can help."

"Give her a com," Kara Allen said, and Cisco handed over an extra earpiece. "That cape is Kal-El baby blanket. Don't ruin it."

"I know," Kara Wells called back to her – it was the same story from Alien Earth's Kara and she knew how important that cape was for her. She was out the door with Powie running behind her immediately.

"I'll monitor her," Vibe said. "Just give me the readouts on the suit."

"That suit has no monitoring in it," Cisco said, a little stupidly.

"What?!" Vibe asked, shocked. "How could you not keep track of your most powerful hero? Caitlin and I insisted on it back home. Well I was going to include it anyway, but once Caitlin…"

"She doesn't want it," Cisco interrupted Vibe quickly, an odd look on his face. "I made her an awesome outfit. Not unlike the one your Kara normally wears. She set it on fire."

"That thing was a monstrously," Kara Allen said breaking apart of the table she was at with her hand in anger as she said it. "I like my outfit!"

"Why not just add features into her current outfit?" Vibe said, deciding not to comment on that monstrously part. Cisco had said it was 'not unlike' Power Girl's outfit, but he would never know how similar it was either. "I could think of so many ways to alter that outfit to add monitoring into it without changing the look. Wouldn't even be noticeable once I'm through – and it would be helpful right now with the baby…"

"This one is better, but my outfit is fine the way it is and will you two stop chatting and do your job?" Kara snapped at them.

"Is she always like this?" Vibe asked, noticing Kara Allen seemed very snippy.

"Only when pregnant," Cisco whispered back. "Pregnant Kryptonians are nuts." Vibe sighed, remembering why they were in this world. He had to remember to remind his Barry to use protection at some point. He did not need this attitude from his Kara any time soon. They also needed reinforced furniture and a control on Kara's laser eyes should the inevitable happen and the insanity take control for up to nine months.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Sara was having trouble when the cavalry arrived. She'd never been happier to see Krypto then when Superdog came up and bit the White Martian Sara was fighting. Barry was with him and was using his arms to create wind tornado at the white Martians. Not long later Diana and John showed up, and then Firehawk. It was turning into quite the fight.

The fire meta seemed to have caused some of the Whites to run, but some stayed and then Sara was shocked as a familiar girl got between Alex and one of the White Martians. She blinked for a second, wondering what Kara was doing out.

She heard a bark and saw another flying dog join Krypto, fighting a White Martian by viciously biting the creature in the leg. By the time Superman showed most white Martians had fled. "Care to explain?" Alex panted, looking at the Kara who had joined them and Sara noticed one there was no baby bump and two her hair was suspiciously short.

"It's Kara Wells," Barry said as Kara Wells was looking at Clark now. "From the other world. She's returned."

"I guess fake Supergirl plan is on," Clark said, grinning at the doppelganger of Kara who couldn't seem to find words now in her cousin's company.

"Where's J'onn?' Sara asked, finally noticing their green friend was not with them. Alex turned around to look where she had last seen him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Krypto," Barry ordered, "find J'onn." Krypto sniffed around, went back and forth, but then stopped and put his head to the floor clearly sad. He couldn't get the scent down. Powie went up and rubbed her head against him to comfort him.

"They must have him," Alex concluded, worried about her boss and friend.

"Barry, Clark," Kara Allen said over the coms. "Go to Starling and collect Artemis and Speedy. We're going to need everyone. Everyone else get back to the labs."

Barry passed on the message, since not everyone was wearing a com. "I'm going to go back to the DEO. Still need to get this prisoner locked up and I can help more from there," Alex said, getting in the car and giving a nod to Sara, knowing she was heading to the lab.

"Need a lift?' Kara Wells asked as Clark and Barry ran off but Sara shook her head and got on her bike she had.

"I'm good," Sara said and the group was off.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"I thought Ronnie was Firestorm with Martin here?" Vibe said automatically when the group came into the lab, his eyes on Jax.

"Yeah me too," Kara Wells said, having come back and not having thought of that before. She was used to seeing Jax on fire but she had noticed the fire wings and bird beak – which was noticeably different,

"He is," Caitlin said simply, giving them confused looks. "Jax is Firehawk."

"Firehawk?" Vibe asked. "Who are you with? I mean you have to have another half."

"No, just me," Jax said. "Sharing a body like Stein and Ronnie? No thanks!"

"A singular firestorm?" Vibe muttered wistfully, clearly excited. "Oh I need all the information on this. Martin will not believe it!"

"These world jumpers are getting very common," Diana said, looking at the two Ciscos and two Kara's and smiling at Karen, who had been sitting back with Carter watching. "But we do have a missing comrade to find. John and I looked around the area and could not find a trace of the White Martians."

"That would be a tricky find," Kara Allen said. "Last time a White Martian tricked me and we ended up bringing her right into the DEO."

"Well, how do we find them?" John asked.

 _We're almost back,_  Kara heard Barry think to her.

"Barry and Clark will be here with Speedy and Artemis soon," Kara said. "Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse any luck with the computers?"

"Not one," Cisco said. "They could be anywhere."

"Well I think it's my turn," Vibe said, cracking his fingers as Barry and Clark came in with two girls. He recognized Thea of course, but the other one was unfamiliar.

"Whoa! Oh, I am so seeing double!" Paula said, looking at the group – mainly the two Ciscos and Karas.

"World hoppers," multiple people said at the same time.

"'How are you going to find them?" Karen asked excitedly. The entire Justice League was here! She knew this was a bad situation, but the League being completely together, minus the Time Travelers and Oliver, was not something that happened a lot.

"All I need is something of this J'onn and my Vibe goggles," Vibe turned to Kara Wells as he said this.

"Powie," Kara Wells grinned, and Powie went to where she had hidden the goggles from Cisco and brought them out to Vibe. "Good girl" Kara stroked Powie's head affectionately, and then patted Krypto's when Superdog nudged her for affection too. Powie yapped at the other dog playfully.

Barry had run out already and returned with a communicator. "It was in his desk at the DEO," Barry said, handing it to Vibe.

"You know if he had that on him I could have traced him," Cisco pointed out, annoyed as his counterpart put on the weird-looking goggles which seemed to be compiled from odds and ends and then held the communicator.

He was silent for a while, all but Kara Wells looking at him in anticipation and intrigue – Wells was used to this so didn't find it as fascinating as the others – before he took the goggles off. "He's alive," Vibe said, calming the people in the room down. "They have a ship in the wastelands. Not far from National from what I can tell, but I think they are getting ready to kill him. Or at least having one of their own kill him. It doesn't look good… Some type of test, I think."

"Doesn't give us much," Cisco said thoughtfully.

"Get the DEO on the line," Kara Allen said and Cisco was fast in getting them connected to the DEO and Alex. "We narrowed it down to them being in the wasteland, somewhere near National. They have a ship. Do you have anything?"

"That actually helps us narrow things down," Astra's voice was heard in reply. "Using what I know of Maritain Technology…." There was a pause. "I have a location."

"Send it to us. The Justice League is on the case," Kara said.

"Going to send a team in for backup," Alex said. "We'll let you take the lead but he is our Director." Kara didn't argue with this, just nodded and the call was ended.

"Okay guys," Barry said, taking over. 'The last we all fought together for a large enemy we lost Felicity and Oliver left us."

"What?!" Vibe said, he and Kara Wells sharing a look that was obvious they had not known Felicity was dead here. He shut up though, knowing he had interrupted the speech and not wanting to put this Earths Martian Manhunter in any more danger. He really did have to keep a better watch on this world, it seemed. They weren't as perfect as he thought.

"This time one of our own is in danger." Barry continued. "We will get him back and with no deaths this time. Caitlin, what do we know about White Martians?" His voice was calm.

"A lot, thanks to J'onn," Caitlin said, turning around to her computer. "They are weak to fire, so Firehawk you're our most valuable player at the moment." Jax grinned, doing a fist pump in the air, and then gave Jesse a smirk, which she returned. "Artemis, Speedy, do you have flaming arrows?"

"What do you think?" Thea said with a smirk, taking an arrow out and toying with it.

"Okay, stay a distance away and give our group cover with the arrows," Caitlin said. "Kryptonians, your best weapon against them is your heat vision."

"Got it," Clark said as Krypto barked. Kara Wells stayed silent.

"The more important question, is are you in?" Kara Allen asked looking at her counterpart now who was still in the Supergirl outfit.

"What do you think?" Kara Wells said, addressing her dog who actually nodded at her mistress and gave Krytpo a look. She wanted to be there with him it seemed. "Powie and me are in."

"Everyone else, it's brute strength," Cisco said. 'Get in, get J'onn, get out. We don't want you capturing these things. Do what you have to. The DEO is there as backup and they will take the White Martians into custody – as many as they can."

"What can we do?" Karen asked.

"Nothing," Diana said before Kara Allen could answer. "You're staying behind."

Karen gave a pout at her mentor and sighed in annoyance. "Karen, you can watch the computer with us," Kara Allen said. "Stay with me on the Superdog-cam and we can watch the battle and give Krypto advice. Carter, hang with the Ciscos and see what you can learn from them." Kara Allen knew Carter was a bright boy and with how close he was to Karen she could picture him being Karen's backup one day. He needed training like this and, despite them doing her head in, the two Ciscos were ideal for this.

 _I wish I could help you,_  Kara thought to Barry.

 _We've been over this. Your job is protecting our baby. That's all that matters,_ Barry thought back kissing his wife before turning to the group. "Let's go."

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Hank was right outside the ship, looking at it with a frown; White Martians surrounded him. This was worse than the group that had attacked them, this was a hold ship full of White Martians, his species enemy. "Just kill me already," Hank muttered, wondering why they hadn't yet. "Kill me and leave this planet alone!" He raised his voice for this bit.

"Say your name," one of the White Martians demanded in guttural tones. Hank remained silent until the White Martian knocked him over. "Say your name!"

"J'onn J'onzz!" the Green Martian announced as he faced the Martian.

Another White Martian walked up and looked him over. It's form started to shift until it looked like a Green Martian. A younger, female Green Martian. "Uncle J'onn?" the voice said making J'onn look her over in surprise.

"M'gann?" J'onn said, clearly surprised.

"Now show your loyalty to us. Kill him!" a White Martian demanded of M'gann.

J'onn and M'gann stared at each other and J'onn instantly had an understanding what was going on. He nodded his head. "Go ahead," J'onn said sadly, knowing this was how she would survive. Before either could move though, there was a fireball explosion nearby, causing all Martians to step back and J'onn saw Firehawk appear. Flash was just behind him with Superdog, Superman, someone who looked like Supergirl, and another Kryptonain dog, it appeared. J'onn heard the familiar battle cry as Wonder Woman came out of the sky, sword in hand and right at a White Martian. Green Lantern showed up with his power ring to grab some action of his own. A flaming arrow flew past J'onn and M'gann and hit into the White Martian who had told M'gann to kill J'onn. White Canary's scream was heard.

"What…?" M'Gann seemed confused but J'onn didn't waste a moment in transforming back into Hank Henshaw. If the Justice League were here, that meant the DEO would be coming in as backup. He was injured anyway. J'onn could not help the League but maybe he could help his niece.

"Transform into a black human female," Hank said to his niece, confusing M'gann. "We can both get out of this. Trust me." M'Gann transformed, her look confusedly based off of Hank's but passed as a young teenage human female in a matter of second.

She took Hank's hand. "I trust you," she said. Hank smiled as they started to run, Flash ran up and around them to give them cover.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Look at all the White Martians!" Jesse said, not believing it as they were looking at the screen.

"Look at the size of that ship," Cisco added. 'There can be hundreds in there."

"Can Krypto get us a better look?" Karen asked and Kara ordered Krypto to look around the ship. It was hard, as he had to defend against attackers but he got them a view. Powie came to his aide too. 'There's only two doors. Maybe we can use heat vision to melt it so the Martians are stuck inside?"

"Worth a shot," Kara Allen said impressed, messing up Karen's hair as she did.

"Superman, Supergirl, and Superdogs," Cisco said into the coms. "Get on melting those doors."

"I'm technically Power Girl…" Kara Wells said through the coms as she and Powie went to melt a door shut anyway; Kara Wells holding it down and Powie melting it.

"White Canary, keep using the Canary Cry," Caitlin said over the coms. "Seems to be helping the group."

"Don't destroy our hearing through!" Jax commented back as a joke.

"There are still a lot of them outside though," Vibe said looking over the systems the group was using. He had to admit this system was advanced. A lot more advanced than what they were using back on his world. The communication systems their Cisco had made for the Justice League was also impressive, and he had used the time the group was traveling to see what other equipment STAR had access to. Needless to say, he was impressed. The advances this STAR had apparently made put this Earth technology far ahead of their Earth.

"They still need help," Jesse said, looking at her computer.

"The DEO is still minutes out," Caitlin commented.

"They need someone faster," Jesse said, getting up.

"No, Jesse don't!" Caitlin shouted, but Jesse was already grabbing a vial out of a draw and injected herself with it. A moment later she was running.

"She's fast?" Carter asked, shocked. He had been so excited to watch Cisco at work but that distracted him. "You never told me she was fast!" Carter turned to Karen, who was just as shocked.

"She's using a formula she made," Caitlin said. "Velocity makes her like Barry for a certain amount of time."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. Please say you just did not say Velocity," Vibe said, worry and fear suddenly evident in his voice and face as he turned to look at Caitlin.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, looking confusedly to Vibe now. "Warn the League about her." Cisco was already on the line telling the group what was happening. Vibe turned back to his computer though, shaking his head and muttering darkly. After this battle was over, he would pull Caitlin aside and tell her what he knew about Velocity – warn her and Jesse off the stuff.

Nothing good came from a speed drug.

-Superflash/Powergirl-

Barry was surprised when he heard about Jesse. Kara even sent the memory of Jesse running off – Barry was pretty sure that was accidental from shock. When she arrived in a costume similar to that of Jesse Wells, Barry grabbed her. "Get J'onn and the girl to safety!" Barry said, not knowing who Hank was with but he had been trying to protect them. Unfortunately, he had not been able to run them completely to safety because of having to fight. "Do it!" Barry ordered and Jesse went and grabbed them.

Barry turned back to fighting the White Martians when suddenly the ship powered up. Kara, Clark, Krypto, and Powie had long-since melted the doors. Barry hadn't been too sure that would work but it seemed it did trap them. The group moved back as the ship lifted off the ground and shot upward into space.

"Seems your buddies have left you," Barry said looking around. It looked like the Justice League was victorious; most of the remaining White Martians had been knocked out, very few killed, mostly by flaming arrows. Barry ran around and threw lightning at one of the remaining White Martians. Wonder Woman knocked a few out and there were vans coming. The DEO was joining the fight with guns shooting at the remaining.

"Good job," Alex said, appearing with the other DEO agents and looking at Barry. "Get your people out of here. We'll take it from here."

"Did you get Director Henshaw?" Barry asked, wanting to know where Jesse had brought him.

"He was run into one of our vans with a girl he is claiming is his niece, Megan," Alex said and Barry raised an eyebrow. Oh that would be a story. "We got him." Barry nodded.

 _I'm coming back Kara,_  Barry thought.  _Give the order to the rest of the League. We're done._

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

The group was back in STAR labs, most giving Jesse uncomfortable looks. Vibe had taken Caitlin aside to talk to her – he hadn't been sympathetic, knowing his Caitlin would agree that the whole truth was what this Caitlin needed. Velocity was not to be messed with.

"Well the extensions are done," Cisco said holding them up to Kara Wells. "Fake Supergirl time."

"I'll be on the coms with you," Kara Allen said. "Just go out in public with Krypto and start doing things. Follow my instructions when necessary. Then we'll go back to my place and have  _that_ conversation."

"I know how to be a superhero…" Kara Wells pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her counterpart.

 _Me and Clark are returning Thea and Paula back to Starling and then picking up Lois and the kids. Lois wants us all to do dinner,_  Barry thought to Kara. "Good luck." He said out loud to the other Kara before grabbing Thea, and Clark took Paula.

"You ready?" Kara Allen asked Wells nodded, already having the hair extensions in. "Powie, you've got to stay here." Kara Allen told the dog, who whined, wanting to be with her mistress and new friend, but Kara Wells knew Allen was right. She ordered Powie to stay behind as she and Krypto left.

"Think she can be you?" Cisco asked.

"She technically is," Karen said making the two look at her.

-Superflash/PowerFlash-

Kara Wells flew with Krypto next to her, noticing a car seeming to be out of control and heading towards a storefront. Wells flew in front of it and stopped it with her hands, putting a dent in the car. The driver – a woman came – came out and looked at Wells, clearly coming down from a panic attack of a broken brake. "Thank you Supergirl. The brakes stopped working. I didn't know…"

"It's what I do, ma'am." Wells said. "Come on Superdog." The two flew off and Wells noticed cellphones on her. Well, that's what she was supposed to be doing – getting on camera, making people see Supergirl was still doing her job. Cover up so no one knew the real one was pregnant.

"Nice job," Allen said over the coms.

"Store being robbed not far off," Cisco said, leading Kara to a store where two people in ski masks were running out.

"Just say sick em boy," Kara Allen told Wells, who repeated the line with gusto and Krypto ran at them taking the two out.

"Good job boy," Wells said, getting down to pet Krypto once again, seeing pictures being taken. An engine started and breaks squealed. "The getaway car. On it." Wells went and stopped the car like she had just done before, and put the driver with his two friends easily.

She caught sight of herself in a nearby window and momentarily paused – it was like looking at a memory, a memory that didn't feel right. She had a momentary vision of many good deeds done as Supergirl on Earth-3 and then a sudden vision herself in a black outfit, overlooking the Flash on Earth-1, hair whipping in the breeze…

"Cat stuck in a tree," Cisco said, bringing Kara Wells out of her reverie and she shook herself, flying off. It was a surprisingly busy night – she wasn't sure how Supergirl had managed to take time off with her pregnancy! She was definitely needed tonight, that was for sure.

Kara Wells spent about another hour or two taking care of small, petty crimes and issues in both Central and National; she even stopped by the DEO to make sure Director Henshaw was okay, to be seen there by people who did not know Kara Allen was Supergirl, before Kara Allen told her that it was enough and that they would meet back at her penthouse.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Okay, so what's the story here?" Alex asked finally, when she had Hank alone. "She's your niece?" Hank nodded. "Is she a Green Martian?"

"White," Hank said, confusing Alex. "There was a group of White Martians who sided with us in the war. My brother married one and had M'gann. I thought she was dead along with all the Green Martians and White who helped us. She apparently had been hidden for a long time and now was in a White Martian group. They found out she was half-Green Martian and demanded she show her loyalty to them by…"

"Killing you," Alex finished, and Hank nodded. "Are they going to come back?"

"Apparently the White Martians are in a civil war now. That group came for loyalty tests but M'gann thinks we're safe now."

"Okay,' Alex said, "Time to make Hank Henshaw have a niece. I'll get Astra on it."

"Thank you," Hank said, smiling affectionately.

"Your family," Alex said, and walked out to find Astra.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"Jesse," Caitlin said. She and Vibe had called Jesse over. "They know a bit or two on your Velocity and well… Jesse, you're dying."

"What?" Jesse asked. "But I feel fine. That stuff is just –"

"Vibe here let me know what to look for and he's right. You have cellular degeneration," Caitlin sighed, "because of the Velocity. You're dying. I'm sorry." Jesse took the papers Caitlin had been carrying and looked it over herself, then sat down with eyes wide in shock. "Hey it's not over yet. Vibe here has agreed to send me their Caitlin's research into Velocity. We're technologically more advanced than they are so we'll find a cure, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, in fact I should get to work on the inter-dimension communication systems for this world," Vibe said, not looking at Jesse as he pointed and heading towards the computer.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Kara Allen and Kara Wells were sitting on the couch. They had been through everything Wells needed to know and Wells had to admit, it was an awkward conversation. She was glad she'd had it though. Now she was sure she knew how to be close to Barry without hurting him. "Where did Karen go?" Kara Wells finally asked when the discussion was done and they felt comfortable enough to switch up the conversation.

"Oh, I was not letting her hear this," Kara Allen said shaking her head. "She's a couple years away from this yet. I hadn't expected to do this talk yet myself." Allen looked around. "Where did the dogs go?" Wells shrugged, unsure and Kara Allen got up. She opened the door to what she was planning on making a playroom eventually and then shut it right away, turning quickly to look at Kara Wells with wide eyes.

"What?" Wells asked, confused and suddenly worried at the look on her counterparts face.

"Come on, Barry is picking us up for dinner," Kara Allen said, trying to quickly shift the conversation. "Everyone will be there."

"What about Powie and Krypto?" Kara Wells asked, getting up. She had half a mind to X-Ray vision into the next room to see what Kara Allen had seen.

"They're fine," Kara Allen said softly now, putting a hand on Wells' shoulder and leading her towards the elevator. "And Jason and Ella are apparently getting impatient."

 _What is that about?_ Barry asked. He was waiting for them in a company car in their spot, waiting for the two Karas to be done and found Kara's attitude a little odd.

 _Well you know that awkward conversation me and Kara Wells just had? The dogs don't need it,_ Kara thought to Barry who she could tell laughed aloud so she sent him the image of what she had just seen to shut him up.

"Jason and Ella?" Kara Wells asked confused and causing her to forget about the dogs and Kara Allens strange behavior.

"Clark and Lois's kids," Kara Allen said and Wells immediately grinned, getting excited. This was the first time she would get to meet Clark's kids.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

Vibe rolled over and knew instantly he was not in his bed. For one, it was way too comfortable. He opened his eyes and suddenly remembered where he was. Going down the stairs he found the two Karas and Barry in the kitchen area with large plates of pancakes. Krypto and Powie were eating their own dog food, and they were getting bacon thrown down to them frequently.

"Pancakes?" Kara Wells asked with a smile when she saw Cisco standing there.

"We spent the night here?" Vibe asked confused not sure how that had happened.

"Well, you passed out so we didn't have much of a choice," Kara Wells said, still eating her plate of pancakes.

Vibe put a hand on his head, knowing the sign of a hangover. "I'd give you coffee but we don't have any," Barry said. "Kind of pointless for us."

"Kara Allen can eat a lot more than both me and Barry now," Kara Wells said, impressed as Barry put a small plate of pancakes for Vibe out. "And they can cook, apparently."

"Don't give us too much credit there," Kara Allen laughed. "Joe had a big thing with us at one point about not feeding our kid fast food all the time so we learned a couple of simple things."

"We're not winning any awards any time soon," Barry added with a laugh.

"I didn't drink that much!" Vibe said, confused on how he passed out.

"I think alcohol is stronger here," Kara Wells said with a shrug, "I tasted some and it seemed stronger than what we are used to. One sip had a minimal effect, where our normal one is like nothing…"

"Kara… we've been gone for a day," Vibe said, not getting how she was so calm about this. "We told no one what we were doing or going. You only thought we'd be gone an hour… They must be worried about us."

"Like I said, you passed out," Kara Wells said calmly. "There wasn't much I could do. The communication system here won't work until you activate your part on our world to connect them. Eat, and we'll go back and explain."

"Explain that you went here to get sex tips?" Vibe asked, sitting down at the spare kitchen chair. Kara Wells glared at him.

Vibe had to admit he was a little hungry and went to eat the breakfast Barry had given him. "Oh pictures," Kara Allen suddenly said, and Barry ran off and returned with an envelope.

"Is the one where I was in your outfit and you were next to me included?" Kara Wells asked, and Kara nodded. "And the one with me and the kids?" Wells had so loved meeting Clarks kids, and Lois for the first time. They were just lovely and she wished she had her own niece and nephew like them.

"Yes, we included them all," Kara Allen said patiently now and Wells smiled. "By the way, the kids are very jealous you have a Kryptonian dog too. They want one." Wells laughed, slightly awkwardly as she didn't want to reveal the details of Powie's origins. She had accidentally done it to Alien Earth Kara and didn't want to reveal Krypton was alive on their Earth to this Kara as well. It wasn't something they needed to know anyway. She waited for Vibe to finish before they could leave.

"I am so coming back one day to play those videogame systems," Vibe suddenly said, pointing at the TV before they were ready to leave, and Barry laughed. "I got to see if this STAR labs one is any good." Barry gave him a wink and a smirk as he noticed the girls roll their eyes.

Kara Wells then hugged Kara Allen. "Thank you so much," Wells said. "Once communication between our worlds is working, if you need me to be you again just say. Or we can get Kara Danvers from Alien Earth to do it. She doesn't need extensions. Or Kara Danvers from SuperEarth. Or Kara Kent from Mutant Earth, but actually… one of the Danvers is probably the better option. They won't even need your outfit. They wear basically the same one."

"That's how you know about the baby blanket cape?" Allen asked curious.

"Yep," Wells smirked back.

"Okay I'm just curious," Barry said as Vibe went to put on his goggles. "What's the name of our Earth?"

Kara Wells and Vibe looked at each other and then smirked. "Karry Universe…" they said together as Vibe opened up a portal and Kara Wells picked him up and flew into it. Powie gave Krypto one last, sad, nudge goodbye before flying after her mistress and the portal was gone.

Krypto laid down on the floor, a little upset his female friend was gone and Barry gave him a sympathetic pet at seeing his sadness. "Karry Universe?" Barry asked with a laugh and Kara joined in.  _They make a little too much out of our Karaoke ship name. Who would seriously name something Karry Universe? Sounds like a crazy fanfiction…_

 _I kind of like it,_ Kara thought back.

-Superflash/Powerflash-

"No ones here," Cisco said after they came out of the portal and he went to the computer to get the communication between Karry Universe and Prime Earth up and running. He was also able to connect them to the other Earths they had connected to this one too – like one universe-defying Skype. Actually they still had to get Skype up and running. So far it was just phone calls.

"You'd think they would be here," Kara said, a little worriedly now as she patted her dog on the head. She was starting to wonder how worried the group had gotten on their absent.

"We'll worry about them later," Cisco said sighed. "I need to send Caitlin the information we have on Velocity."

"And why would you need to do that?" They heard a voice and turned around to see their Caitlin there along with Barry, Ray, Jesse, Martin, Stein and Jax.

"More importantly… Where were you?" Barry asked, moving forward to Kara.

"I know where they were," Jesse pointed out; Kara looking over Barry to her sister. "The Karry Universe." Kara and Cisco looked at each other, surprised at the correct guess. "It's the only Earth that gives pictures before you leave." Jesse pointed out the envelope in Kara's hand.

"Why did you go to Karry Universe?" Barry said, eyeing Cisco.

"Whoa, okay, I'm not getting involved on that one. Ask your girlfriend," Cisco said turning back to the computer. "Caitlin, they need everything you have on Velocity. Where was it in the computer?"

"Don't tell me their Barry was stupid enough to get involved in that?" Caitlin said, moving over to Cisco by the computer.

"No… but their Jesse was," Cisco said with a sigh, looking over to Jesse who glanced to them at her name being mentioned.

"They found me?" Jesse said, happy she existed there, and then realized what it meant. She had researched and seen the effects of Velocity. "Oh…  _Velocity_."

"Send them our Jesse's DNA too. It might help," Caitlin said, going to the computers and instantly getting on board with helping the other world. "When Jay… I mean Hunter was dying of cellular decay I looked into replicating his living tissue through his this-world duplicate. Obviously didn't work out."

"She's pregnant?" Barry meanwhile had taken the pictures from Kara and was looking at the images of his Kara in the Supergirl outfit and Kara Allen. He had to admit, it was weird seeing his Kara in that outfit but it also looked kind of cute on her. He wished he had seen this in person. "Why didn't you let me come with you?'

"Um…." Kara said, not sure how to tell Barry why she went there. Or at least in present company. "I'll tell you later, honey. But, hey, can we go see the Karry baby when it's born?" Barry knew Kara was hiding something but nodded, smirking in spite of himself.


	9. The Legends Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group that went off with Rip are now home, but what happened to them? It won't be exactly what you thought.

Caitlin and Cisco were at the computer in the labs when Kara came in. "Caitlin," Kara said with a smile, going up to her friend. "The baby has started to kick!" Kara told the two and a smile came onto their faces.

"About time," Cisco said. "Seems that took forever."

"Babies usually start kicking somewhere between four and six months actually, so near five months is pretty average," Caitlin said statistically, placing her hand on Kara's stomach. "Would prefer to examine you though, to see how your powers are reacting to this development." So far Kara's powers had been weakening as the baby grew; more of it being redirected to protecting the baby.

"You don't think my powers could hurt the baby as he or she moves?" Kara now asked in concern. This had been a worry of hers for a while, that her invincibility would hurt the child as the child started to kick.

"I highly doubt it. Especially since you're feeling the kick," Caitlin said, knowing how Kara powers worked by now. She didn't feel punches or kicks in the way a human would and if she was feeling the baby kick, that was more than a good sign. "Besides your invincibility is from your skin cells and the baby is inside you."

"And there's no way that we can get over the powers interference and find out if that's a boy or girl," Cisco added.

"So far no," Caitlin said. "It's a shame there's nothing in the Fortress that would help us…" she sighed. "And you just want to know if you won the betting pool." She turned to Cisco at this.

"It has to be a boy," Cisco said defensively. "Kara is huge. Women get bigger when they are having boys than girls. I looked it up."

"Urban myth," Caitlin said. "Just because Kara gained more weight than expected does not mean it's not a girl. It could be either."

"Guys, we have a situation," the voice of Barry was heard on the coms system as Caitlin and Cisco instantly turned back to address Barry. Kara wasted no time in looking through her husband's eyes to see what was up – something was happening in the old industrial area.

"What is it?" Cisco asked The Flash.

"It's a ship," both Kara and Barry said at the same time; Caitlin looking to Kara now in interest.

"A ship? What do you mean?" Cisco concentrated on Barry as he began searching satellite feeds. "Nothing coming up on the satellites…" he added.

"Trust me it's there," Barry stated. "It's big and… people are coming out."

"Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Cisco tried, completely blind now and trusting on Barry alone for this.

"We know them," this was Kara, still seeing what Barry was seeing thanks to the bond.

"We do?" Caitlin asked, looking curiously at her friend now.

"Oh yeah," Kara grinned. "Ronnie's back. It seems like the Legends have returned…"

"Bring them back to base," Caitlin suddenly informed Barry before Cisco could say anything; her husband was back and that was all she cared about.

A moment later they heard Barry's voice again, this time addressing the team back out in the old industrial area. "What are you guys doing back?"

"We said we would be," Ronnie's voice could now be heard as Caitlin grinned.

"They have Snart and Mick Rory too," Kara stated to Cisco and Caitlin.

"And them?" Barry asked, clearly on the same thought as Kara regarding Heatwave and Captain Cold.

"They are family," Laurel said firmly. "Superfamily."

"Get them back here," Cisco told Barry at this. "We need to catch up…"

"We're on our way," Barry stated and not a second later he appeared with Ronnie before vanishing again. Several trips later, lasting only mere seconds and, along with Laurel, Professor Stein, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart stood in the SuperFlash cave – the latter two looking smug.

"It seems we missed a lot… and been gone a lot longer than first predicted," Stein spoke first to the quiet others – Caitlin and Ronnie were already embracing at being reunited. "And it appears a congratulation is in order," Stein added, looking at Kara stomach, and Kara went to hug the group individually, followed by Barry. Snart and Mick stayed off to the side, not one for such intimacies anyway.

"How far along are you?" Laurel asked when Kara went to greet her.

"Somewhere around five months," Kara said smiling at Laurel.

"Wait, where are the Hawks?" Cisco asked the group, remembering Carter and Kendra had also gone off with those gathered now.

"Dead," Snart answered simply.

"Did you get Savage?" Caitlin now asked, looking concerned as she took in this news. She didn't know the two hawks that well; none of them had but they seemed like nice people. They hadn't deserved death.

"We did," Ronnie said. "It's… it's a long story."

"Give the cliff-notes version." Cisco said, interested but not wanting to waste too much time on this. The important part was that they were back.

"Carter died almost right away," Laurel started, for the group. "Leaving us with one Hawk to kill Savage."

"The one who was not a killer," Mick added in with a roll of his own eyes.

"But I trained her," Laurel said. "Thanks to Nyssa and Sara training me, of course." She grinned at this.

"And we had a lot of adventures," Ray added in. "A lot – which all led to us trying to take Savage in the future where he was strongest."

"We almost had him," Snart said, the drone in his voice never changing. "But then Little Miss. Hawk couldn't take the kill."

"So we took him instead," Ronnie said. "It didn't change the timeline but then…"

"I found out Savage was manipulating time," Ray said.

"So we decided to bring him to the Time Masters thinking since we had proof they would take care of him," Stein said.

"Time…?" Barry tried to ask, but the group was on a role. He'd wait until the end to ask what 'Time Masters' were.

"Unfortunately he was working with them," Laurel said. "The Time Masters set him free and were going to lock us all up but Snart had a sense something was going wrong. Kendra and myself were with him so we hid and set the others free."

"But we discovered the Time Masters had a device that was controlling time," Snart added in. "And no one was going to pull our strings anymore."

"Controlling time?" Cisco looked intrigued by this.

"So we went to destroy the device and Kendra gave her life to blow it up," Ronnie said.

"So Savage was still big and we were fresh out of Hawks," Mick Rory added.

"We thought about finding their future selves but Ronnie and Stein had an idea," Laurel said.

"If a force made Savage immortal it could make him mortal," Stein said enthusiastically now.

"And we were right," Ronnie said. "We got a part of the meteor that gave them the powers. It needed to be activated with Kendra, Carter, and Savages blood. Rip had the two Hawks' blood; we just needed Savage's."

"I got that, though," Laurel said with a small smirk now.

"We went to the plaza where Savage killed Rip family," Stein said. "And we fought him as Rip activated the meteor. Once near it he was no longer immortal. And we killed him."

"Stabbed, broken neck, Ray electrocuted him," Laurel said offhandedly.

"I set the body on fire for good measure," Mick Rory added with a wild grin, holding up his gun with a smirk.

"The meteor was like a bomb, but me and Stein took care of that," Ronnie said. "Turned it into water."

"How…?" Caitlin now tried to ask.

"It's an ability Ronald and myself discovered we had." Stein explained. "It comes from the Firestorm matrix inside of us."

"We are so experimenting with that," Cisco said a smirk on his face.

"And that was it," Laurel said. "Savage was dead, Rip's family was alive. The Time Masters were destroyed. Rip and his wife decided to take their son in the Waverider to continue the mission of protecting time; find other former Time Masters who weren't manipulative idiots to join them. First mission was making sure Savage never got to power in the first place."

"They offered us to come along, but we unanimously decided we wanted to go home," Ray said with a small smile.

"So they dropped us off here," Ronnie said. "But for some reason he couldn't drop us off when we left."

"So since Kara is pregnant I guess we got back in good time anyway," Stein said happily.

"Before we get on to that…" Kara realized she had to tell Laurel at least. It had been a while since, but Laurel had just turned up. She wouldn't know. "We have some bad news to share." Kara looked at Barry, he knowing what she was about to bring up.

"Felicity died," Barry said somberly. Laurel and Ray, who knew Felicity best, looked shocked at this.

"She… but how?" Laurel moved forward; Felicity had been her friend – after Sara had originally died they had grown closer and she and Oliver were solid. Laurel had been happy for them.

"The Kryptonian army… they were being led by this… being that could exist within technology. She used it to her advantage to try and kill off members of the wider team, going for Cisco and Winn too, but only managed to get Felicity. We didn't know until…" Kara's voice faltered as tears appeared in Laurel's eyes. Stein and Ronnie held strong but the group could see they were upset too. They had all known Felicity in one-way or another; the tech whizz's bubbly personality made her so likable after all.

"We used to date…" Ray muttered at this, avoiding eye contact as he took in this news. His eyes were red. "I don't…" he couldn't quite form words as the two members of the Legends team who couldn't care less simply rolled their eyes as usual: Snart and Mick didn't care one bit.

"And Ray… after her death your company crashed," Caitlin added soothingly, knowing Ray needed to know this. "It took less than a day, actually…"

"We bought it, though" Kara added in quickly; Ray seemed stunned by this. "We'd be willing to make a deal with you…"

Ray held up a hand. "No, I abandoned my company. It's my fault it collapsed. I don't deserve it. I don't want it back." Ray had been dreading getting his company back from the moment he returned. Despite the act he had put on when setting it up, he was not a man who wanted to oversee a large company. He only wanted one thing now, anyway. "I don't know what I want, but when I figure it out I assume I will have a job with you?"

"Of course man,' Barry said with a smile.

Ray nodded. 'There is one thing I know, though" Ray sighed. "I have to go." Ray turned and ran out of the lab, his mind set on finding Lucy.

"We'll hit the road too," Snart said. "It's been… fun." Snart waved at them lazily as the two criminals left.

"Mrs. and Mr. Allen. I know I abandoned my job here with no warning…" Martin stated officially.

"Your job is waiting for you," Kara cut Stein off with a smirk. "You too Ronnie. Go back to work when you're ready." The two said their thanks as they went to the main labs.  _We're too nice sometimes._ Kara teased her husband.

"Laurel…" Kara now turned to the remaining Legend. Laurel still seemed to be in shock over Felicity as she jumped at her name being declared but recovered herself quickly.

"How's Olly?" Laurel asked. "After Felicity?"

"He's gone," Barry said, biting his lip now. "He left after the funeral. We've been giving him time."

"But… who's protecting Starling?" Laurel asked now concerned about her city..

"Thea and Paula," Kara said, so used to Artemis now she momentarily forgot Laurel had left before she had joined the team. "She's Team Arrow's latest recruit." Kara sighed, tears appearing in her eyes as she realized everything Laurel was about to go through – how much her team and city had changed. Hormones were clearly getting the better of Kara.

"Sara been nervous." Kara pulled herself together, "I'll give you her and Alex's new address. She has some great news for you though!" Kara had just realized Laurel didn't know Sara and Alex were now engaged! At least something good was going to come from this. Laurel took the paper Kara had quickly scribbled the new address on handed her. Laurel nodded and moved swiftly back out of backdoor, a look of determination suddenly on her face. She had to do something before seeing her sister again.

-Superflash-

Lucy was sitting with Kelly as the new assistant was packing up her desk and leaving. "Anyone win this one?" Lucy asked as Kelly looked over the betting pool.

"Not many," Kelly said. "Since that robot killed one assistant people are making weird bets."

Before Lucy could comment any further, a male figure standing by the elevators caught her eye. "Ray?" Lucy said, making eyes turn as she went to her boyfriend and kissed him. "You have been gone way too long!"

"Longer than you think," Ray said. "I'm sorry. I left you. I left my company. I hope I haven't ruined anything else...?"

"I said I would wait," Lucy said, knowing instantly what Ray was referencing and having honestly meant that. She had missed Ray terribly while he had been gone.

"Good," he grinned his charming smile down at her, "because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't want anyone else," Ray took something out of his pocket and then got down on one knee. Lucy gasped. "Lucy Lane… will you marry me?"

"Urgh. Again?!" Cat Grant's voice could be heard. She had appeared at the door to her office upon seeing Ray part of her wanting to get an interview from the former owner of Palmer Tech. "What about this place makes people think it's a good location to propose?"

Ray seemed confused. "Barry did the same thing…" Lucy explained, looking flustered but happy nonetheless. "In the same spot actually. After waking up from the coma."

Ray laughed. "And I thought I was being original," Ray said, looking to his girlfriend. "Well? Will you do me the honor…?"

Lucy took a breath. "I… I don't know," Lucy said, causing Ray to pause "I love you Ray, but we were just starting when you left. I need time." Ray nodded, understanding although disappointed. While he was traveling through time he had realized just one thing: He needed Lucy. He could not blame her for being hesitant though. Ray took the ring and put it on Lucy's finger anyway.

"For while you think?" Ray said, getting off his knees.

"So who had proposal and Lucy being unconfirmed?" Kelly called to the office, making Lucy look to her in amazement. "What? This was a bet as well." Kelly defended herself

"I want no more proposals in this office," Cat yelled out to everyone. "The next person to be proposed to, or proposes will be fired on the spot!" With that, she went back to work.

Lucy shook her head and took Ray's hand to bring him to her office. "How are you doing?" She closed the door behind them. "Did they tell you about Felicity? I assume you went to Central first?" Ray nodded, his mind racing. "I know Felicity was a good friend," Lucy said, avoiding the whole 'ex-girlfriend' reference, choosing to take the high ground here. "I'm here if you need to talk. About anything. Her death. Your company. Anything."

"I just keep wondering… if I was here if she would have died?" Ray said quietly, sitting on Lucy's desk. "Then I wonder if it wouldn't have made any difference." Ray played with a pen he had picked up. "And I don't even know what I will do now. I should still have money in savings, but I'm going to need a job. Barry and Kara said I have one with them when I figure things out. Would be kind of weird working for my former company. I mean Kara and Barry deserve my company; I abandoned it and I know well… they are the future from what I saw. My company was never going to last."

"Well, Kara and Barry are being called 'The Company Saviors'," Lucy joked, making Ray raise an eyebrow. "First STAR, and now Palmer Tech – who knows what else. They've also been called the second most powerful couple in Central City."

"Who's the first?" Ray asked.

"Supergirl and the Flash," Lucy said with a laugh, instantly causing Ray to remember how he had left. He had accidently told Lucy the secret. Everyone's secret, in fact.

"Do they know…?"

"Calm down, yes," Lucy said putting a hand on Ray's shoulder. "I have never been closer to my sister before this. And Kara and I have become close as well. Everything is good. Honestly." Ray sighed and nodded happy about that at least.

-Superflash-

Laurel had been running. The moment she had found out she knew exactly what she had to do, and all the way back to the landing site she had been hoping, praying, he was still there. Of course, the Waverider would be invisible now, but she knew its position on the old car park.

Locating a rock, she picked it up and threw it. The clang as it met resistance was all she needed as she didn't hesitate to find her way on board. She had been through all the entrances on their adventures after all, their search for Savage.

"Miss Lance?" Rip was alone in his console room, leaning over the 3D Imager as he looked up to her. "I thought we'd parted company? My wife is just fixing up the chrono..."

"Take me back," Laurel demanded, not letting him continue as she raised a baton threateningly to his head.

"I'm sorry?" Rip looked confused.

"Take me back. I was gone too long. I should have been there. I could have saved her…" Laurel ranted.

"Saved who?" Rip asked, unperturbed by the Black Canary's weapon, but worried now. Sara was in National, far away from Starling. Safe and alive. She shouldn't have died again, surely?

"Felicity Smoak. My friend. She died because I wasn't there to protect her. But you're going to help me change that – and don't give me any of your crap about preserving the timeline after we went and completely screwed it up to save your wife!" Laurel barked.

"Felicity?" Rip seemed to find it hard to catch up. "But she wasn't…? Gideon!" He called up his ship's super computer as Laurel half-lowered her baton.

"How can I help, Rip?" The internal female voice of Gideon responded.

"Felicity Smoak. Year of death." Rip now ordered. He had to know for himself. Hear the words from his computer.

"Felicity Smoak died in 2016, sir. She was killed by Brainiac 8 while helping save the world."

"That's not right. It wasn't supposed to be…" Rip paused, not sure how to tell Laurel this was not supposed to happen. Rip looked back to Laurel, confused still.

"It's not." Laurel continued his words. "Which is why you're going to take me back to save her." Laurel moved over to Rip again, knowing intimidation tactics scarcely worked on him but doing it regardless.

"It's too late…" Rip muttered, not looking Laurel in the eye as he instead turned from her. Her grip on her baton tightened. "If I'd have known I would have without hesitation; but you've arrived here and now. The timeline is settled, it's set. We can't go and save her."

"And yet you tore time up just to save your precious wife!" Laurel growled. Swinging her weapon now in anger as Rip only just avoided it. "She was my friend and I should have saved her!"

"I… understand." Rip breathed. "But the situation is different…"

"I don't care!" Laurel was fighting back tears now, knowing Rip couldn't help, that she couldn't go back. "I should have been there…" She repeated, as if saying this over again would make it right, that the words alone would transport her through time to prevent her friend's death.

"I'm sorry, truly," Rip didn't know what else to say as Laurel finally broke down in front of him, he moving a cautious hand to rest on her shoulder. "I wish I could help…"

"How is this different though?" Laurel asked, his words finally reaching her. "Why could we save your wife and son and not Felicity?"

"It's a wound in time," a female voice said and Miranda Hunter, Rip's wife, appeared in the control room. "I hope you don't mind I eavesdropped..." Miranda looked awkwardly to Laurel. "I think I can help explain this though. Well, a theory on why this happened anyway. Time is unpredictable," Miranda took a breath. "As you must have, seen traveling with my husband, time in itself has a will of its own. It reacts to changes in its timeline much like a body would heal a wound. When you get a cut, its scabs over so it can heal. When Rip took you, when he saved your life he created a wound in time. Felicity's death was the cure to the injury. Time righted itself by taking another member of your Starling team, and now that you have been returned to this time the timeline is completely set. It's healed itself. Time will protect the new timeline now. If Felicity doesn't die in battle she'll die some other way. You may even die in her place as first meant to be. We can't risk any more damage though. She's dead now. There's nothing we can do."

"So when I went with Rip I doomed Felicity?" Laurel stated, her voice hollow now at this explanation, a tear falling down her eyes.

"Like I said, it's a theory," Miranda said. "Clearly something Rip did caused this change, but now, like with any death, you have to mourn and accept. You have a life to live."

"Olly…" Laurel remembered now, finally getting to another point. "She and Olly. They were engaged… Felicity even asked me…" She tried to calm herself down. Trying to accept the truth so raw to her still. "He's gone," she finally stated to Rip.

"Oliver?" Rip confirmed as Miranda watched in silent curiosity.

"He left after her funeral. Vanished from Starling. Thea and some Paula girl have been dealing with the vigilante game." Laurel said.

"Help them. You were Oliver's closest confidant and friend. The Black Canary is needed more than ever without the Arrow." Rip spoke words of wisdom, making Miranda smile. "Especially as she's a member of the Justice League."

Laurel smirked at this as she wiped the tears from her face. "And Oliver himself?"

"Give him time. Felicity wouldn't want him turning his back on the vigilante or hero game forever. Not that I knew her, but I suspect from what I've learned. I was going to co-opt her hacking skills at one point for this mission, but decided brawn over brain was more needed against Savage."

Laurel nodded. In the end Rip was right; they had defeated Savage on skill over knowledge, but still, if Felicity had been with her… She turned to leave but then stopped. "Rip, I don't want to make you think I am not grateful that you saved my life. I am happy to be alive but if I knew it could cost Felicity her life I would have accepted death without a moment's thought."

"I know," Rip said, nodding his head. "That's what makes you a hero. So, go be one. Make your life count. I am sure you have a long one now." Laurel took one last glance at the interior of the Waverider and left. She had to go see her sister, and then back to Starling.

-Superflash-

That night Ronnie and Caitlin walked into their apartment. "What's all this?" Ronnie asked, noticing the mess of the living room papers and books everywhere in what seemed to be in three messy piles.

"Oh, research," Caitlin said with a smile. "I'm going to be delivering the baby so I need to do my research. The one pile is everything about normal human childbirth and conditions mothers might face." Caitlin pointed at a pile that had a lot of books in it. "This one is printed out versions of information Clark gave me on Kryptonian birth," Caitlin put her hand of the second messy pile. "They are pretty much the same. A couple of minor differences and conditions to look out for." Caitlin had a smile on her face as she was talking.

"Also did you know Kryptonians are normally born at eight months not nine?" Caitlin said and Ronnie shook his head. "Since the baby is half-human though it might be the nine normal months. Lois gave me her medical records from both of her births. Both Jason and Ella were born early, but not early-enough to raise eyebrows to normal human doctors. Jason was only about a week early, and Ella was a couple of weeks early. This should be the best indication on when the baby will come, but Barry is not a normal human. His a meta so…"

"You have no idea," Ronnie concluded, smiling at his wife's enthusiasm. He had missed her.

"None, at all," Caitlin said. "It's exciting though." Caitlin was smiling herself. "And I'm 95% sure the baby will inherit Barry's power." Ronnie seemed shocked at that. "Well, Jason and Ella both got two of Clark's powers so with that math alone we're having a powerful baby soon!" Caitlin didn't seem to notice Ronnie's expression but took his hand. "And you know this makes me excited for when we will start our own family."

"Our own family?" Ronnie asked, his voice distant now.

"I mean I know we're not ready yet but in a few years' time, maybe," Caitlin said.

"I don't want children," Ronnie said, shocking Caitlin.

"What?" Caitlin asked. "But we discussed this… before…?"

"I don't want a baby. We're not having one," Ronnie said, flatly.

"Okay, let's talk about this… again," Caitlin sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ronnie stated, suddenly defensive and turning, leaving the apartment and a crushed Caitlin behind.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting on the couch doing some work from home and laughing as Krypto sat on the floor near Barry giving him the big round eyes of a dog who wanted something. Barry was in the kitchen cooking meat. Joe had insisted they learn how to cook so his grandkid was not getting fast food every day. They weren't the best, but Barry found he liked to grill, which was good since Kara had cravings for red meat lately.

There was a bing on their intercom, meaning someone was at ground level and wanted to visit, so Barry went and pushed the button. "Who's there?" Barry asked, not having been expecting anyone.

"It's me," Barry heard Caitlin's familiar voice, even if she sounded slightly weird. "Can you send down the elevator?"

"Sure, Caitlin," Barry said. "This is a surprise." Barry push the button to send the elevator down for Caitlin and then went back to his meat. A minute later, the elevator opened and Caitlin walked in. "I thought you and Ronnie would be… well, making up for lost time." Barry commented, not looking up from the grill as he added. "Do want me to toss on a burger or a steak for you? We have a ton of meat in the refrigerator."

"No. Um… I just want to talk to Kara,' Caitlin said stiffly, and Kara put down her computer and singled for Caitlin to come sit next to her.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked noticing the look on Caitlin face, the red eyes of recent tears and then Caitlin burst out crying, telling Kara what happened with Ronnie. It took a second for Kara to understand and then she got angry.  _Barry, please go and find Ronnie and punch him._

 _What?_  Barry hadn't heard or understood what Caitlin was saying.  _But the meat…?_

 _Go find and Ronnie and punch him,_  Kara repeated, sounding firmer.

Barry tossed the steak he was cooking to Krypto, said "good dog" and ran off. He found Ronnie at Stein's house and stopped in front of him to the surprise of Martin, Clarissa and Ronnie. He stopped and punched Ronnie right in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Ronnie asked, holding his mouth.

"When your pregnant wife, who's mentally connected to you, tells you to punch someone you do it," Barry said rubbing his hand. "Didn't want to but…"

"Why does Mrs. Allen want Ronald to be punched?' Stein asked, having been surprised when Ronnie had come to the house and even more when Barry had turned up and punched him.

"Caitlin came over crying, so I assume you did something," Barry said to Ronnie. "Not even back for a day and you upset your wife. What did you do?"

"She was in a weird mood. She wanted kids and… well I've just got back and…."

"You don't want the miracle of life? Your own family?" Martin now asked his co-Firestorm.

"It's not that," Ronnie sighed. "I just… I can't."

"And why?' Stein added, Barry looking on insistently as Clarissa excused herself from the conversation. "You're an excellent partner. Your skills are very transferable making you a great candidate for being a good father."

"I could pass on the Firestorm matrix to a kid," Ronnie stated quickly. "I can't do that."

"Ah, well then, let me Mr. Allen," Stein said and stood up and slapped Ronnie. "And that hurt me too, but you deserved it."

"If that's your concern there are ways around it," Barry said, thoughtfully now.

"How can I have a kid and know I will not pass on the Firestorm matrix?" Ronnie asked, annoyed.

"You could adopt." Clarissa called out, moving back into the room as eyes turned to her. "There are many ways around it, Ronnie. You don't have to be the actual father to have a child." Ronnie stared dumfounded at Clarissa, this train of thought never having occurred to him. "And your real mistake was not talking to your wife about this."

"We did, years ago when we were younger, when I was naïve…" Ronnie started, looking at Carissa but shook his head. "I just… no I don't want a kid. There's other reasons I won't be a good father," Ronnie tried. "But you're right. I should have talked to Caitlin. Barry, can you…?"

"I can," Barry said, knowing exactly what Ronnie wanted. "But, just a word of advice, try not to anger my wife more than you already have. She's very moody these days." Barry took hold of Ronnie and ran him to the penthouse where Caitlin was still crying into Kara.

"This is where you live now?" Ronnie asked in shock, looking around, but stopped at the glare Kara was giving him. If looks could kill…

 _I told you to punch him. Not bring him back!_  Kara thought to Barry who shrugged in response.

Ronnie moved cautiously over to the woman though and took Caitlin's hand. "I'm sorry." Caitlin looked at her husband. "I was an idiot. Let's go home and talk about this. Like I should have done to start with."

"Okay," Caitlin said, knowing they had to talk. "Thank you, Kara." Kara nodded as the couple left.

Barry took the meat he had cooked, noticing the steak he had given Krypto was gone already and put it on the table where Kara joined him. "Interesting day," Barry sighed and shared with Kara why Ronnie did not want kids.

 _What an idiot…_ Kara thought defensively as she ate.

-Superflash-

Laurel had spent time with Sara and Alex, glad that Sara had taken her advice and asked Alex to marry her. She had wanted to stay and help with the planning, but they weren't going to get married until after the baby was born anyway, so there was some time to go. They both urged her to go back to Starling though, so here she now was, stepping into the Arrow Cave for the first time in a long time.

Inside was Thea with some unknown woman Laurel had never met. Paula. Thea was going over a mission with her. "Questions?" Thea asked Paula.

"Yeah… Do you need my help?" Laurel spoke up, shocking Thea who had not seen her.

"Laurel!" Thea squealed with a huge smile, running over to hug her friend. No one had informed them the Legends had returned. Laurel returned the hug enthusiastically. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you…" Thea said after they parted from the embrace. "This is Paula. She's our new member."

"I go by Artemis on the field," Paula said with a polite smile. "And you're the Black Canary."

"That would be me," Laurel said, shaking Paula's hand. "Artemis… Greek goddess of the hunt. Not a bad choice of alias."

"Oh," Thea said running to the computers and taking out three communicators. She easily found Laurel's and handed it to her. "Welcome back. I guess Ray needs his as well."

"Yeah," Laurel said. "The third is Olivers?"

"He quit when…" Thea paused, not sure how to continue the sentence.

"I know, Thea," Laurel said, looking at the communicator and then at the two women. Remembering the words Rip had said and nodding to herself. "We can't let him not being here stop us. This city needs us to protect it and we need to stick together. We're all that remains of Team Arrow."

There was silence until Thea broke it with "I think we need a new name. Until Olly comes back anyway." The two looked at her. "Arrow's not around anymore. Even the public started to notice. They think he's dead."

"Okay," Laurel muttered, not thinking rebranding was the biggest concern but would amuse her friend regardless. "Any suggestions?"

"What about Birds of Prey?" Paula suggested. "Three females, kicking ass. It could work."

"Nah… besides we have Curtis on computer. When he remembers to show up," Thea said waving that suggestion off.

"Team Speedy?" Paula now countered quickly, indicating Thea.

"Oh God no, you don't want anything named after me!" Thea dismissed, before adding, "But instead, how about Team Canary?"

"You want to name the team after me?" Laurel asked, confused.

"You're the leader now. Well you should be the leader, I mean." Thea was more than happy to give leadership position over to Laurel. She had been acting as such since Oliver had left and it was starting to weight her down. Laurel returning was the confidence-boost she had needed without realizing. Besides, Laurel was good at this.

Laurel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as both Thea and Paula seem to accept her as leader. "I like that. Team Canary," Paula added, nodding.

"Okay, then," Laurel said humbly, taking her new position in the group. "And when Oliver eventually wants back in he'll have to deal with the new order of things." She joked causing the two to laugh. "Now, didn't we have a mission?" Thea jumped up, filling Laurel in on what they were doing and where they were going next.


	10. Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League project is finally done, and just in time as Caitlin and Cisco grow more curious about it…

"Well, that's interesting…" Cisco muttered, making Caitlin turn around to face him. She had been looking over the research her counterpart had into Velocity for Jesse, who currently wasn't here. "It seems Barry is directing more power to his lab than necessary."

"What happen to them being the bosses and billionaires who can do whatever they want?" Caitlin said with a laugh.

"Um…" Cisco turned around in his chair. "Okay, look, I'm curious. Come on though, you have to admit it's a little too interesting to ignore," Cisco stood up and walked towards the door.

Caitlin paused for moment and then followed Cisco to where Barry's lab was located. "How do you plan to get in?" Being the old Gideon room, the door was still hidden, even though everyone now knew it was there.

"You should really know me by now…" Cisco smirked, and in a matter of minutes had the door open.

"I made the security in this lab remember?" Cisco stated smugly as they walked into the room. Changed from it days as Gideon room, there was now a control panel in the middle and other equipment lying around. "What is he doing?" Cisco asked, looking over the equipment.

"I don't know," Caitlin said walking around the control panel. There was also a chessboard set up with an incomplete game. "Does Kara play chess?"

"She's your BFF…" Cisco responded as they heard a noise and Barry's voice from outside. "Oh, sh… Hide!"

"Where?' Caitlin asked as Cisco dragged her and they hid behind a desk. "Kind of cramped." Cisco put a finger over her mouth, indicating Caitlin to be quiet as the door opened and they heard the familiar voices of Barry and Kara along with Diana, Ronnie, and Stein.

"So what did you want us to see?" Ronnie asked and Caitlin tried not to feel offended that Ronnie was being included in this and not her.

"Gideon," Barry said and a light turned on. Caitlin and Cisco were just able to see a holographic humanoid appear. Ronnie and Stein's gasps indicating they were shocked but Diana remained silent – it seemed she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Good afternoon Creator, Creator's Wife, and Creator's friends," Gideon said; the voice was exactly as Caitlin and Cisco remembered the former hologram that deleted itself in this very room.

"You created Gideon…" Ronnie sighed in amazement. "I mean, I remember some talk about you being Gideon's creator – in fact, the whole A.I. game started with you – but this is so weird. The Waverider had one of these."

"Yes. Very impressive, Mr. Allen," Stein said, looking over the hologram. "But what was your purpose for creating this?"

"My Creator has made me to help and assist the Justice League," Gideon said. "As for the Creator's Wife, I have been researching dietary plans for pregnant women and suggest these changes to your diet." A list appeared of foods and Kara gave Barry a look, whom shrugged.

"Figured it couldn't hurt," Barry said, being the overprotective father already. Since Phobia had showed him his deepest fear come to life, he had been extra careful with Kara and the baby. Nothing was going to happen to them if he had anything to do with it.

"Caitlin is my doctor, not Gideon," Kara said and Caitlin had to smile at that. "And can you have it call me Kara. Or at least Supergirl." She addressed the A.I.

"Hey, Kal-X still calls me 'Kara Zor-El's Mate' when we go to the Fortress," Barry complained, but with a smirk that it was obvious there was some internal conversation no one else was privy to after that.

"What's with the chessboard?" Ronnie asked, going up to it after a few moments, figuring the two were done.

"It's how I have been testing Gideon's intelligence," Barry said.

"It's your turn, by the way, Creator," Gideon said and Barry looked at the board and moved his pawn up a spot.

"Knight to E3 and checkmate," Gideon said as Barry moved the pieces and then realized her last words.

"What?" Barry paused, looking over the board to see if she was right and found she was. He pouted at the board, causing the others to laugh. Caitlin and Cisco had to hold back their laughter "Oh, whatever," Barry sighed as he continued. "But there's more. Diana?"

Diana nodded. "Gideon, can you pull up the Watch Tower plans," Diana said, and a holographic representation of a tower-like structure appeared. "This is what we are calling Watch Tower. The Justice League's new headquarters. It is in a deserted area of the wastelands. The bottom levels consist of training rooms, equipment to handle normal and meta human training, and there are a couple of bedroom and bathroom on the next floor, then a meeting room for secure meetings, the very top is control center where Gideon will be placed."

"Once placed in Watch Tower, Gideon will be connected to all our communicators and be monitoring the Internet, police alert… everything really for crimes near our location. Once detected, she'll send an alert to an active League member when they are near enough to help."

"What's going to power all this in the wasteland?" Ronnie asked and eyes turned to Kara.

"Show them the power source Gideon," Kara instructed, and the screen switched to what looked like a small, glowing ball. "It's Kryptonian. It's what was used to power our cities. Clark has them in his Fortress – one actually powers the Fortress – this can run Watch Tower indefinitely."

"This all must have cost you a fortune," Stein muttered, impressed.

"We'll make the money back," Kara said, making eyes got to her. "Next week we're releasing a less advanced version of Gideon to the public. Outsourcing that version of Gideon would help patrol the internet, give Gideon wider access and as we advance, this Gideon we'll release updates to the Gideon for the public…"

"Making you millions," Ronnie whistled, and then sighed at the realization.

"Probably billions," Barry said with a smirk.

"When will all this be ready?" Stein asked.

Kara, Barry and Diana looked at one another. "It is ready," Kara said surprising the two.

"Like I said, you started the A.I. game… I didn't realize it would be that soon though," Ronnie muttered, more to himself.

"All we have to do is move Gideon." Kara continued. "We want to grant access to Gideon to all of you Legends who returned before we do though, and you two are obviously the closest right now…"

"Gideon," Barry said. "We're granting access to you to Ronald Raymond and Martin Stein. Prepare for their voice imprint."

"Ronald Raymond please say both your name and superhero alias," Gideon instructed.

"Ronald Raymond… Err, Firestorm," Ronnie confirmed, a little unsure.

"Access granted," Gideon said. "Martin Stein please say both your name and superhero alias."

"Martin Stein – Firestorm," Stein said, sounding more confident than his co-Firestorm.

"Access granted," Gideon repeated.

"Okay, that's everyone in this room," Barry said. "All we have left is Laurel and Ray."

"And Oliver, but we can't do that until he comes back," Kara said.

"Creator, would you like to grant access to Cisco Ramone and Caitlin Snow as well," Gideon said making the group look at each other. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other in shock, trying not to cry out at that.

"Why would you ask that?" Barry asked, confused.

"You just said everyone in this room had access to me but that is untrue. They do not," Gideon said.

"But they're not…" Barry glanced to Kara, confused now.

"I think Gideon needs a little more work," Ronnie joked with a laugh.

"Gideon where are Cisco and Caitlin?" Barry now asked, turning directly to the A.I.

"Behind the desk, Creator," Gideon said and Barry walked over to the desk and looked behind it to find his two friends practically on top of each other, hiding and panicking. The pair looked up at him with nervous smiles as they very awkwardly stood up.

"Err, hi…" Caitlin said, a little nervously now to be discovered.

"So… you're probably wondering why we're here… well, it's a long story…" Cisco said, trying to think up something fast.

"Okay… we were curious," Caitlin said, deciding not to try and sugarcoat it. She didn't want to lie to her friends. "Well, Cisco was more than me…"

"How did you get in here?" Barry asked, stunned.

"It wasn't that hard," Cisco said, raising his hand.

"You realize if you were any other employees you would be fired right now right?" Kara asked, clearly over-angry from her emotions as Barry sent calming ones to her.

"Well it looks like your trying to replace us," Cisco said defensively, shocking the group.

"Why would you say that?" Kara asked, shocked as tears appeared in her eyes, the anger instantly dissipated, and Barry gave up trying to control her mood swings.

"And employees though we may be, we're your friends first and foremost," Caitlin pointed out, a little hurt herself; she wanted to add that she and Cisco had been at STAR long before Kara or Barry, but couldn't quite bring herself to say it at the tears now forming on her friend's face.

"You are," Kara confirmed to Caitlin, trying to control her emotions now. "And we'd never replace you. The two of you have been here the entire time for us."

"Gideon will watch for crimes and alert you," Cisco pointed out. "That sounds like what we do. And how long until she's monitoring your, well Barry's vitals and keeping you alert to dehydration or something?" Cisco had thought of this while under the desk – it had been Caitlin's job since Barry woke up to keep track of his vitals. If they ever got Kara to consent to putting monitoring in her suit keeping track of Kara would be Caitlin job too.

"Gideon can be there all the time. You can't," Barry said simply. "And yes maybe with time Gideon will be able to make plans the same way you can, and monitor vitals, but right now she can't. She also cannot make devices or just be there for us or do anything else you and Caitlin can do. We need you."

"Then why were we not told about this?" Caitlin asked.

"You should not be offended by this," Diana said speaking up. "No one outside the Justice League has been informed of Gideon."

"It's true," Barry said. "Joe, Iris, Alex, Lois, Eliza – none of them know."

"Neither does Karen," Kara added, wiping the tears away. "This was our project. Something we were doing together. We would have told you eventually."

"You have to see how this benefits us," Barry implored. "A secret location to meet up… With how busy and successful STAR is, this is not a good meeting place for the entire league any more. Even with the cave and the backdoor it's just not working as well. Besides, the new training areas are amazing and it's just a place for us to be."

"Speaking of which, I must leave to meet John and get the room ready for Gideon," Diana said. She and John had overseen the project, which was why she came here to explain it to Firestorm with Barry and Kara. Diana said her goodbyes and left.

Caitlin and Cisco sighed, nodding. They understood. Gideon was a long-term help for the League; it made sense. "Okay," Caitlin said, nodding at Cisco. "We're sorry we spied on you."

Kara bought them into a hug unexpectedly. "It was hard keeping this a secret from you," Kara said. "Especially with us starting in the Labs."

"And hey, Cisco, you've got to look at this," Barry said, a smirk now on his face. "Gideon, show the multiverse web theory." A hologram of what looked like a spider's web showed up. "I used the information Vibe from Prime Earth sent and downloaded it into Gideon. The red area is the damaged area – you do not want to know how many Earths were destroyed… I had Gideon calculate it."

"The number of Earths that were destroyed is approximately two…"

"I said we do not want to know, Gideon!" Barry snapped, not wanting to hear that number again and glad he never had to deal with a Zoom of his own. "Now, going by their number system, Earth-1, their Earth that they also call Prime Earth, is right in the middle. It's the reason why their Zoom was able to do this so effectively from their Earth." Barry pointed at a green dot in the middle of the web. "Right above them is Earth-2 which they call Wells Earth. Not that creative…"

"I really need to give Vibe a naming lesson," Cisco said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't named directly by Prime Cisco Ramone," Gideon pointed out, "Kara and Jessica Wells of Prime –"

"Thank you, Gideon." Barry interrupted the A.I. They didn't need the big details right now. "Earth-3 is a little further up," Barry pointed up at another green dot not far off from the red. "They call it Alien Earth. Earth-4 is not far from Earth-3 and is SuperEarth…"

"Now that's a little better, although sounds like Cat Grant named it," Cisco mumbled.

"Then we're Earth-5, or the Karry Universe," Barry said, rolling his eyes as the other laughs. "But looking at their notes they also use 'Karry Earth' too."

"That's an appropriate name for us," Ronnie nodded, with a chuckle.

"As you can see, we're right on the edge of the destruction," Barry said, noting their dot was next to the red-area of the web. "According to the notes, it's the reason why I never have accidentally traveled to another Earth. The speeds needed to leave this Earth due to the destruction would be something I would not even want to try. To travel out of our Earth we need a Vibe. Although people can travel here without one it seems. Their Jesse and Wally are prime examples – pun unintended."

"Fascinating," Stein mumbled completely, bemused by the multiverse. He had to remember to go over all these notes Barry was talking about in more detail. He loved multiverse theory and to see it in reality was something beyond even his imagination. He wasn't too thrilled with the names though, believing that numbering them was better.

"Earth-6 is right next to us," Barry said. "And it's called Mutant Earth. I think it's the one Barry White came from, too. The original one. I think, given the time he turned up, it was before the destruction happened though…"

"What is with the blue line?" Stein asked, noticing a blue line was connecting Earths 1 through 6.

"It's the communication system between the Earths," Barry stated with a smirk now, shocking Ronnie and Stein who had not been informed about that.

"We have an inter-Earth communication system now?" Stein asked and the rest of the group nodded. "Fascinating! So I can have a conversation with my counterpart of this Prime Earth."

"Yeah," Kara said. "We've had quite a few conversation with Prime. Haven't contacted the others yet."

"I do want to contact Mutant Earth one day and talk to Barry-White," Barry said having been wondering how things went for that Barry and to inform him that his information had helped them.

"Fascinating," Stein said with a smile. He had to ask how this communication system worked to have a conversation with his counterpart.

"But that's not all," Barry said suddenly remembering something else. "Gideon has calculated the position of nine other Earths in the multiverse. I took the liberty of numbering them. Gideon, show the new Earths with their numbers." Nine yellow dots appeared on the web.

"Right near us, a little further away from the destruction, is Earth 7," Barry now said. "Down below Prime Earth is 8, 9, and 10. They are all very close to each other. Up near SuperEarth is Earth 11, and not far off from Alien Earth is Earth 12 There's also Earths 13, 14 and 15 close by," he indicated these three others Earths in their own group close to SuperEarth but not near enough to be considered 'near' like Earth 11.

"No names?" Cisco inquired. He personally loved the names and wondered why each got their name. Prime Earth, Wells Earth, and Karry Universe were pretty obvious, but what about the other three. What led to those names?

"We don't know anything about them besides their position, and we can't leave to check them out since we don't have a Vibe," Barry pointed out. "I was thinking of calling Prime Earth and seeing if people wanted to Earth hop and explore these though."

"I'm so in and I'm naming!" Cisco called out right away with a smirk.

"Do you mind if I look over these notes, Mr. Allen?" Stein asked, and Barry nodded as Stein asked Gideon for the notes, which Cisco joined in on. Ronnie took this opportunity to leave the room though, knowing that his particular skillset wasn't going to be much help with multiverse theory and practicality. He gave Caitlin a glance though as he left; the couple had still not come to terms with their baby argument.

Barry and Kara took a seat after this, smiling as they listen to Cisco and Stein excitingly talked. "Hey I get Watch Tower is the Justice League place, but can we get a Gideon for the cave? She could be helpful." Caitlin tentatively asked Barry.

"That would be awesome,' Cisco said turning his head from Stein; his attitude to the A.I. had changed since the multiverse explanation, it seemed.

"Excellent," Barry laughed more than happy to make another one for his friends.


	11. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue Time Traveler decides to destroy our favorite couple past, but luckily Rip Hunter and his family are back and need Barry to help him to save his own past, present, and even future.

Having just saved a couple of people from a burning building in National, Barry was heading back to Central when his communications went dead. He stopped in his tracks, momentarily calling out to Cisco to see if the error was on his end when a rush of air announced the arrival of something big… something familiar.

A large ship seemed to appear out of thin air ahead of him, landing on the wasteland where Barry was standing and, the moment it touched down, one of the doors opened. A man in a long trench coat and beard stepped out, a charming smile on his face as he addressed the speedster: "Barry Allen?" He asked. "I'm Rip Hunter… and you need my help."

"Your help?" Barry called to the man, confused now. "Wait, Rip Hunter? The same one who took my friends for months on some errand to become Legends?" Barry calmed his stance as he said this. From what he had heard from the Legends themselves, this Rip was not a bad guy. He was one of a handful of surviving Time Masters, keeping an eye on the time continuum and making sure nothing went amiss. Barry wouldn't want that job, he'd long-since decided.

"The very same," Rip nodded. "Please, would you enter my ship, the Waverider?"

Barry paused for a second but decided to go with it. The man needed help, or he needed Rip's help. He had yet to ask what the time traveler meant by this. "Are you the reason why communication is not working?" Barry asked as he entered the ship and followed Rip into what he considered the main control room and looked around in curiosity. He wondered if he should alert Kara through their bond, but Kara was currently with Iris and he didn't want to worry her.

A woman and a small boy came into focus as Barry span around to take in the room and he smiled at them as the boy himself grinned.

"The original Flash," the boy said cheerfully clearly excited. "I learned all about you in history class…"

"Jonas," Rip said warningly. "Go play." Jonas moaned but knew his father wanted a private word with The Flash so removed himself from their presence. "My wife, Miranda." Rip now indicated the woman who Barry nodded to. "And we have come to you with a matter of grave importance."

"It seems you and your wife have, or will, make another time traveler mad," Miranda now spoke, "a man we only know by the name of 'Warp'. We have been trying to catch him for a while. He's a thief who goes back in time to steal objects, claiming that since he stole them they disappear from time. From what we can tell, you will, or have, stopped him from getting something and he wants revenge. You and Kara Allen are too strong here though, with the Justice League and STAR Co…"

"I'm sorry, STAR Co?" Barry interrupted the words Miranda spoke.

"Too soon," Rip whispered to his wife, and Miranda nodded as she continued.

"He is going back to the beginning of your relationship to kill the both of you." She summarized.

"This would destroy the timeline and possibly time itself. This Warp is not taking facts into account," Rip said. "We can not let it happen."

"So, go back and stop it." Barry said, suddenly worried about his own past, changing something he never thought he would have to worry about.

"The problem is… well Gideon…" Rip called.

"Yes Rip?" the familiar voice said.

"Gideon," Barry grinned, having heard the Waverider had one. His one had just been moved to Watch Tower.

"Hello Creator," Gideon said. "It is nice to hear your voice. And so young."

"Young?" Barry started.

"Gideon, can you please explain why we are not able to go back in Barry's timeline?" Rip said interrupted.

"I cannot get a lock on the time our enemy has gone back to," Gideon said. "I am unable to determine a landing point."

"So everything I have will be destroyed?" Barry asked, his voice hollow. "But wait, I'm still here so he hasn't…?"

"The timeline is sensitive," Rip stated now, "if you and Kara had been… killed in the past, the ripple effect has yet to reach us."

"So I could be dead?" Barry asked, slightly confused now.

"It is a possibility," Miranda pointed out solemnly.

"And you can't go back to stop him?" Barry reaffirmed.

"We cannot go back, no," Miranda stated, suddenly conspiratorially, "but you can." Barry had to blink in silence thought for a moment as he realized what she meant. "The way a speedster runs through time is different to the way we time travel. We know what date he is going to and have calculated the exact speed you need to run to get there." Miranda continued.

"Once there, we hope that activating this device will let us come to you," Rip held out a small device, like a small cell phone, to Barry. "It's a beacon. Once activated we should be able to lock onto the time and come to your – both of yours – aide."

"I've never traveled through time before though," Barry muttered, worried he wouldn't be able to do it. He had actively avoided doing so since talking to the original Barry-White and Eobard Thawn's Gideon.

"You can," Rip said confidently, giving Barry a look. "Just believe in yourself." Barry sighed, taking the device and attaching it onto his arm. "We have patched your communication system into the Waverider. We'll walk you through it."

"Remember you lived in Metropolis at the time," Miranda added. "You'll have to run there." Barry nodded, determined now. "Gideon, give the date to Barry." Gideon showed Barry the date years earlier. First year of college earlier.

"That's the carnival," Barry said, looking at the date and smiling at the memory. He remembered the date so vividly as it was one his and Kara's actual first date together. He'd been so nervous. "Weird…" Barry shrugged, remembering Kara's story from just the other week about her own freak out in going on the date.

"Time to run, Flash," Rip said, and Barry nodded, putting his mask back up, heading out the ship and running towards Metropolis. He could hear Miranda in his ear telling him that he needed to go faster, to concentrate on the date, on the event, and as he focused, he realized he was no longer in normal space anymore. He could see past events moving before his eyes and he knew he was time traveling. He ran right out onto the streets of Metropolis, hoping he was at the right time.

That was when he saw Superman battling two unknown enemies. Barry just reacted, as he normally would, and ran at them, taking one out as Superman took the other one. Superman and Barry looked at each other for a moment and then Barry ran, knowing he had made a mistake. Superman did not know The Flash back then – back now – hell, if he was in the correct time he did not even know Barry Allen yet.

That was when he got hit by the freeze breath and Barry paused, turning around. Superman had kept up with him. "Who are you?" Supermen demanded, standing before Barry. Barry was making sure to keep his face and voice vibrating; he could not let Clark see him.

"What's the date?" Barry asked, causing Superman to be taken aback and raise an eyebrow. "I am from the future and I need to know if I am at the correct date." He didn't hold back.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Superman asked, his arms folded defiantly.

"Please," Barry said, and Superman sighed as he told Barry the date. "I am correct." Barry activated the device Rip had given him, wondering how long it would take for Rip to come. "Look, Superman, I mean you no harm, honestly, I just have to… I have to protect Kara." Barry suddenly had an idea. If he knew one thing about Clark, it was that he loved his little cousin. He would not let anyone hurt her.

"My cousin?' Superman asked, surprised and suddenly very protective.

"Superman, Kara will become one of Earth Greatest heroes; greater even than you maybe," Barry said, and Clark stayed silent. He knew his cousin had it in her, but she had been so resistant to the idea – he had almost given up on trying to convince her. "Someone has traveled back to stop her before she gets there. You have to trust me. Clark…" Superman took a step back as his real name was used. "In my time we're friends. We're family. Please. Don't stand in my way."

"If Kara is in danger then I'll help protect her," Clark said, determined. No one was getting to his cousin.

"Well, she  _is_  in danger," a voice was heard and Barry saw Rip. "But I did not say to recruit Superman."

"He's in," Barry said and Rip sighed.

"You remind me of the others in your time," Rip told Barry, remembering fondly his time with the Legends. They might not have been the best time travelers, but they had been fun and got the job down. "Okay. Besides, it might be helpful to have him with Kara. Think you can get her out with you?"

"Well, she is supposed to hang out with you today," Barry said to Clark now, remembering that was where Kara had been before the carnival. It was odd how clear this day was in his head, considering how long ago it was from his proper time.

"We have no plans," Clark was giving Barry an odd look at this, "but I'll give her a call."

"Wait, what time is it?" Barry asked, making both men give him pause.

"Eight in the morning," Clark said.

"We've got four hours," Barry said. "Four hours and Kara has to be at a carnival." Rip raised an eyebrow.

"A carnival? That's not…"

"It's very important she's there," Barry stated. "If she's not, the future is destroyed anyway."

"Fine then, four hours," Rip said, turning to Clark who shrugged and nodded. He still didn't trust these time travelers but would keep an eye on Kara anyway. Clark jumped into the air to go call his cousin. "Putting Kara with Clark protects her but what about you? Where were you?" Rip now asked.

Barry went to think, but paused. He had just realized there was nothing on the other end of the bond. It was even different than when he went to Britain – there he had gotten something, even if it was deathly faint. Here there was nothing. The bond was still there, he could sense it, but there was nothing on the other side. He wondered if this was how Kara had felt when he was in a coma. It was odd and unfamiliar now, even if he'd lived like this for nearly twenty years before the Bond had started. "Flash?" Rip asked.

"Sorry," Barry said, blinking. "I was… urm, I was with Iris, I think. Yeah, at the college, doing homework in the library. Can't exactly go there."

"Miranda and Jonas can," Rip said with a smirk. "And we'll look for Warp."

-Superflash-

Clark had called Kara and had now picked her up from college. "So why the sudden need to see me?" Kara asked, putting her bag over her shoulder but smiling at her cousin.

"We can't just hang out?" Clark asked innocently, putting an arm around Kara as they walked.

"Yeah we can," Kara said smiling. "But I have to be back here in a few hours. There's a carnival at the college."

Clark raised an eyebrow. So, the guy had been right about a carnival…? Maybe being from the future wasn't so outrageous after all. "Okay," Clark said, unsure exactly what he was doing with his baby cousin. He had made no plans and he did not want to tell her the truth. "Do you want…?" Clark thanked years of Superman training for hearing the gun go off from a distance and seeing something flying above him. He quickly threw Kara to the ground out of habit and the bullet hit the wall behind them.

"What the hell Clark?" Kara asked, getting up but Clark was investigating the bullet already. It was green and he could feel himself a little weaker. Not weak enough to collapse, but he knew what it was. A kryptonite bullet "Clark?"

"Um… sorry," Clark said, Kara clearly not noticing the bullet. She was far enough away it wouldn't affect her at all, luckily. Clark knew someone had just tried to kill her. The time travelers were right! "I thought I saw something coming at us. It's a reaction." There was no one else around and Clark could not let Kara know what just happened. "You'll find out one day… when you're a hero."

"Clark, let that go already. It's never happening," Kara said with a sigh, but Clark knew for a fact it would now. He would not let up on her, wondering what would finally get her to join him in the superhero game.

"Oh one day I will be training you," Clark smirked. "I just know it…" Clark took his cousin into a hug and, tousled her hair. Kara smiled, pushing Clark away, ready to get into one of their fights, but Clark was concerned; the time travelling assassin could still be around. "Come on… let's go back to my place and watch a movie."

-Superflash-

Miranda was sitting outside the library with a book while Jonas was playing not far off. To anyone she just looked like an ordinary parent who had gone back to college who had a kid. It wasn't hard to fit in when you didn't make yourself look conspicuous, after all. That was when she saw Barry and his sister walking out of the library.

Miranda saw someone who clearly did not belong. He was dressed in a yellow and black armor with a strange helmet and a white orb of some description on his chest. She recognized this man as Warp.

"Jonas," Miranda called, and Jonas knew to distract Barry and Iris, to get them away.

Miranda jumped up and dragged the man quickly behind the building. "Warp I presume?" Miranda introduced herself through gritted teeth.

"You and your husband came after me!" Warp pulled himself free, caught off-guard when Miranda had taken him. "You won't stop me."

"It's a Time Master's job," Miranda said, reaching for the orb on his chest, knowing that had to be his power source. Warp dodged her advance as she stumbled forward, but he wasted no time in pursuing his goal; heading back toward the street. Miranda wasn't going to give up so easily though as the turned and tackled him, turning him on his back as she finally managed to pull orb out of his costume's chest.

He went to grab it back but Miranda was fast, diving from his grip and jumping up, sprinting back towards the public. Warp stopped. He didn't want to get into a fight so publicly. He would wait. They could not protect Barry and Kara forever, and when they were free he would kill the couple and get his power source back.

"Jonas!" Miranda called. The boy had pretended to be lost to Barry and Iris and had dragged them along to find his 'lost mother' and away from any danger possible. 'There you are! I was so worried." She remembered the plan she had drawn up with her son.

"Mom!" Jonas said, running to Miranda and smiling, knowing he had done what he was supposed to.

"I told you to stay close," Miranda said. "I'm sorry… back at college… single mother." She addressed Barry and Iris. "Things get out of hand."

"It's fine," Barry said with a smile. "We were happy to help."

Miranda thanked them and walked away, unknowingly to the two, keeping an eye on them as she held onto the power source under her jacket she had stolen from Warp.

"Could you imagine being a parent and being in college?" Iris asked Barry.

"By the time I have kids I am hoping I have a solid job and some money saved up," Barry replied thoughtfully.

"So… you plan on kids someday?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess. After I get my father out," Barry said.

"Oh… Wait, does Kara know this?" Iris asked.

"Iris…" Barry said warningly, seeing the playful tease on Iris' face. "We've been dating for a week. I know she's your roommate but don't freak her out." Iris laughed as the two walked away.

-Superflash-

Rip and Barry hadn't had luck finding Warp and the four hours were up. They were at the college where Clark found them. "Kara left me a while ago," Clark said. "She didn't want to be late. I've been keeping an eye on her… Someone tried to kill her earlier! You were right, it seems."

"And I found and fought him," Miranda appeared, holding up the white orb she had, and Jonas by her side. "And got this. His power source. He's stuck in this time."

"Good going," Rip grinned at his wife, taking the power source from her. "But we still need to find him and stop him from killing his targets."

"He has to be around here somewhere," Barry said thoughtfully. "Clark take to the sky; I'm running. We'll find him." Barry wasted no time as he started running around the area.

"What does that guy think he is? The leader? I've been doing this for a hell of a lot longer than him, I bet…" Clark grumbled, rolling his eyes but taking to the sky nonetheless

"Isn't The Flash the leader of the Justice League though?" Jonas asked.

"Too soon," Rip mumbled, toying with the orb device. "While they look, maybe I can lure him here using this…"

-Superflash-

As Barry was running he had to pause as he saw himself and Kara walking out of Kara's dorm. Iris was behind them but quickly went off in her own direction. "So, how was your morning?" This time period's Barry asked Kara.

"I spent some time with my cousin," Kara replied as they walked towards where the Carnival was set up. Barry stared at the pair. It being so weird to see his past self and a past Kara, especially like this: new to one another. They weren't even holding hands. It was like he was looking at a whole another life. A different world almost, like the parallel worlds they have gotten a glimpse at. But this was them. This was his own past.

That was when Barry saw something fast flying towards them. Running so fast, the bullet looked like it was halted in midair as Barry went and caught it. Running back in the direction it had come from superfast, he punched Warp in the face. "No one messes with them!" Barry growled at the villain.

"The Flash," the yellow-cladded man responded. "Come back to save yourself? How poetic…"

"Save myself, my wife, and my baby – my future!" Barry said, as Warp kicked him and Barry retaliated. He had Warp pinned to the ground for a moment before the trapped time traveler managed to one-eighty the situation and had Barry in a choke hold. Suddenly the weight of the time traveler was gone and Barry looked up to see Superman had him.

"This the guy?" Clark asked and Barry merely nodded. Clark tossed Warp against the wall and then went to punch the man, not stopping to hold back his own attack. "No one messes with my baby cousin!"

"I think that would be enough," Rip's voice was heard; the family had walked up. After not getting Warp to them, Rip figured Clark and Barry had found him and were dealing with him in their own way. Rip had a gun in his hand though. "Mr. Kent, if you will step back?" Clark tossed Warp to the floor and stepped back. Rip pointed his gun at Warp and an electrical laser struck the man, rendering him unconscious. "He is stunned." Rip muttered.

"Like Star Trek," both Clark and Barry said together, and then looked at each other with a grin.

"Yes," Rip said, sighing as he and his wife went to grab the man. "My fellow remaining Time Masters and ourselves have made a new prison for people like Warp. He will not bother you again." Rip turned to Barry. "Think you can run back to your time by yourself, or do you need a lift?"

"If you don't drop me off months after I left…" Barry teased, not wanting to return to find his baby born already. He needed to be there for Kara.

"Don't worry about that," Miranda said with a laugh as they walked away.

"Thank you Clark," Barry said turning to the man he considered a brother who did not even know him.

"What is your connection to this?" Clark asked Barry now, trying not look at the masked hero who was still vibrating. It was getting annoying. The vibration also was stopping him from getting a clear x-ray vision of the face under the mask.

"Wait and see," Barry said with a smirk as he ran, finding the Waverider surprisingly easily.

"Well I think it's time for us…" Rip started.

"Wait! I got to see something," Barry said, realization flashing in his eyes this time as he muttered, "I nearly forgot…" and then in a flash he was in normal clothes with a red baseball hat and sunglasses. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing these."

"They actually belong to…" Before Rip could finish, Barry was gone "…Mr. Palmer. I guess we should wait." He turned bemusedly to his wife at this.

-Superflash-

Barry ran to the carnival and kept an eye on himself and Kara, remembering what he was seeing through the eyes of this younger Barry until Kara ran off. He saw her fall to the floor nearby, shaking and knew this was the freak out she had revealed to him already. It made a lot of sense now. He remembered Kara telling him about the man, about his familiarity and until this day he hadn't made the connection, but the moment he'd ran back to this time, to this very day he had known. The mysterious man was himself. Future Barry.

"Are you okay?" He moved close to the young Kara, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wanted so badly to hug her, but he knew he couldn't. Not this time. "You should be enjoying the carnival."

"I can't," Kara said, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, even though he already knew. He made sure to vibrate his vocals, but only slightly – making him sound different, but not dangerous. "Boyfriend hurt you?"

"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…"

"Then don't," Barry said simply.

"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."

"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," Barry said knowing Kara was confused. "It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara got up, a weak smile on her face as she nodded and started to walk back.

"The pin," Barry grinned to himself, running off before Kara could look back.

He ran to where his past self was playing a game and fast enough so no one could see, grabbing the ball his younger self had only just released and directed it smartly to go right in the hoop before running off to hide behind the game and putting out the fire on his shoes.

"Congratulations," the man running the game said, taking out a Superman pin and handing it to young Barry.

The past Barry took the pin and toyed with it, smirking as he put it on his chest, right over his heart as Kara returned. 'There you are," the past Barry said with a smile, but Kara's eyes were drawn to the pin. "Cool pin right? Superman."

"House of El," Kara mumbled under her breath. "The sign…"

"What?" young Barry asked, her words had been almost inaudible.

"Nothing," Kara said with an illuminating smile now, and kissed Barry on the cheek quickly. The move surprised even her, but past Barry blushed and had trouble finding words, making Kara giggle. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"You're always hungry," Barry finally found his voice, but he smiled anyway as they walked off.

Barry had watched the whole exchange with a smile himself. His past was safe. Turning around he saw Iris with some guy's hand up her shirt and remembered Iris' story. Barry went up and tapped the guy on his shoulder. When he turned around Barry punched him hard, knocking him out

Barry looked at Iris, who was clearly way too drunk and fell in his arms. "You really had bad taste in guys… It's really lucky you found Eddie," Barry muttered, picking up his sister, and glad he had seen them coming out of the dorm before, because he knew where to leave her. Putting her on her bed, Barry took a paper and a pen and wrote 'Be more careful. Pick better guys,' on it before leaving and returning to the Waverider.

"Are you done?" Rip asked bemusedly, as Barry sped back into his Flash suit.

"Yeah," Barry said, a glint now in his eyes.

"Well then, you might want to lock yourself in," Rip said, pointing to the chairs and everyone on board buckled up as Rip told Gideon to take Barry home.

"It really was me…" Barry voiced when back in his present, not being affected by the time travel as badly as other people could. Maybe since he could actually run through time the Waverider trip wasn't so bad.

"What was you?" Rip asked as he stood up.

"Kara was nervous about us, she told me not long ago that a random guy told her to look for a sign – it was what stopped her from breaking up with me. That guy was actually me," Barry said. "I'm also the one who made me win the Superman pin, the sign Kara had been looking for, and stopped Iris from being raped. It was all me!" Barry had a huge smile on his face as he talked. He had been the guy. It felt so good to not have to thank someone else for his life. That he made it happen.

"Wait, you all had memories of these events before you went back?" Rip asked.

"It's time travel," Barry said. "Of course we did." Barry could feel Kara in his head again and couldn't help but feel relieved to have her back. Even when they were not exactly listening into the thoughts and emotions of the other it was comforting having them there. It seemed she hadn't even noticed he was gone. Although he was confused on how he was suddenly so far away. "Are we still in Metropolis?"

"Yes Creator," Gideon's voice could be heard. "Not even a minute after you left your time."

"Wait… no, you being in the past should have been a disruption. Nothing you did should have been remembered before you did it," Rip said, addressing the issues with Barry.

"Unless," Miranda said, causing eyes to go to her, "it's an infinite time loop. A paradox in time. It could be why we were unable to get a fix on that time to go back ourselves. Barry was always meant to go back. This was always supposed to happen. It was always meant to be him."

Barry laughed. "To think this Warp guy is the reason Kara didn't break up with me and the Reverse-Flash is the reason we met," Barry sighed.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rip asked.

"Reverse-Flash…? Harrisons Wells… Eobard Thawne… he ran back in time…"

"I know who he is? Why is he the reason you met?" Rip dismissed.

"Oh, according to his Gideon the changes in my timeline caused me to change colleges," Barry said. "But, I got to go. Bye Rip, Miranda… Jonas." Nodded at the three – Rip still rather confused – as Barry ran off the ship, leaving the small family on their own.

"What are the chances of two time travelers causing those two to get together?' Miranda asked.

"The chances of that…" Gideon started but Rip stopped her.

"Please, Gideon. No. Let's just say it's very nearly impossible," Rip said. "Unless…. Time itself is forcing them together. It wants them to be together." Miranda smiled.

"I don't think he ever has to worry about someone messing with their past again," Miranda said, knowing that was as good as a theory of any.

-Superflash-

Barry sped into Clark and Lois' apartment. The kids were already at school and the two were just about to head out. "What are you doing here?" Lois asked, with a smile herself as she hugged Barry, but his eyes were on Clark.

"I just got back," Barry said, and Clark raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Barry meant. "From my first year of college."

"Oh," Clark said, eyes wide now as Lois seemed confused.

"How long have you known it was me?" Barry asked. "Did you know when you were threatening my life every few minutes?" This was something he had been thinking of since Miranda said everyone had the memories – it meant Clark had known the whole time.

"No," Clark said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "I didn't realize until the day you woke up from your coma. After I calmed down over a stranger having my kids… I noticed the outfit. The symbol wasn't there but at that moment I then knew you were traveling back to the past eventually. To save Kara."

"And myself," Barry said.

"He was after you too?" Clark asked, and Barry nodded. "Well that makes sense."

"I'm sorry… I'm lost," Lois said holding up a hand. "Can we start with you traveling in time?"

"Ugh… Clark you explain. I have a very confused wife to run home to," Barry said and flashed on out.

Clark laughed as he sat Lois down to tell her the story he had never told her before. He had never told anyone before. Wanting the future to say on track but now he could.


	12. Guy Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things gets stressful the boys and girls decide to blow off some steam. The boys do a night out on the town while the girls are having a girl's night in, which leads to surprising relationship revelations from some members of the groups.

Barry paused as he ran into a building and a cage dropped on him; a red light shone directly in his face, momentarily blinding him.

"What?" Barry asked, confused looking at a lamp, realizing it was a standard stage light with red film over it, causing the light to go well red. He then heard laughing and turned to see Rufus Puckett, or Master Planner, standing there looking pleased. "Oh you…" Barry sighed, remembering Kara's encounter with him before. He could almost hear Kara laughing in his head now, knowing she was finding this amusing.

"I've got you!" Master Planner shouted triumphantly. "Red light takes away the powers." He sang now, laughing and rubbing his hands together. "Because I am the Master Planner."

Barry blinked now, lost for words as he wondered whether this man was more mentally unstable than they previously believed. "Um… I'm not Kryptonian," Barry tried, deciding to point this out and wondering if this Master Planner would understand where he went wrong to start with. "And that light wouldn't even work on a Kryptonian."

"And as you sit there powerless," Master Planner said, clearly not listening to Barry as he continued in his own mindset. "You will see my master plan come to light."

 _This guy is seriously nuts,_ Kara thought to Barry, who had to agree with his wife. This guy was nuts. Barry sighed, deciding to see what his plan was this time. If he needed to stop the supposed Master Planner… well, it wouldn't be too hard.

Master Planner brought out a large unspecified machine and a couple of what looked like store window dummies. "Now, with my master teleporter I will teleport the band Break Out Boys from their local hotel room, replacing them with these dummies and force them to do a private concert for me," Master Planner said turning back to Barry as he did. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Seriously? You want a private concert…?" Barry started.

"Hey Barry," Cisco's voice came over the coms. "Not that you need to know, but that band is in Central Island, not Central City. Like a couple hundred miles away." Barry rolled his eyes as Master Planner went and put the machine on and placed a dummy in it.

The machine started to light up as Master Planner laughed again, and suddenly smoke began to emit from it. Barry rolled his eyes as he turned around, running out of the cage and out of the building. Master Planner waved the smoke out of his eyes as he turned around, noticing the empty cage. "Where did he go?" Master Planner asked, surprised. "Did I…?" he wondered looking back at the machine and then the empty cage.

-Superflash-

Barry ran into the lab after stopping at Watchtower to have a word with Gideon about Master Planner. Kara was in the cave, sitting at a computer with an annoyed look on her face and Barry knew the emotions coming off her instantly. She was grumpy. She hadn't wanted to come into the lab today but had been forced to when she had to take care of a media problem in person. Barry was beginning to think they needed to hire someone so Kara could go on a proper maternity leave – he wasn't that good with media issues, being better at handling employees and the science side of the labs over what he dubbed as 'Cat Grant Territory'.

"Well that was a bust," Barry sighed now, sitting down.

"Well maybe your super computer led you wrong," Cisco said with a smirk. While he had taken a liking to Gideon and was kind of happy Barry was getting on installing one in the lab, and not one of the less advance ones that they had released to the public, Cisco couldn't help but feel satisfied Gideon had lead Barry astray. It made Cisco feel more needed and Gideon less than adequate.

"You lead me to that idiot last time," Kara pointed out, making the smirk go off Cisco face.

"Back then we didn't know he wasn't a danger," Cisco pointed out through a red face.

"Whatever. He was still a waste of time back then," Kara snapped back, Cisco knowing not to respond to this one as he focused back on his own computer in silence.

Barry could see Jesse and Caitlin arguing about something in the back, more than likely their Velocity cure. The entire League had been informed of the fatal side-effect on Velocity after it had been suggested others could start using it.

"Her DNA is not going to work," Jesse snapped, storming up to the computer and tapping the desk as hard as she could, and as fast. "She's a speedster. The DNA is mutated."

"There are other Jesses out there," Caitlin pointed out, walking behind Jesse. "We should contact Vibe and ask them if they know of one who is not a speedster. I really think this is your best shot."

"I think my best shot is considering other cures," Jesse said, turning to face Caitlin. "The other Caitlin had a temporary cure. We should look into advancing that."

"That involved using Velocity! It could make you temporarily better and than worse," Caitlin pointed out, not thrilled on her doppelganger's temporary cure.

"Girls," Barry said, holding up his hands and getting between them. "Stop the fighting." Barry took a deep breath.

"We're not fighting," Caitlin immediately pointed out. "We're just having a heated discussion." Even Jesse couldn't help but pause and smirk at this remark as Barry continued nonetheless.

"Why don't you both work on different angles? Jesse, continue with Prime Earth Caitlin's temporary cure and see if you can improve it." Barry then turned to Caitlin. "From the notes Vibe sent, I think Mutant Earth has a Jesse. Not a clue if she's a speedster or not but worth a shot. Now get on it." Barry's voice was rising through the speech, making everyone take a step back and Barry had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay that's more than just angry over our heated debate," Jesse pointed out giving Barry a look.

"My fault," Kara mumbled, still grumpy to herself.

Barry didn't go to correct her – as Kara's temperament had gotten worse, it had transferred over to Barry, making it hard for him to control even his own moods. Instead of making Kara calmer, she was making him angrier. On top that was his own worry for his wife and over protection of her and the baby, making it triply worse.

"Okay, I think we need to let off some steam," Cisco said now turning around. "And not just us… Ray is still going nuts over the fact that Lucy has not said yes or no yet."

"How long can she string him on?" Jesse commented to this, with shrugs from some of the others.

"Ronnie hasn't been in a good mood for a while either. Any idea why?" Cisco turned to Caitlin, who avoided his eyes at this as she shrugged.

"Is that baby debate still going on?" Kara asked and Caitlin just shrugged, her eyes suddenly watery, her fire from before immediately gone and Kara knew that was a definite positive. "Barry, punch him again."

"No need for that," Caitlin said quickly, knowing with the bad mood between the two Barry would, but not wanting it.

"My point being, our last boy's night out kind of got ruined," Cisco said, going back to topic. "So, let's get Winn and maybe even Clark and John, if he's around, and go out to a bar or something. Calm all our nerves."

"I don't know…" Barry said looking at Kara, not wanting to leave her for a night.

 _Do it,_  Kara thought to Barry, a small smile on her face no despite her bad mood.

 _Are you sure?_ Barry asked back.

 _We're a few months away from having our baby. You might not get a night out with the boys again for a while. Do it,_ Kara said, surprising Barry on how her mood hadn't gotten worst – and was in fact improved, talking about Barry being away.

"Okay,' Barry said out loud, the others knowing they had been left out of the internal conversation but all used to it by now. "Why not?" Cisco punched his fist in the air victory.

"You know, the boys are not the only ones who could use a night off," Caitlin pointed out. "Well, Kara's mood is obvious, Jesse and I have been at each other throat's and obsessing over this, Lucy is torn on the proposal thing, and Iris has been non-stop looking for a job, not to mention Alex and Sara stressing over wedding planning… Maybe a girl's night in would be a good call. Popcorn, corny movies, alcohol for the non-pregnant. Maybe we could even have some of our fast travelers fetch Thea, Paula, and Lois."

"Sounds good to me," Jesse said, still tapping on the desk a habit she had picked up lately.

Kara was just staring at her computer, not having contributed to the discussion. "Kara?" Caitlin asked tentatively, making Kara turn to look at her. "What do you think of a girl's night in?"

"Do whatever you want," Kara said airily, clearly not realizing they were asking her if she was joining them.

"Kara, you know you're the only one with the space for this, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Sara and Alex have the space," Kara pointed out. Their house's living room wasn't as spacious as Kara's penthouse but it had enough room.

"Okay… you're the only one with a huge TV," Caitlin tried. "Besides we want you included, and it would be more comfortable for you at your own home."

Kara groaned. "Guys I don't…"

 _You should,_ Barry thought back, making Kara look at him now.  _We're having a baby in a few months. You might not get another chance to just hang with the girls for a while. Besides, I'd feel more comfortable knowing Caitlin, Lois, Alex, and, well everyone else, was with you. That you aren't alone._

Kara sighed. "Fine," she said, the others knowing they had once again missed the argument or discussion that had convinced her. "But you're setting everything up."

"Deal," Caitlin said, smirking at Jesse now.

-Superflash-

That night Kara was sitting on her couch, feet up on an ottoman and a blanket over her. Krypto snuggled next to her. In her penthouse were also Sara, Alex, Thea, Laurel, Iris, Paula, Lois, Lucy, Caitlin, Jesse, and Hank's niece, who was using the human name Megan.

"So where are the kids tonight?" Lucy asked her sister as they walked into the living from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine each and bags of chips.

"Eliza agreed to watch them so we could have a night off," Lois answered, sitting down on a chair next to where Kara was sitting on the couch smiling at Kara. She had kept her word from Christmas and had come by as much as possible to be there for her cousin-in-law. "Eliza is the closest thing they have to a grandma, so they enjoy spending the night with her – plus she has experience with Kryptonian kids..." The grandparent-thing had started with the kids wondering why they did not have any. They had even asked why Eliza wasn't their grandma. It was an awkward conversation she was glad not to go through with them again.

Lucy did not know how to respond to that, so just nodded taking a seat. "Thank you for inviting me," Megan now voiced. Since coming to Earth she was getting used to her human form, but not the human culture. As she was heading towards the couch, Krypto, who had been glaring at her, perked up his ears and growled, causing Megan take a step back. Once she was far enough away from Kara, Krypto stopped growling but kept an eye on her.

"First time I have seen him not like a female," Caitlin stated as Sara and Alex took a seat next to Krypto and Kara, Sara giving Krypto a pet as she sat.

"Might be the Martian thing," Kara said, knowing Krypto was protective of her and had fought White Martian not so long ago. He was probably only reacting to keep her safe.

"I suggest staying back," Iris said, sitting in the armchair with a glass of wine of her own. The only ones not drinking were Kara and Alex. Megan nodded, taking another step back, just to be safe.

"Does the dog need to be taking a seat on the couch?" Paula asked from her spot on the floor.

Krypto barked at her. "He lives here and you don't," Kara snapped at Paula, who decided to shut up, not wanting to anger Kara any more than she already was.

"Okay, let's put on a movie," Alex said tentatively, seeing her sister's bad mood and wishing Barry was here to calm her down.

"Not a love movie," Iris said, with most of the group agreeing to that.

"Whoa," Thea said, having agreed to this though. "Who here is having boy problems?" Thea put her own hand up and slowly Iris, Caitlin, Lucy, Jesse and Laurel's hand went up. "So... the only ones not having problems are the single Martian, the single human, the two girls marrying each other, and the two married with kids, who have weird mental links with their husband."

"I miss the days when no one knew about the link," Lois muttered to Kara, who had to smirk at that. The jokes about the bond were getting old pretty fast.

"Ah, don't make fun of the link," Caitlin said surprising everyone. "I know it is weird and annoying, but at least they know they are with the right person. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Okay, we are having girl talk and we are starting with that," Thea said pointing at Caitlin.

-Superflash-

Barry, Ray, Cisco, Ronnie, Winn, Clark, and John were all sitting at a bar. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone," Winn said as Hartley walked up to the group, surprising them and surprising them more when he kissed Winn.

"Okay that needs some explanation," Barry said, pointing at the couple.

"We met at STAR and hit it off," Winn said shrugging it off. "It's no big deal."

"Guys date other guys," Hartley said simply.

"Yeah, but Winn had that thing with Siobhan," Barry said, confused. "According to Kara it went on for years."

"And you competed with James and Cat Grant's son, Adam, on who would date Kara while Barry was in a coma," Ray said, causing the group look at him.

"What?" Barry asked, clearly shocked, having never heard of this before now.

"How do you know about that?" Winn asked quickly, clearly embarrassed and never having expected that to come up again. Not with James dead and Adam gone.

"Lucy talks," Ray said with a shrug himself, making Barry look at Winn.

"We didn't know about you," Winn defended himself and the other two with hands raised. It had taken a long time for the office to forget about the competition and stop the jokes at him. "And guys, it is possible to like both girls and guys."

"Ah, lay off him," Ronnie said, clearly already finishing up his second glass already. "Sometimes I think being with a guy would be easier. If I liked guys that way."

"Is this the baby thing again?" Barry asked cautiously. "We already settled that you don't actually have to be the father. What is your problem?"

"Stein is older than me," Ronnie sighed. "What happens when he dies?" The confession was clearly fueled by alcohol. "I'll tell you – I die! Firestorm needs its two halves to survive. How can I leave a kid fatherless when that happens?"

"You really need to talk to your wife," Clark said, rolling his eyes Barry agreeing with him.

"Easy for you two to say," Ronnie mumbled.

"Lay off them," Ray said. "I wish I knew what Lucy was thinking. I want to marry her. I want to have kids, but she won't say yes or no."

"Never been happier that I like guys," Hartley casually said, taking Winn's hand as he and Winn chuckled, watching the guys talk about girl problems.

"Well these guys are pathetic," a drawling voice said and the group turned around to see Leonard Snart and Mick Rory behind them.

"Please don't tell me your ruining our boy's night again…" Cisco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Wait, is Lisa okay?" Cisco was suddenly concerned for his girlfriend. He had been concerned since Leonard came back, afraid he would drag his sister back into a life of crime – she'd been good since Heatwave and Captain Cold had gone on their jaunt through time.

"She's fine," Mick said gruffly as usual, rolling his eyes. "Your group has taken the crime out of the Snarts." Mick clearly said it with some disgust. "You know he got a job?"

"As what?" Barry asked clearly amused here as Snart rolled his eyes at this.

"He tests security systems," Mick said. "Tells them where the weakness is." The group started to laugh at this.

"Seems your not Captain Cold anymore," Cisco said with a smirk. "You're a regular citizen just like us. Citizen Cold." Cisco was surprised when Snart himself slapped him a lot harder than Caitlin usually did, causing others in the room to laugh harder. "Not funny!" Cisco mumbled, never thinking he would miss Caitlin's own slaps.

"And your girl Laurel there dumped him." Mick continued.

"Oh, bad luck," Ray said, having known the Black Canary and Captain Cold had something going on while on the Waverider.

"It didn't work out," Snart said with a sneer. "And I'm not going to whine about it. What I'm going to do is go to a strip club. You losers joining or are you too green?" Snart didn't wait a moment before putting his glass on the table and telling the bartender that Barry was paying before walking out, followed by his partner.

"Strip clubs sounds good to me," Ray said with a smirk, standing up, followed by Ronnie who also liked the idea.

"I'm in," Winn said, jumping up and following the group as Cisco also jumped up.

"Wait, you're going to a strip club?" Clark asked Hartley as he went to follow Winn. "I thought you two were dating each other?"

"Yeah and I don't like girls but Winn does. I prefer him getting it out of his system there than deciding to find a real girl," Hartley winked, leaving the bar with only Barry, John, and Clark.

"I guess we should follow," John said, not seeming excited by the idea. He had been quiet up to this point. "But first Clark, I've been meaning to ask you something." Clark raised an eyebrow. "You dated Diana right?" Clark nodded wondering where this was going. "Do you think there is any shot?"

Clark actually laughed. "Maybe," he said. "Diana is… unpredictable."

"Come on," Barry said after paying for all the drinks, wondering how long Snart and Rory had been here with the price of the bill he had gotten. "I think we should make sure they don't get into trouble." It was clear Barry was not excited about going to a strip club but the trio left regardless.

-Superflash-

Caitlin had explained to the girls who didn't know about Ronnie not wanting kids, to bring them all up to speed. "I mean I don't want a kid right now, but I always pictured myself becoming a mother someday," Caitlin said as she took a sip of her wine. "I never thought Ronnie would be like this. I'm honestly starting to wonder if we belong together. I mean, he just ran off on that Legends mission with no word… He doesn't talk. He acts like he's still single sometimes."

"May I ask what happened to his father?" Lois asked.

"Um… he was a fire fighter, ironically. Died on the job when Ronnie was young. Mom raised him on her own," Caitlin said.

"That might have something to do with it," Lois said thoughtfully. "He is a superhero. He could be frightened he'll be killed in the line of duty like his father."

"Or because Stein is so much older than him. He thinks he's going to die when Stein dies," Kara added, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and eating it.

"That's a very interesting theory," Alex said nodding. "Nice thinking Kara."

"Who said anything about a theory?" Kara asked. "Ronnie just told Barry that." That caused everyone to pause, some blinking at Kara.

"I forget we have a spy in the boys ranks right here," Thea said with a devilish smirk.

"Remember it works both ways," Sara said causing Thea to pout.

Caitlin was looking at her glass of wine and then finished it in one sip. "I'm going to need more of this," she mumbled. The thought that Ronnie was concerned about his life span because of Stein had never occurred to her and she was starting to feel guilty now.

"We brought plenty," Laurel said with a smirk.

"Is this what human women normally do?" Megan asked and the girls around the room unanimously shrugged.

"Pretty much," Paula answered. "So, Laurel what's your boy problem? I thought you broke up with that Cold guy." A couple of people who did not know about the relationship started coughing up wine.

"I did," Laurel said not meeting anyone's eyes. "We were good on the Waverider but here things just broke apart and…" Laurel paused.

"Oh my god it's Oliver again," Sara said, punching her sister playfully on the shoulder. "You're hung up on him."

"Oliver has not even returned to Starling yet," Laurel said, glaring at Sara now. "And we all just lost Felicity. Oliver has nothing to do with why I broke up with Snart." Laurel took her own sip of wine. "Although I can't help but think he's a different man than he was when he cheated on me."

"Um…." Sara said now, avoiding eyes now as that time in their lives was brought up again. True, it hadn't just been herself who Olly had cheated with, but she had been the general go-to girl of Olly's at that time. Talk about being young and foolish.

"Sara, have you ever apologized to Laurel about that?" Alex asked, looking at her fiancée and from just the look Alex knew she had not. "Sara, you should. You wronged your sister."

"Yeah and Alex knows how that works," Kara mumbled, Alex giving her a look but let it slide. Kara was clearly in bad moods to bring that back up.

Sara sighed, not letting peer pressure get to her as she looked to Laurel regardless. "Laurel –"

"Don't," Laurel said, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. The two sisters meeting each other eyes. "I know." The two smiled at each other no other words were needed.

"Well Jax is mad at me," Jesse said after a moment of comforting silence, pacing the floor. She hadn't stopped moving around and when she did stand still she kept tapping things.

"Maybe because you're jumping around like a jackrabbit?" Kara complained with a raised eyebrow, Jesse's constant pacing annoying her that it was all she could do not to scream at the girl.

"It's about Velocity. Like I knew it was deadly. Come on," Jesse said, stopping walking but starting tapping her hands now.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're in withdrawal," Alex said, looking at Jesse. "Actually is that possible. Velocity is like a drug." Alex turned to Caitlin at this and Caitlin thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. It was very possible Jesse was suffering from some type of speedforce-related withdrawal.

"Iris?" Caitlin asked, deciding to change the topic off of Jesse. "You and Eddie?"

"Money problems," Iris said simply with a casual wave of her hand. "He has been working a lot of overtime to make up for me not getting a paycheck. I can't find a job. It's causing tension to say the least." Iris sighed as she leaned back. "It's nothing too big though." She was a big girl, a cop's wife and daughter, she could handle a little relationship stress.

"Right. So, Lucy what's your deal?' Lois asked, deciding to change the subject and get the spotlight off Iris. She knew how money problems could be. She and Clark both had a good salary at the Daily Planet, but there used to be times when the two kids kept breaking things that money had been tight. Now though, thanks to Kara and Hero Corp., it wasn't anymore. Things were getting better. "Yes or no? It's killing everyone."

"Well, after listening to a couple of you guys, I'm starting to think me and Ray are better off." Lucy said with a laugh. "So I'm thinking yes." Lois squealed in excitement, moving over to hug her sister. "Can I count on you as Maid of Honor?"

"Yes! Oh, my god yes," Lois said.

"But don't tell Ray just yet…" Lucy suddenly added, giving her sister a sly wink as Sara and Laurel jointly laughed at this. It seemed Lucy liked stringing her man along – she had the wife thing down already.

Kara sighed as she struggled to get up and Krypto followed her. "Where are you going?" Alex asked, turning to look at Kara.

"Bathroom," Kara said. "This kid is using my bladder as a soccer ball, and with how many kicks I get I swear he or she has Barry's speed already."

"That's possible," Caitlin called as Kara disappeared into the bathroom with Krypto following.

"The dog goes to the bathroom with her?" Paula asked, a little freaked out and causing the group to giggle.

"I'm just kind of glad the animal's eyes are off me," Megan said; the dog having freaked her out a bit, both not used to such creatures and knowing he didn't like her anyway.

"Don't take it personally. He likes very few people and is very overprotective of Kara – especially lately," Caitlin said as the group continued to drink. "So Thea… How do you have boy problems? I didn't think you were dating?"

"Roy," Thea said. "Sort of.' Thea paused as she finished off her glass and pored some more. "We have such fun together but he's committed to protecting Bludhaven with Nightwing and I'm committed to Starling. We're just in different places. Literally and figuratively."

Before anyone could say anything more Kara returned, walking slowly. She then paused, putting a hand on her forehead and not looking well. Krypto looked up worriedly at his mistress. "Kara are you okay?" Lois asked noticing how bad Kara now looked.

"I… um…" Kara started and then began to collapse. All the girls moved, but Krypto reacted instinctively quicker than anyone, taking Kara's shirt in his mouth and lifting his mistress up – making sure she didn't put pressure or danger to her stomach, to harm the baby. Alex, who was the only one who had not drunk, reacted faster – jumping over the couch and to check on Kara.

"I think she fainted," Alex said, looking at her unconscious sister hovering thanks to Krypto. "Help me get her to the couch." Lois and Sara both went to help Alex, even though Krypto did most of the work. Laurel then ordered the other girls away apart from Caitlin, who came to Kara's side once she was settled. "What happened to my sister?" Alex asked her doctor worriedly, all eyes on Caitlin now.

-Superflash-

Barry, Clark, and John were sitting at the bar in the strip club, watching as their friends practically threw money at nearly-naked women. "Okay what's with you three?" Hartley asked, coming up to them. "I know why I'm not enjoying this but what about you?"

"Um…." Barry paused. Truthfully he had no desire to look at any of these beautiful girls. He'd only ever had eyes for one girl since college, after all.

"We love, and only want, our wives," Clark said and Hartley shrugged, knowing this was true with these superheroes at least before turning to John.

"Hanging with the boys," John said casually, and Hartley shrugged again and walked away. "Truthfully I don't really like paying for girls to dance on me." John turned to the two, wondering what was up with them himself.

"It's the bond, Barry," Clark whispered, knowing Barry hadn't known this before it seemed. "We're connected to our wives. It takes out the desire for any other woman."

"So you two are basically literally on a leash?" John asked with a laugh.

"A two-way leash," Clark said with a smirk. "They have no desire for any other men." John nodded his agreement as one of the dancers walked up to them.

"Okay boys, which one of you is Barry?" She asked and both John and Clark pointed at Barry. "Your friends over there paid for a dance for you. So…" She took his hand.

"Um… No," Barry said, giving death glares over at his friends. "How much did they pay you?"

"Fifty," the girl said, and Barry went into his wallet and took out a hundred dollars himself.

"To leave me alone," Barry said the girl took it in surprise, moving away. "Okay, I'm dragging them out of here…" Barry paused, stopping as his anger disappeared. "Kara…?" Barry mumbled. "Something's wrong." Barry moved to the door as quickly as he humanly could, before speeding home once out of the limelight.

"He's right," Clark said, feeling Lois's worry himself and jumped up. "Take care of them." He told John, indicating the other guys before moving to run out to follow Barry.

John looked over at the guys enjoying the strip club and took his drink. "I should have stayed at home," he mumbled, finishing his drink, leaving money on the counter and going to drag his friends out of there. They had had enough time to play.

-Superflash-

Caitlin was checking over Kara when Barry ran in and right to his unconscious wife's side. "What happened?" Barry demanded, concerned and looking her over.

"She fainted, Barry," Lois said taking Barry's hand for comfort. knowing he needed it.

"Is she…? Is the baby…?" Barry could barely get the words out. Was his worst fear coming true? Was he losing the baby or Kara… or both? He started taking quick deep breaths and Lois took him and sat him down.

"Barry calm down," Lois said rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Their heartbeats are strong," Clark's voice was heard, and he was by the doors to the balcony.

"They are," Megan agreed with Clark from where she was standing. She had to take more steps back than the rest because, with Kara unconscious Krypto had gone crazy-protective, glaring at her and growling at anyone else he didn't completely trust. With her powers, though, she could hear the heartbeats clearly.

"They'll be fine Barry," Caitlin said soothingly after a moment. "There's no fever, so it's not what I feared it was."

"What did you fear?" Barry had to ask. He had to know.

"I was fearful that her powers had weakened enough that she'd caught a virus," Caitlin said, not hiding the concern in her voice nonetheless. "But she shows no signs of her body reacting to a virus. No, I think this is something far more Kryptonian and a lot less harmful."

Caitlin paused as a groan was herd from Kara and her eyes slowly opened. "What…?" Kara went to get up but Caitlin stopped her.

"Stay down," Caitlin said and Kara obeyed. "Is your head hurting?" Kara nodded. "You got very dizzy, didn't you?" Kara nodded once again. "Well, Kara, you have a very common Kryptonian pregnancy condition. I can't pronounce the Kryptonian name for it but it's sums up to dizzy and fainting spells. Very common in Kryptonian woman in the last few months, according to the research Clark gave me and it's nothing to worry about."

Barry took a breath, clearly relieved and everyone in the room seemed to calm down. "It's common but it's not going to be easy on you though. There will be days where you're fine and other days where you're so bad you can't get out of bed. And stress will make it worst. I think it's time for you to go on early maternity leave, Kara."

"There are still three months…" Kara started weakly.

"For humans," Caitlin said. "And based on when Jason and Ella were born, I was assuming this baby would be born mid- to late-June but Barry, not exactly human in the way Lois is, and this condition doesn't come up until the last two month usually. I'm pushing up your due date. I think you're going to give birth in late-May. Two months away."

"But… Barry sucks at media stuff," Kara said, not knowing what to do there and Barry quickly agreeing. She knew Caitlin was right. She had to take care of herself and the baby but the media was important for the company.

"Iris, want a temporary job?" Barry asked quickly, making the slightly drunk Iris pause. "Until Kara can take back over."

"Um… I don't do what Kara does. I write…" Iris pointed out.

"We'll ask Cat to give you a couple of lessens and you'll be fine," Barry said with a smirk; Iris didn't know what to say to that. "I think we should get you to bed." Barry turned his attention back to Kara.

Kara went to get up but paused, laying back down as she got dizzy when she tried to get up. "I got it," Clark said, going up and picking Kara up easily. Kara rest her head gently on Clark's chest, smiling as she did. She loved being in her cousin's arms even now.

Clark moved up the stairs, Krypto by his side, and Barry went to follow but paused, looking around at the wine bottles and food on the floor. "There are two guest rooms and plenty of blankets and pillows. You're all welcome to spend the night – just keep it down," Barry said before running up the stairs.

After a moment of silence, Thea spoke up. "So, err, want to go back to watching a movie or something?" She moved over to Barry and Kara's DVD collection. "Or what about a comedy? I think we can all use a laugh after everything and they have every season of Gilligan's Island."

"Put it on," Paula said to the agreement of the others in the room.

"What's funny about an Island?" Megan asked, not used to the various forms of entertainment Earth had yet to offer.

"Just watch," Alex said as the TV sprung to life.

-Superflash-

Clark had put Kara down on the bed and put the blankets over her. Barry thanked him and he smiled before leaving the two alone; going to see if his wife wanted to go home. Krypto sat at the bottom of the bed keeping his eyes on the door. He had to protect his mistress and Barry gave a small smile at that and stroked his back. Barry knew Kara had fallen asleep in Clark's arms so didn't disturb her.

He gently kissed her forehead so as not to wake her up and then kissed her stomach. "Hey," Barry whispered, still looking at the stomach. Talking to the baby was something he did sometimes. "Seems I get to meet you sooner than I thought. Get to hold you…. I can't wait." Barry moved a piece of hair out of Kara's face as he looked to her now. "Mommy's going through a lot though. Please don't make it too bad on her, hey baby? I wish I could help her more, but everything will be fine in the end. When you're in our arms…" Barry kissed Kara's stomach one more time before taking off his clothes and lying next to Kara in his boxers. He was glad to be away from the strip club and just being by Kara's side.


	13. Making of a Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Caitlin and Jesse continue looking for a cure to Velocity, a new speedster comes to town and is causing trouble for the Flash. It seems he's going to need Jesse's help, Velocity or not… but is Jesse truly ready?

Jesse had succeeded in making Prime Caitlin's Velocity Nine and was now staring at it. This was a temporary cure to her condition and by no means the end all, but it would buy her some extra time…

"You really plan to use that?" Caitlin asked, coming up to Jesse with more papers in her hands. "It's not going to cure you completely, you know."

"If I take this, I get more time," Jesse reasoned. "Time that can be used to maybe make this a permanent cure, or research your DNA-thing, or even find something else…." Jesse turned to Caitlin. "How is your DNA thing going?"

"I've actually shared some emails with my Prime counterpart," Caitlin said, glad that the Ciscos had got emailing between worlds down now; they were on the way to getting Skype up and running apparently, as well. "Any Jesse that is a speedster or who's DNA is just a tiny different from yours would not work. We need your perfect doppelganger, exactly like you in everyway and then we are confident this can work. Their Vibe is checking on the worlds they currently have visited. They think Mutant or SuperEarth Jesse might be good contenders, but there's also another possibility."

"What's that?" Jesse asked curious.

"Copycat," Caitlin stated.

"The meta who made Karen?" Jesse asked, having been let in on this past before her time in Central, and Caitlin responded with a nod. "But she's dead."

"On this world, yes," Caitlin said. "But on their world, she's alive. They call her Duplicate and they have her prisoner in the pipeline. If we can find one piece of your DNA from before you started using Velocity – a piece of hair in a comb… anything – it wouldn't be enough DNA to fix you, but more than enough for Duplicate to clone you. Then we can use the clone for DNA to fix you."

"So you want me to find an old hairbrush, or toe nail clipping or something?" Jesse asked, giving Caitlin looks at this.

"Yes, there are some issues in this plan though. One is their Cisco has experimented on Duplicate to stop her from creating clones to get out so we'd need her powers to be working and for her to agree to clone you. Then there's the clone. It would be a person." Jesse nodded, not so sure if she wanted to clone herself. It just seemed wrong. Not to mention creating a living double just to experiment on – it went against what she had always believed. "Also it would mean a trip to Prime World." Caitlin pulled a face at this, unsure how she felt about world hopping, but if it meant saving Jesse, she would do it.

"Well we…" Jesse paused, as a bing interrupted her train of thought. "What's that?"

"Watchtower Gideon sent an alert to our Gideon," Cisco called out; Barry had finally put another Gideon inside the Superflash cave for the team to use. Unlike the Gideon in Watchtower though, this one wasn't scanning for criminal activities, but was simply connected to the Gideon in Watchtower to alert them in case they needed to know something – she was more an extension of the one out there, but worked in the same way. "We need to rename one of these Gideons…"

"Yeah, I think Barry should have people choose their own names for their Gideons," Jesse commented. "Hearing everyone call for Gideon is getting more annoying than Siri." The less advanced version of Gideon had also taken off for the public, who loved it and already it wasn't uncommon occurrence for people to be asking Gideon for the most trivial of things in public. "So, what's going on?"

"Speedster alert," Gideon said. "Watchtower Gideon did not know which hero to alert, so it alerted us." A video appeared on-screen of what was clearly a speedster, going so fast you could not make out anything but the speed trail. "This speedster has stolen cash, jewelry, and a number of other things. I can list them from the police report."

"Not necessary," Cisco said. "No wonder why Gideon didn't know who to contact. The speedster is gone."

"But who is it?" Jesse asked. "The only speedster on our world is Barry."

"And you on Velocity," Cisco pointed out, turning to her. She raised her hands in defense, knowing what he was implying.

"I have not touched the stuff," Jesse said. "It could be someone from a different Earth but why come here to steal though?"

"Gideon, contact Cat Grant and Lois Lane. They need to get on top of this story." Caitlin said, worried. The Flash had a lot of good press but if people thought he'd gone rogue it would not be good. "Cisco, call Barry. He's the only one fast enough to keep up here. Jesse, put your Velocity away. We're making the anti-speed formula now."

"We have an anti-speed formula?" Jesse asked, confused suddenly turning her head to look at Caitlin. She had not heard about this before.

"How do you think we beat We – Thawne," Caitlin said, stopping herself calling the Reverse-Flash by his stolen identity, but smirking nonetheless as she got to work.

-Superflash-

Barry was in the office of the penthouse going over some paperwork as he kept an eye on Kara through the bond. That was when his cellphone rang and he grabbed it. "Unless it's an emergency, I can't leave today," Barry said immediately.

"This is an emergency, dude," Cisco stated.

"What, are the labs on fire?" Barry asked defensively.

"Oh no, the labs are running smoothly," Cisco cooed. Barry had asked them to take some more responsibilities at the labs so he could spend some more time at home with Kara and he'd thought it was working until now. "This is a Flash emergency."

"Get Firehawk or Firestorm or Wonder Woman or someone else on it," Barry said distractedly. "There's a reason why we have this League and Kara is not doing well today." Caitlin had been right on Kara having good days and bad days in the last months of her pregnancy; some days Kara seemed fine and dandy but other days she simply couldn't get out of bed without fainting. "And I am looking over things for the lab and getting the nursery finished." With the news that their baby was due sooner than expected, Barry had to put a hustle on getting the nursery finished. He had painted it yellow, since they did not know the sex of the baby and it was a nice gender-neutral color. "I'm expecting everything I ordered to arrive today and I have to be here to sign."

"I get it Barry; we all do in fact. Look, we know how busy you are," Cisco said, trying to remain calm. "But you're honestly the only one who can deal with this one."

"Why? What is it?" Barry snapped, not understanding how one of the other heroes couldn't take this one.

"It's a speedster," Cisco said, causing Barry to drop the paperwork. "And who ever it is, they're stealing stuff and putting a bad name on anyone with the speedforce. You're the only one fast enough to stop them."

"Hold on," Barry said, hanging up the phone. Without a word to Kara, he quickly left the Penthouse and ran out to the DEO. He grabbed Alex without saying a word and ran them back to the penthouse.

"Allen?" Alex said, startled as she looked around the penthouse. "You can't just do that!"

"Sorry but someone needs to stay with Kara and wait for deliveries and the Flash is needed," Barry said quickly, making sure Kara hadn't noticed he'd left. She hadn't. "Look, I'm not going to tell her what's going on. Just be her big sister." Barry then thought to Kara that he was going out and Alex was there for her before running off.

"I do have a job!" Alex stated as Barry left but knew she wasn't going anywhere so took out her phone to call Hank and let him know what had happened before heading up to the master bedroom to see how Kara was doing.

-Superflash-

Barry ran into the labs and stopped in front of the group. "What do you know?" He asked.

"Trying to track the speedster but its hard…" Cisco paused as another alert from Gideon came up. "She's currently near an AMC movie theater."

"Anti-speed formula," Barry said instinctively, turning to the two females.

"This takes times, Barry!" Caitlin yelled at him.

"Then it's speed vs. speed," Barry determined, running into his costume and out of the door. "I should have taken Krypto with me…." Barry mumbled to himself, thinking freeze breath could come in handy against one of his kind.

He had no time though to go back for the dog as he ran to the movie theater and confronted the speedster, who sped off before he could get a good look at them. He was surprised too, when the speedster was easily able to out-run him. Barry finally caught up to the speedster who turned around to push him off and Barry got a good look at them... They were a woman. She had her hair up in a ponytail, a mask over her eyes, and a red, yellow, and black combination of the outfit – a definite speedster outfit. The girl smirked before turning and running.

Barry took a breath before running back to the labs. He needed the anti-speed formula now more than ever. "She's fast," Barry said when he got back in. "How did she come to be? Is she from another Earth? Or created by the Particle Accelerator…? Why wait until now though?"

"Well, the only other way to get speed that we know of now is Velocity," Jesse stated. "And no one but us knows the formula. You'd have to research The Flash's powers to figure it out and no one has access to you like we do."

"Oh…" Caitlin paused, making eyes go to her. "Well… there may be one other person."

"Caitlin?" Barry said, surprised at this.

"When Jesse and I were working on improving her Velocity, I asked another employee for assistance."

"One not on the Superflash team?" Barry asked, feeling irritated by this but trying not to get angry.

"I was careful. I only showed her a limit number of the components, telling her the project was top secret," Caitlin stated quickly, going to the computers to pull up an employee's file. "Eliza Harmon, former Physicist at Mercury Labs. She was badly hurt in the explosion there and was saved by Supergirl. She spent a lot of time in hospitals before coming out and being hired by STAR. She works at the sub-labs." When they were rebuilding the labs, they had created another small lab on the property to add extra lab space since they were blocking off the Superflash cave and the pipeline from the rest of the labs. They called this small lab the 'sub-lab'. "There's one other thing though... She's also confined to a wheelchair."

"How badly?" Barry asked.

"Very bad," Caitlin said. "The only thing that could get her walking again is that chip Felicity used." Caitlin turned to Barry. "When is that going to be available to the public anyway?"

"Next month," Barry answered and Caitlin nodded. Palmer Tech was being rebranded to concentrate on making the chips and to better other medical advances. "Don't be too excited though; it's expensive. There's no way around that right now. It doesn't help the media is calling it an eventual cure-all." Many media outlets had indeed got the wrong end of the stick and had announced without scientific evidence, or even quotes, that the type of chips created would aid in curing everything from the common cold and even cancer. They were over-selling what technology could do and nothing STAR could release now would take back some of the speculation. "I hope Iris is up to taking care of that." Iris had taken a couple of lessens with Cat Grant and was now covering the media for Kara. She was no Kara, but she was holding her own.

"Back on track, though" Jesse said, changing the topic away from the medical miracle of Palmer Tech. "Someone has to talk to Eliza Harmon."

Barry nodded, not even thinking further as he ran out of his Flash outfit and back into normal clothes. "Caitlin, you're coming," Barry said, grabbing Caitlin's hand and bringing her out of the Superflash cave and in to the normal labs.

"Jesse…" Cisco addressed the scientist now as Jesse turned around. "How much of that Velocity 9 did you make?" Jesse bit her lip but then opened a draw at her workstation. There were a couple of vials left inside. "Have you used any?"

"Not yet," Jesse said, closing the draw. "But there's no way anyone else got it. They're all accounted for."

"Okay," Cisco said, concerned for her but knowing he could trust her.

-Superflash-

"How much stuff did you buy online?" Alex asked as she walked back into the master bedroom. She had just signed for what she hoped was the last delivery in about a hundred; Kara was sitting up using pillows and was watching the TV. She still looked extremely pale.

"I'm bored," Kara said as Alex moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Besides the baby needs a lot of stuff. Barry and I put it off, figuring we had time. Now though, I've been using a lot of my free time to look up the best of the best and ordering it. And Cisco's making his own onesies for the baby. I suspect a Supergirl and Flash baby clothing line is on the way for Hero Corp," she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at this.

"Well, Aunt Alex and Aunt Sara have also bought something so don't over-spend," Alex said with a smile as she laid on the bed and wrapped an arm around her sister. "Come on, let's watch something on Netflix."

"Hold on, help me get up," Kara said. "I have to pee." Alex nodded and helped Kara out of the bed, making sure she was okay. "You good? Not going to faint again."

Kara paused for a moment but nodded. "Yeah I'm good," Kara said as Krypto sat up and was by her side instantly, walking besides her so to be her aid if needed. Alex turned on the computer and started looking for a TV show for them to binge.

"Hey Alex," Kara said when she reappeared a moment later. "What's going on? Why did Barry leave?" She had been trying to ask him, feeling his emotions and the worry, but he refused to answer. He just sent calming emotions back and said nothing was to concern her. Alex shrugged. "I know something is going on. Don't hide it from me." Kara warned now, laying back down on the bed.

"I don't know," Alex said honestly. "All I know is the Flash was needed – I was in National away from this when Barry whisked me off here so I'm as in the dark as you are. Now let's use this time to have one last sister's night… even if it's daytime. I mean you're going to be a mommy soon and I'm going to have a wife. Things are changing… We may not get just the two of us for a long time." Kara smiled as Alex turned on a TV show. She was right, after all.

-Superflash-

Caitlin and Barry walked into the sub-lab to find a lone girl in a wheelchair. "Eliza," Caitlin said and the girl looked up from her notes.

"Caitlin," Eliza said with a smile and then noticed who was besides her. "Mr. Allen, wow it's an honor to actually meet you! I've met your wife, of course, when I was interviewed, but you weren't… well you know. How is your wife? We're all very concerned since she took early maternity leave."

"She's fine," Barry said. "She just needs to take it easy until the baby is born."

"That's good," Eliza smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I have a few questions for you," Barry said now.

"Anything. I owe you and STAR Labs a lot," Eliza said and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, after the explosion at Mercury Labs – the reason I'm in this wheelchair – I didn't think I would ever work in a laboratory again. I thought I would either just be writing papers or having to teach then you opened and you didn't care about that. You hired me."

"From what I hear you're good at your job," Barry said politely. "And that Caitlin asked you for some help with a top secret project."

"Yes," Eliza said nodding. "Is something wrong?'

"We think someone got hold of it," Barry said.

"Did you tell anyone or show anyone the work we did?" Caitlin asked and Eliza shook her head.

"No, and I destroyed the serum we made," Eliza said with a shrug. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"It's fine. Thank you," Barry said, turning to Caitlin and the pair went to leave. Barry paused. "Ms. Harmon, you might want to start saving up some money." Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say something is coming out soon that can get you out of that chair…"

"The Palmer Tech walking chip?" Eliza said quickly. "I heard, but it's too far out of my price range."

"Well, maybe we'll see about an employee's discount," Barry mused with a smile as they left. But once far enough away from the lab he turned to Caitlin. "I think she's hiding something… not sure what though."

"She can't be the speedster though, Barry. She's still in a wheelchair," Caitlin pointed out as they headed back to the cave.

-Superflash-

Eliza Harmon wheeled herself over to a large mirror, staring at herself momentarily before suddenly standing. "They know," Eliza muttered to herself, to her reflection. "I'm going to get caught…"

"Calm down," her reflection spoke back to her. Or at least she thought the reflection spoke back to her – she was in a speedster outfit too, which greatly resembled that one which Barry had so recently fought. "They know nothing and we need more."

"I'm out," Eliza said to herself, forcefully. "It's gone!"

"You can get more," her reflection spoke back. "They have it… they have millions."

"Oh, no, no" Eliza said. "You hurt people. I can't let you."

"Fine, but think of it this way: The serum is the only reason you're standing now. Once you're completely out, your body might return to how it was. You'll be stuck in that chair again."

"It could have healed me," Eliza said thoughtfully. "Healed me completely."

"Do you want to take that chance?" Her reflection questioned, and Eliza looked at herself in thought. "Let's go get what we need."

-Superflash-

"This is ready," Caitlin said, looking at the anti-speed formula. "Now the question is, how do we get it into this speedster?"

"Well, Thea and Paula are good shots," Barry said. "Repeat what we did to Eobard? We can get Clark and Krypto to help slow her down enough to get the shot in."

Before anyone could say anything else, however, there was a flash and standing in front of them was the female speedster. "So this is what you hide in here?" the speedster said. "And to think, people said a hiding place for the Flash and Supergirl was laughable…"

"Eliza?" Barry groaned, taking a step back. He hadn't recognized her in the lab with the wheelchair as the speedster but now he did; the dots were connected.

"No, Eliza is gone… I'm Trajectory," Trajectory said with a smirk.

"The crazy ones always name themselves," Cisco said, pointing at the girl.

"Now," Trajectory said, holding up a gun. "Give me more. I need more!"

"Eliza…" Caitlin spoke up, using her real name and hoping it would bring her around. "That stuff is dangerous. It's deadly. You can't use it."

"I don't think so," Trajectory said, pointing the gun at Caitlin now. "I think you're trying to trick me. I'm not going back. Not to the chair. Give me what I need!"

"Okay," Caitlin said holding up the vial of the anti-speed formula. "This is it."

"It doesn't look the same," Trajectory said.

"We made improvements," Caitlin improvised.

"How can I trust you?" Trajectory asked, and then moved, taking the anti-speed formula and injecting it into Caitlin herself. As Caitlin wasn't a speedster, the effects were non-existent, thankfully. "You lied! Now… your punishment." Trajectory fired her gun at Caitlin, then at Cisco and then Jesse, all in quick succession – Barry however, managed to catch all three, and then a fourth that sped his way at the last moment.

He then grabbed an extra vial of the anti-speed formula – Caitlin always made back-ups – and ran at Trajectory. He tried to distract her by wrenching the gun from her hand, and only just succeeded as he managed to stick the anti-speed formula in her wrist, only to be surprised when she ran off with no problem.

The formula had worked on Eobard right away, slowing him down… but there seemed no change with Trajectory.

Jesse opened her draw and grabbed a vial of Velocity 9, quickly injecting herself and then running at Trajectory to join the fight. Trajectory ran from her and went to the draw, to grab the vials. "Thank you." Trajectory injected herself with one and then grabbed the rest before running out.

"Why didn't it work?" Barry asked getting up. 'Ow." Barry felt pain in his arm and Caitlin went to look.

"You got nicked. Probably with the anti-speed formula," Caitlin mused.

"Well… it didn't work," Barry said.

"Velocity is the reverse of the anti-speed formula," Jesse sighed now.

"It doesn't work on speedster on Velocity," Caitlin came to the conclusion. "But it does work on you. Barry, get your suit quickly and go on the treadmill."

Barry nodded, putting on his suit and heading to the treadmill. It seemed the anti-speed formula had done something to him... "You're definitely slower, man," Cisco commented worriedly after a moment. "It should wear off in an hour or so – you didn't get the full dose so what you have natural will fight off the formula like antibodies attacking a germ."

"Good to know," Barry commented, still running though.

"We do not have an hour," Jesse said from the computer. "She's bringing down the main bridge across the river!"

"I got to go," Barry said, removing himself from the treadmill. "It doesn't matter that I'm slower than normal… I started off slower, I can do this."

"I'll come," Jesse said running into her own outfit. "I'm on Velocity right now. I can run and help."

Barry sighed, doubting he could keep Jesse away anyway. "See if any other members of the Justice League are available," Barry said to Caitlin now. "Oh, and Cisco, figure out how to make sure speedsters we don't want in here can't get in."

"Easier said than done," Cisco mumbled as the two left and he went to the computer to overlook security.

-Superflash-

Jesse and Barry ran to the bridge, confronting Trajectory almost instantly - Barry tackled her to the ground to stop her from what she was doing. "Get everyone to safety," Barry called to Jesse as Trajectory rolled and jumped up, and he raced after her as the bridge started to quake violently; Trajectory had done something to it. Jesse, being faster than Barry at that moment, managed to grab everyone before the bridge crumbled into the river below.

Barry and Trajectory were still fighting though, but with the anti-speed formula still in The Flash's system and Barry was having problems with the faster speedster; she could hit him faster than he could react to dodge. Barry could still throw lightning though, so Barry ran around her and went to take his tail to throw it at her.

At that moment Jesse, who had saved everyone and wanted in on the action, had run across the water to join the fight and ran between Trajectory and Barry, not seeing Barry in mid-toss and the lightning that sped quickly her way. Faster than Barry could react, lightning hit into Jesse who collapsed immediately under the impact.

"Jesse!" Barry cried, running to his friend's side. 'No… Jesse!?" Barry didn't know what to do – she was unconscious and he had no way to tell if she was alive or not with Trajectory looming over.

"Sorry about your girlfriend – not!" Trajectory mocked, a wicked smirk on her face as she now toyed another vial of Velocity 9 that Jesse had had on her person. "Another dose I think is needed…" before Barry could think to react, the speedster injected herself with the vial and shivered as the effects overcome her.

"Speed you later, Flash," Trajectory now added as she turned to the unbroken side of the bridge and began to run.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked into his com.

"We didn't add anything to Jesse's suit yet, Barry. I don't… wait, what's happening to Eliza?" Barry looked up to see the drugged-up speedster's trail had gone blue in the distance. Curious, and angry, he carefully placed Jesse on the pavement before running, knowing he couldn't keep up with Trajectory but having to find out what the blue trail meant.

She had gone though, and unnervingly only her mask remained on the floor. "Guys, what happened?" Barry asked as he picked up the eyepiece.

"I… don't know. We lost track of her," Cisco's voice now met Barry, unnerved too.

That was when there was a jet of flame and Jax appeared above the Flash. "I'm too late again aren't I?" Jax said, noticing Barry was on his own. "Damn speedsters…. Too fast." Jax then realized who was on the floor behind Barry. 'Is that Jesse? What happened?"

Barry moved back over to the unconscious form of Harrison Wells' daughter as Jax landed beside him and flamed off. "She used Velocity again, didn't she?" Jax asked. "Is she…?" Jax couldn't bring the words up as Barry picked up her form.

"She's alive," Barry said, determined at he turned and ran back to the labs.

Caitlin immediately instructed Barry to put her on a bed the moment he returned and, once he had, she was all over Jesse, going into doctor-mode. Jax was in the cave a few minutes later and Barry had to pull him away to make sure Caitlin had room to work.

"She's stable for now," Caitlin said after what felt like forever. "I've got to run more tests though... This could take all night."

"I'm staying," Jax said looking at Jesse's unconscious form beyond and Caitlin nodded, knowing she was not getting him to leave.

"I've got to go, though," Barry said, feeling how worried Kara was and with him not answering it was making her more worried. He couldn't stress her out over this. "I'll be back tomorrow for an update." Barry ran out.

-Superflash-

Kara and Alex had spent hours watching TV and Alex had got them dinner at one point too. Kara though was distracted from random pieces of information she was getting from Barry, which was starting to worry her. She was very relieved when Barry ran into the penthouse though. "Thank you Alex," Barry said before he even greeted his wife, and Alex nodded.

"I had fun spending the day with my sister. Sara is coming to pick me up though," Alex said hugging Kara goodbye before leaving the penthouse, knowing the two needed a moment and not too keen on being sped all the way back to National.

 _What's wrong?_  Kara asked immediately, and Barry shared the memories of the day with her.  _Eliza… oh, the poor woman. And Jesse is… oh my…_ Tears appeared in Kara's eyes and Barry brought her into a hug.

"Caitlin's got her,' Barry said. "She'll be okay." Barry repeated the line in his head for her. Half to make Kara believe it, and half to make him believe it too.  _Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day._

It was a restless night for the pair though.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry walked into the labs and to the office he and Kara used to find Iris behind the desk. "Hey," Barry said and Iris looked up.

"Sorry, do you need the chair?" Iris asked. She had been using the office when she was in the lab as well, since it was free without Kara around. Barry shook his head.

"No, just dropping off some things I wanted Sally to take care of today," Barry said. "She's not in yet." It was early so Barry wasn't surprised when Sally wasn't at her assistant's desk. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

'Um… well…" Iris paused and then turned the monitor of the computer toward Barry, to show what she was working on. An article that said 'Flash Takes on Female Speedster'. "I know it's not my job anymore, but I love reporting the news. This is okay and I'm good doing it until Kara can take back over the reins, but I do want to be a reporter again. I've been writing articles and putting it up on a blog once more. Hoping I can grab a following and maybe get another local job."

Barry nodded. The job with STAR was just temporary anyway. They all knew that. "You know you were good at the press conference the other day," Barry said thoughtfully now. STAR had a press conference to show a new project they were releasing to the public. It was the first one Kara was not in charge of and Iris had overseen it with Barry being there, since he was one of the owners of STAR, he had to show his own face, and had been impressed with how his sister had handled the whole task. "I mean, not as good as Kara at manipulating the media, but you were comfortable in front of the camera."

"So?" Iris said, shrugging and not seeing where Barry was going with this.

"Why don't you see about becoming a TV reporter?" Barry said quickly now. "It would be a bit different from writing, but not so bad." Iris paused, that thought never having come to her. "Think about it, and maybe talk to Cat. She does have CatCo TV up and running. She might need someone in Central or have connections to help you out."

"I don't know if I feel right using Kara's connections to get a job," Iris said now, unsure. She wanted to find something on her own merit, not on who her family are.

"Cat wouldn't give you a job or help you get one if she didn't think you had it in you," Barry assured Iris. "Besides, use the Superfamily to your advantage." Barry winked at his sister before heading to the SuperFlash cave, leaving her in deep thought as she stared, unseeing, at her new article.

In the cave, Barry could see Jesse was still unconscious on the bed. Jax was next to her, asleep himself in the chair. He must have never left.

"So?" Barry quietly asked Caitlin and Cisco, wanting an update.

"She's in a coma," Caitlin said in lowered voice herself. "But her readings match the coma you were in."

"What?" Barry asked, confused.

"Your coma was one for the history books. I had never seen or heard of anything like that before, and Jesse is in the same type of coma – a speedforce coma!" Caitlin, although worried, couldn't help but grin at this. "By now the Velocity should have worn off, but her body is reacting like it has the speed. I tested her. She's actually been connected to the speedforce."

"Say that again?" Barry asked confused.

"She's becoming a speedster Barry," Cisco said. "Like you. A real one. Not a Velocity one."

Barry stared at them dumbfounded. Jesse becoming a speedster hadn't even occurred to him last night. "That's not all," Caitlin said, her voice more it's natural tone as they relocated to the main lab now. 'I've been running tests. Her cellular degeneration is reversing. She's being healed."

"She is?" Barry asked. Kara repeated the question in his head, too.

"It seems getting connected to the actual speedforce is reversing the effects of the fake speedforce she was using," Caitlin summarized. "Barry, hitting her with that lightning bolt probably saved her life."

 _Thank god,_  Kara sent the thought in Barry's head. She was well enough to be on her own today without needing a babysitter, besides Krypto, but she had been very worried about Jesse.

"It's not over yet," Caitlin said to a dumbfounded Barry. 'You were in a coma for nine months. We got out your records from the coma so we know what to do for Jesse. It seems the Reverse-Flash is doing some good for her now after all. There is one problem though… We need permission to keep her from her next of kin, for obvious reasons. I mean, we could hide her here without telling anyone but it would be unethical and if her coma is even half as long as your one was…"

"Yeah, I got it," Barry said holding up a hand. Eventually Jesse would start to be missed by other people in her life if they just kept her here without permission, without her contacting her loved ones too. "Have you started her treatment?" Caitlin nodded, knowing it was unethical to even start without getting permission from her next of kin but it needed to be started. She wasn't letting Jesse die on her watch. "She has a grandma who lives in Florida. I'll look up her records and call her."

Barry left the cave to go back to the office to get Jesse's personal file. He could have found it on the computer in the cave but he didn't want to do this in front of everyone. He even asked Iris to leave and close the door behind her. Once he'd found the number and on the phone with Jesse's grandmother he gave a very brief explanation of what happened to her. Sticking to basics by saying she had accident and was now in a coma as a result.

"What hospital is she in?" Barry was finally asked after Mrs. Morgan had composed herself from the news.

"We actually have her in the Labs here, Mrs. Morgan," Barry said. "You see her coma is very unusual. The only other case was well… me, and STAR labs are the one who saved me. My staff know what they're doing. We'd like your permission though to keep her here and give her treatment." Barry sighed. "I know you have no reason to trust me or STAR, but we only want to save Jesse. We consider her family. She'd get the best care right here."

"I admit I was concerned when Jesse said she was going to work for STAR," Mrs. Morgan started. "But the way she talks about you and your wife and all the people there… I can tell she's happy and she loves you and to say the truth… I admire you Mr. Allen." Mrs. Morgan paused. "I know that monster did to you what he did to us. He killed your mother. The fact you took what he gave you and transformed it… Well, STAR is a great force of good now, and if Jesse trusts you I know she would want you to be the ones to take care of her. So you have my permission to do what you need."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," Barry said, relieved.

"Just save my granddaughter, Mr. Allen. She's all I have now."

"I will," Barry said, and said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone and sighing.  _Well that went well._

_Now just to wake Jesse up._

_That could take a while._

_I remember…_ Barry was treated to an image of him in his coma and sighed. They had a long road ahead, and they were getting a new speedster out of it too.


	14. A Very Karry Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara finally goes into labor, the Flash is forced to deal with an untimely attack on his friends. Will Barry save his friends and make it back in time to see his child born, and will the mental link between the pair finally answer the age-old question how painful labor really is…?

Barry was pacing the lab at super speed, doing some work on the lab's Gideon as he did. He was also talking faster than either Cisco or Caitlin could understand him, which was starting to annoy the two.

"Barry!" Caitlin called from her position next to the unconscious Jesse – she had been looking over Jesse's vitals and giving her the treatment Eobard Thawne had made for Barry originally. "You're driving us insane," Caitlin commented as Barry paused. "What's wrong?"

"It's May 28th," Barry said indignantly. "You know, the end of May. That's when you said the baby should be born. Any day my baby will be born. I should… I shouldn't be here. I should be with Kara."

"Why are you here then?" Cisco asked.

"Updating Gideon," Barry said. "By the way Caitlin, she can monitor Jesse now for you."

"What?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"What do you think I've been doing with the monitors?" Barry stated. "I've been connecting her to the systems so Gideon can keep an eye on her, and alert you. Soon I'll be able to connect her to the suits too." Caitlin bit her lip. Despite Barry and Kara assuring them that Gideon was not meant to take her job, she wanted to believe them but she could see the way Gideon was processing and how quickly and easily she was already taking over from Caitlin's workload. Gideon would be able to do a lot more soon… at least there was no way Gideon could deliver a baby. Yet. "You know, with this update, once I work out all the kinks, it will help in hospitals too."

"Barry… go home," Caitlin sighed. "Who's with Kara anyway?"

"Iris," Barry took a breath. "And yeah I think I will head…"

"Might want to wait on that," Cisco said as an alert came up at that moment on his monitor. "There's been a kidnapping – well not a kid, a Professor… Jenkins."

"No way," Caitlin said, distracted now as she moved to the computer.

"Who?" Barry asked; the name not familiar to him.

"He worked for the labs," Caitlin said. "Not recently…. Long before you and Kara were here. He was one of the first people Eobard put on the Particle Accelerator job. He did a lot of work on it, but he retired a year before it was ready. He had health issues… I really didn't think he had long for this world."

"Anyone know he was on the Particle Accelerator?" Barry asked. His mind already racing to the reasons behind this professor-napping.

"Be pretty easy to find out," Cisco said awkwardly. "The list of all people who worked on it is public knowledge after all." He sighed, considering both his and Caitlin's name were on that list, as well as Ronnie, people did sometimes threaten them, but since STAR was now in an unbelievably good light lately and the Allens were popular their closeness to them had reduced the hate.

"So, an angry meta?' Barry groaned, telling Kara mentally he would be gone longer than he expected. "Get on the satellites. I'll search the city." Barry was in his outfit in a flash and sped out of the lab.

"Barry," Cisco said over the com after a moment, suddenly worried. "He's not the only person who worked on the accelerator that has gone missing recently. It seems someone is kidnapping the old team."

"Caitlin and yourself are on that list?" Barry asked, worried himself at this.

"So is Ronnie," Caitlin added. "Barry, get to Ronnie. He should be at our apartment" Barry had to turn around, but by the time he got to the apartment the door was broken off.

Barry looked around sadly at the mess in his friend's place. "He's not here." Barry said. "Ronnie gone."

"Get Stein," Cisco said automatically.

-Superflash-

Kara was lying on her couch watching the TV. Krypto by her feet keeping an eye on his mistress. Iris was sitting on the armchair, working at her laptop. "It's weird you sitting here with me doing my job," Kara commented, and Iris laughed, putting the laptop down.

"I wasn't doing your job, this time." Iris said now and showed Kara the screen. "I was looking at my next one," Kara saw the familiar CatCo website on her screen.

"I thought you said CatCo was too far," Kara said.

"To be a writer, yes," Iris said. "But this is for CatCo TV. An anchor position, and Cat is setting up a small studio in Central for the TV branch since this has the most meta human activity, and since I am willing to go near attacks and have some very good connections she's willing to give me a shot. This doesn't start though until you're ready to take over at the labs again."

"That's great Iris," Kara grinned, mentally telling Barry to remind her to thank Cat. "Ow." Kara said, as she suddenly felt a pain in her back. "What was…?" Kara looked down as she felt something moisture between her legs and knew instantly what had happened. "My water broke." Her voice was suddenly deathly calm.

Iris stood up automatically, forgetting all about the job and only just saving her laptop. "Where am I bringing you?" Iris suddenly remembered to ask as she sped around, looking for keys.

"Nowhere," Kara said, finding amusement in Iris' panicking. "We're doing a home birth. I just need Caitlin and Barry… and Clark." Iris stared at Kara, not sure how to go about getting Clark here, but Kara was sending a thought to Barry:  _I need you._

-Superflash-

Barry got Kara thoughts the moment when he'd gotten Stein into the Superflash cave. "Oh god no… bad timing… very bad." Barry groaned, confusing everyone. "Kara's in labor."

"What?!" Caitlin snapped, sitting up, worried about her husband but now knew the moment she had been training for months for was upon her. "But… I… Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," Barry said, suddenly leaning over as he felt Kara's pain. "She's in labor." He now groaned in the pain himself.

"Wait… dude can you feel….?" Cisco asked as Barry simply nodded. "Damn, I've heard of sympathetic labor pains, but man…" Cisco laughed but Caitlin merely slapped him.

"What do we do?" Caitlin turned to Barry. "I need to get to Kara but Ronnie… I'm in danger as well, but right now…"

"Okay… Okay…" Barry muttered, putting his hands on his face. "Get Clark on the line. Tell him to come here and get you, Caitlin, and then the two of you go to Kara. You'll be safe with Superman with you." Barry made the hard choice here. "She's wants Clark there anyway." Cisco was fast to send Clark a message. "Stein, can you find out where Ronnie is?"

"Ronald and myself share a bond not to dissimilar from yourself and Kara, I can feel…" Martin started.

"Just do it," Barry demanded, almost wanting to run to the penthouse and get Krypto, but he knew if he went there he could not pull himself to leave. "Jax." Barry called to Firehawk – Jax had showed up earlier in the day to sit by Jesse's side as he'd done since the start of her coma. "We're saving Ronnie and the others."

"But Jesse…"

"Jesse's is in a coma and not on the list. She'll be fine. I have a kid to meet and I'm doing it. You're a hero and part of the Justice League. Do your duty or make me call someone else." Jax sighed, but nodded as he knew Barry was right.

"Okay, let's get this over and get you to your kid," Jax said.

-Superflash-

At work, Clark ran over to, and pulled Lois aside. "We've got to go," Clark whispered, looking around the Daily Planet offices. "Kara's in labor and she needs me there. Someone who won't break."

The conversation had been had before. Both Clark and Kara had some doubts on Clark being in the delivery with her, but Lois had insisted Kara needed someone who hands she could at least squeeze without shattering, especially since it seemed her super strength had not weaken with the rest of her powers. "Go," Lois said, nodding. "I'll grab the kids. We'll be there soon."

Clark nodded as he ran out of the office and Lois took out a cellphone. "Hey Cat," Lois said. "Think you can help arrange a quick transport from Metropolis to Central for two adults and two kids?" While Clark would fly the Superman way, Lois knew she had to grab Eliza as well.

-Superflash-

Ronnie looked around at the group of familiar fellow scientists; all people who worked on the Particle Accelerator some years ago now. Their kidnapper, a middle-aged non-descript man, stared at them. "You did this. Now you will fix me," the man said angrily.

"We did what?" One of Ronnie's former colleges asked.

"You made the accelerator!" the man snapped. "Everyone in this room… Everyone! Played a part."

"Look…" Ronnie said, getting up and not afraid of another meta. He dealt with much worse than this man…. although he wished he had his co-Firestorm with him. "What's your name?"

"Griffin Grey," Griffin spat.

"Griffin, what's your power?" Griffin scowled as he picked up a large metal rod and bent it with ease. "Well, Griffin, I don't see how being strong is a bad thing…"

"I didn't at first either. Oh, I had a lot of fun with it… until I found the downside." Griffin took out a picture from his pocket. "That was me before the Accelerator blew." Ronnie stared at the picture; it showed a young man, of similar appearance to Griffin, but by no way only a few years his younger self.

"How old are you?' Ronnie asked.

"18," Griffin said, causing the others some disconcert.

"Seriously?" Ronnie asked, shocked. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is not the way… I mean, look around…" Ronnie indicated the other people in the room. "You grabbed a bunch of people who worked on the Accelerator without knowing what we actually did. I was a structural engineer… I wouldn't even know where to begin to help you. Let us go and I'll take you to STAR myself. The Allens, they are good people. If they can help you they will."

"The Allens didn't do this to me. You did." Griffin hit Ronnie, causing him to fly against the nearby wall in sudden pain. "Anyone else?"

"We'll help you," an older man said, standing up. "Just get us some supplies…"

"There's only one door out and I have it blocked," Griffin said once agreeing to, and taking down the list of supplies, as he left they heard a sound of something heavy being moved.

"We can't help him," someone else said, turning to the man who talked.

"I was just buying us some time," the man said going over to Ronnie. "You okay?" Ronnie nodded, sitting up.

"Jenkins?" Ronnie said. "I thought you were a dead man."

"Nearly was. My cancer went into remission, though," Jenkins smiled meekly. "Did you mean what you said? Are the Allens really that good of people?"

"The best," Ronnie said, and then felt something on his arm. He pulled his sleeve up to see the word 'Where?' being written on it. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at that. "I need something sharp. Hurry." Ronnie looked around. No one else had seen. That was good. He didn't want people knowing he was Firestorm, obviously.

Jenkins nodded and got a piece of broken glass, handing it to Ronnie. Ronnie knew where they were; he had seen a bit of it when he had been brought in. Well, enough to recognized the place was the amusement part. He wrote 'C.C.A.P.' on his other arm, knowing Martin was smart enough to decipher this without himself bleeding to death, writing the whole thing. "Help is coming," Ronnie said, wincing.

-Superflash-

Clark had arrived at the labs and taken Caitlin to the penthouse. Caitlin had immediately checked on Kara, making sure everything was set up right. "We have some time still," Caitlin said to Kara who was lying down on her bed. "And our friendship is officially the weirdest."

Kara tried to smile at that, but stopped as pain took her over and she squeezed Clark's hand. "Lois was right," Kara said after it was over. "I needed you in here just for that."

Clark smiled and a laughed. "Always here for you," Clark said, not having felt the pain of the squeeze… yet.

"Barry… I need him too…" Kara said, tears appearing in her eyes. Her husband should have been here.

"Calm down, he'll be here," Caitlin said, smoothing her friend. "Clark." Caitlin signaled for Clark to follow her. "Do you know if there is anyone in the League who can take Barry's place? To let him come here?"

"Surely the fastest man alive can take care of that and get back here on time on his own?" Clark joked.

"He can feel her pains," Caitlin said, Clark's mouth instantly dropped open. "He has Jax with him, but I'm concerned here. Not just that he will miss this but… this guy has Ronnie as well."

Clark nodded, trying to think and took out his communicator. "Gideon," Clark said into it, signaling for the Watchtower Gideon – they had updated the communicator to connect to Gideon so they could talk to her instead of just sending messages.

"Yes, Superman?" Gideon's voice said through the speaker.

"Besides myself, Flash, Firestorm, and Firehawk, are there any nearby available Justice League Members?" Clark asked.

"J'onn and White Canary would be the closest," Gideon replied. "Followed by Atom, who is several hours away."

"Ray and Lucy are looking into wedding venues." Caitlin automatically commented at that information. Ray still had a lot of money in savings and he was using it to give himself and Lucy their dream wedding. "And I called J'onn," Caitlin replied. "He has a meeting, although Alex and Sara are on their way here… maybe Sara can take a detour."

"Gideon do you know where Flash and Firehawk are going?" Clark asked.

"Yes, they are heading to the Central City Amusement Park," Gideon replied.

"Send the location to White Canary. Tell her to join in," Clark told Gideon, who replied with "of course" before Clark hung up.

-Superflash-

When Stein had received Ronnie's location, they had waited for Cisco to bring up satellite images of the place. They got the images in time to see Griffin's return with some chemicals. Then the two were gone, but Barry was unusually the one slowing them down. Every time he felt Kara's pain, he had to stop just to breathe.

"Maybe you should let me do this and you should go to your wife?" Jax suggested, the third time this happened.

"Kara will be upset if I don't save Ronnie or if something happens to him. Our kid's birthday will forever be darkened," Barry answered, wanting more than anything to head to his wife, but knowing he had to save Ronnie.

"I think she would be more upset if something happened to you," Jax pointed out, but they were already at the park and before anymore could be said, a large object flew into the sky and collided into Jax. Apparently they had been seen.

"Hey," Barry said running around the man stopping in front of him. "Why are you doing this? Why kidnap these people?"

'To fix me," Griffin yelled, going to punch Barry, but Barry was too fast. "Not everyone got the good powers you two did, Flash." Griffin went to punch again, but before Barry could dodge he felt Kara pain and paused. The punch that hit him sent him flying and, the moment he landed some feet away, he saw Griffin physically age to his surprise.

Before Griffin could punch again there was a roaring noise and White Canary appeared on a motorcycle, circling Griffin before stopping and taking out her bo-staff. "Make him use his powers!" Barry called out to Sara, not even surprised by her arrival. Upon seeing Griffin age Barry understood what was going on with him and knew that by making him use his powers, they were weakening and aging him.

Meanwhile Jax had recovered from his hit but went to the entrance with a metal object barricading his entry. It was too heavy for Jax to move, but his fire blast was powerful enough to partially melt it, and he could open the door. "Okay everyone, you're free," Jax called, the scientists in the room immediately started moving out. Jenkins helped Ronnie, who barely gave Jax a nod.

Jax went to where Barry was running circles around Griffin, and Sara was kicking and hitting the man with her bo staff. The man seemed to physically be aging as he fought back. Jax flew up in the air and Griffin picked up a barrel and threw it at him. This time he avoided it and he could see Griffin age up again. He was already an old man, barely on the cusp of 80 now.

"Over here," Sara called, seeing Barry paused and Griffin turned around and went to punch her. Sara narrowly avoided it and Griffin punched the ride Sara had been standing in front of. Griffin aged up again but then collapsed.

"Is he dead?" Jax asked, landing as he looked over the body, unsure what the plan had been.

"I think so," Sara breathed, unsure herself. She had seen a lot of death in her time but nothing like this. "Officially the weirdest death I have ever seen though."

"Should have seen Brainiac," Barry mumbled as he groaned. "Oh man… I got to go…"

"Go!" Sara and Jax said together, and Barry sped off. "Did he seem in pain?"

"It's the bond," Jax said simply, and Sara was confused for a moment before understanding and stopped herself from laughing.

"No wonder Gideon told me to come here," Sara muttered.

"Lucky she did. I don't know if Barry would have survived without you," Jax stated.

-Superflash-

Barry didn't bother going to bring his costume back to the labs first. He ran right into the penthouse and straight into the bedroom where Kara, Clark, and Caitlin was ignoring the ever-growing number of people in the living room. "Hey, I'm here!" Barry called, taking Kara's other hand and kissing her forehead.

"I didn't think you would make it," Kara panted, tears mixing with sweat but clearly relieved her husband was here.

"Nothing could keep me away," Barry said.  _I was always going to be here._ He added in his head, and sent calming emotions to his wife.

"Is Ronnie…?" Caitlin had to ask.

"Safe," Barry said, nodding to Caitlin. "How much longer here though, because these pains seem to be getting closer together?"

"Yeah, well this baby wants out," Caitlin said. It had only been a couple of hours since Kara's water broke – the fight against Griffin seemed quick, but it hadn't been, really – but things were moving fast. "It's time to push."

"Just squeeze my hand and try not to break Barry's…" Clark said, comforting his cousin as she did as he instructed, and started to push.

"It's okay," Barry said, trying to ignore the pain himself. He had to be strong for Kara. He had to make sure to tell all the guys that yes labor pains were bad.

"Kara you need to push," Caitlin said.

'I can't… I can't do this…" Kara shouted, her face red and shock and worry evident through the pain she now felt. She had never felt so much pain before – not to this extent, at least.

"Yes you can," Barry said, moving a strand of hair out of Kara's face. "Every day in this country and around the world babies are born. Normal woman give birth every day… and you're not normal, you're super! You can give our baby life."

Kara nodded, more to herself, as she yelled out and continued to push. No-one else but Caitlin spoke as she instructed Kara, a little hysterically, to continue to pushing, that the baby was coming...

"I see a head!" Caitlin suddenly cried. "A healthy head… and body… Kara, there's a tiny person coming out of you!" Kara half-laughed, half-screamed as she continued to push a few minutes later, Caitlin had said tiny person in her arms. "Hey," Caitlin said soothingly to the child, "Barry, grab the scissors over there. Cut the cord." Barry took a pair of scissors that were speciously glowing slightly green.

"Is this Kryptonite?" Barry asked, shocked.

"It's only a little… How else was I going to cut the cord?" Caitlin asked.

"She got you there," Clark said, almost smiling as Caitlin told Barry where to cut the baby free from the mother and, once separated, Caitlin took the baby, smiling down at it as she cleaned off some of the gunk and wrapped the baby in a small blanket.

"Hey there, we've all been waiting for you." Caitlin cooed to the crying baby as she grinned at it, looking up at Kara.

"Are you going to leave us wondering?" Clark asked and Barry had to agree. While he cut the cord he had not seen the sex of the baby.

Caitlin smiled. "You two have a beautiful baby girl," Caitlin said. "And I have to rub this in Cisco's face…." She had been getting annoyed with her friend continuously insisting it was going to be a boy.

"A girl," Barry sighed as Caitlin brought the baby closer and he took his baby girl from her. "A little princess… just like her mom."

"Let me have her," Kara demanded, wanting more than ever to hold her child, and Barry sat down on the bed so Kara could get a better look at her daughter. "She's beauti–" Before Kara could finish her sentence, she cried out in pain once more.

"What…?" Barry asked and Caitlin seemed startled but went back to her position.

"No way!" Caitlin cried in shocked

"What's going on?" Barry asked, suddenly concerned.

"Barry hold onto your daughter. Kara, squeeze Clark's hand again until you break it as you need to push again," Caitlin instructed, not answering Barry. "Just do as I say!" Caitlin called out before anyone could argue and Kara went back to pushing, and squeezing Clark's hand. Almost ten minutes passed before crying was heard. Another baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl… Again." Caitlin took the new baby. "Clark could you…?" Clark took the scissors, feeling a slight effect from them, but cut the cord regardless where Caitlin indicated.

"Twins…?" Barry said after a moment, his face turning white. "How… How did we not know this?"

"The ultrasounds didn't work," Caitlin said as she cleaned off the new baby and wrapped her in an extra baby blanket they had. "We must have just missed the extra heartbeat." Caitlin held the new baby, smiling down at her.

"Is… Is that all?" Kara asked weakly, wondering if a third was coming.

"The only heartbeat I hear inside you is your own," Clark confirmed, feeling shocked himself and surprised that he hadn't realized there were two either.

"All we have to do is deliver the afterbirth," Caitlin said, handing the second baby to Kara and glad Barry had been sitting down for that. He looked ready to faint so Caitlin quietly told him to take deep breaths. The couple looked beyond shocked. "Clark, I think you can go and inform everyone downstairs that everything is fine here. More than fine, in fact."

Clark nodded, taking one look at the two babies before kissing Kara's head. "You did great," Clark whispered before leaving, mumbling about how he thought she broke his hand as he awkwardly flexed it.

"Hey there, baby," Kara now cooed as Barry positioned himself next to her, his own arms full with the first baby. Caitlin excused herself to the en suite bathroom to give the new family a moment of privacy. "I'm your mummy…" Kara looked to the baby in Barry's arms too as she saw he was still pale and couldn't help but send calming vibes his way for once.

"This is your daddy… and we're going to love, care and protect you for as long as we live," Kara continued addressing her children, a grin on her face. She'd already forgotten the pain she had just gone through as she stared upon, and held, her girls. She only felt love now. A raw, almost overpowering love. It fueled her as much as it nearly scared her.

-Superflash-

Clark went downstairs to find Lois and his kids were already there with Eliza. "That was fast," Clark said, knowing it wasn't a short flight from Metropolis to Central, especially with air traffic.

"Cat Grant has her ways. She got us a very fast jet on short notice," Lois said, not sorry about using her work rival to get here on time. There was no way she wasn't getting here.

Along with his family and Eliza, in the room was Iris, Eddie, Joe, Cisco, Sara, Alex, Stein, Astra, Karen, and even Ronnie. The large room looked very small with the gathered crowd.

"How is she?" Alex asked, worried. They had heard the screaming and crying of course.

"Kara is good," Clark said. "And so are their daughters."

"Oh man," Cisco said, kicking the carpet. He had been so sure.

"Hang on… daughters…?" Eliza said catching Clark's word that Cisco hadn't.

"Yes, daughters… Kara and Barry had twin girls!" Clark cried, surprising everyone.

"And they are all good," Caitlin said, appearing on the stairs some blood on her clothing. "Everything is fine…. I told them we would give them some time to themselves. They are pretty shocked. They'll call for us when they want us." Caitlin smiled at Ronnie. "I'm glad your okay."

"Just a couple of broken ribs, I think," Ronnie said, holding his stomach. "Decided to come here instead of the hospital though."

"I'll look at that… and your hand," Caitlin said, turning to Clark with a smirk and Clark laughed. "Once I'm cleaned up, of course."

Caitlin disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. "So who do you think they are going to ask to see first?" Sara asked after a moment. She wanted to see the babies too, but knew it wasn't going to be her first and no way were they all going to over-crowd the bedroom.

"I bet on the grandparents," Cisco said. "Joe and Eliza."

"I'll take that bet," Eliza said right away. "It's going to be Clark and Lois. They have a special connection." No one in the room could deny that.

"Clark already saw the babies though." Alex said. "Maybe Iris. She was here when the water broke."

"That was dumb luck." Iris said. "Maybe…"

Before Iris could finish Barry voice was heard. "Krypto!" Barry called from up the stairs. Krypto, who had been playing with Jason and Ella, paused. "Come." Krypto turned and ran up the stairs to where the voice had come from to the disappointment of Ella and Jason.

The group paused for a moment before laughing. "Should have seen that one coming," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Krypto is their first child," Eliza said, nodding to herself. That dog was more special to the couple than anyone here.

"Should have seen what coming?" Caitlin asked, coming out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes she had clearly prepared in advance. The group laughed again and sat there waiting.

"You know they only bought enough stuff for one kid," Clark said. "They need another crib."

"More clothes," Alex added.

"More diapers," Lois realized.

"Maybe we should take care of this for them?" Joe said, to nods all around.

Clark got up, planning on going on the round, but then heard Barry call.

"Clark, Lois, we want you to meet them first." Barry said from the top of the stairs. "And bring the kids."

"Come on Jason, Ella," Lois said with a smile as they went up the stairs and into the room. Kara was holding the two babies in her arms. Krypto was at the bottom of the bed looking at the trio adorably.

"Aunt Kara," Jason and Ella said together, going to the side of the bed.

"Hey," Kara said. "Meet your cousins."

"They are so small," Jason said, looking at them.

"You were once too," Clark said with a smile, coming up to his former position next to Kara and taking a proper look at the kids. He hadn't been able to take them in before. "They look just like their mom." Kara smiled and Barry laughed.

"You want to hold them?" Kara asked, and Clark nodded, taking one of the babies and Lois came up and took the other.

Lois smiled down at the little girl. "Oh, I miss these days," Lois cooed as Jason and Ella both looked on.

"Well you can always have another," Barry joked and Lois smiled politely.

"Two little monsters are enough," Lois said playfully, looking at her own kids. "I'll just have to come here to see them as often as I can."

"What are their names?" Clark finally asked the most important question.

"Well, we only planned one girl name and one boy name so we had some thinking to do," Barry said. 'But we're very happy with what we decided."

"Lois, your holding Alura Felicity Allen," Kara introduced.

"And Clark, you have Nora Lara Allen," Barry announced, and Clark paused, his eyes going to Kara at this.

"I hope you don't mind," Kara said. "But my Aunt Lara was always nice to me. I loved her."

"I'm happy," Clark said smiling, looking down at his niece. "If we had another daughter I was going to do the same, but we decided not to." Clark looked at Kara. 'Thank you, but I also need to ask. What are their Kryptonian names?"

"Since Barry is an Allen and does not have a house, they take the house of El and repeat the same as me, so they are Alura and Nora Zor-El." Clark handed Nora back to Kara, and looked to Lois.

"Did you bring it?" Clark asked, Lois who nodded and handed Alura to Barry, going into her pocketbook and taking out a superman necklace. "I only brought one, so bare with me."

"What…?" Kara asked, and was shocked as Clark suddenly went into the traditional prayer to Rao, thanking him for the safe birth and then the traditional greeting into the house of El. Ending it with: "…Alura and Nora Zor-El, daughters of Kara Zor-El."

Kara had tears in her eyes. She had not been expecting Clark to do it. She had done it for Jason and Ella, of course, but she hadn't thought… "I didn't think, you would… thank you."

"I couldn't let my nieces not be welcomed into the family," Clark grinned, handing the Superman necklace to Kara. "You did it for Ella and Jason."

"That was good dad," Jason said, knowing his father sometimes had problems with Kryptonese and Clark smirked at his son.

"Should be – he's been practicing for months," Lois stated, "making sure he got all the words right. And in the proper order." Lois smirked as Clark wrapped an arm around her. "Now, as much as I would like to hog the four of you, there are a lot of other people who want to meet those two. Who do you want us to send up next?"

'Before that…" Barry said quickly. "There is something we wanted to run by you two." Clark and Lois looked at one another and then back at the couple. "We want you to be godparents."

"If something were to happen to us we can't think of anyone we would trust more with our kids," Kara said.

"We'd be honored," Clark said after a moment with Lois, who nodded her agreement. Clark bent down and kissed Kara's forehead again and then hugged Barry. "Welcome to the dad game."

Ella took a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to Kara. "I drew this for the baby," Ella said, holding it up to show that she had drawn the house of El symbol and then four, what seems to be adults, two small children, and what looked like a baby. "Us. The house of El. But I need to add baby two."

"Well, why don't you take it and finish it?" Kara said with a smile. Ella grinned back, kissed her Aunt, and ran out of the room to go finish her drawing.

"Jason," Clark said to his boy, meaning him to follow as the two were going to go send Joe, Iris, and Eddie up on Barry's request, but Jason was looking at Kara and the baby, not moving. "You can come back and see them later."

"Okay," Jason said, but was still paused. "Aunt Kara can I hold one… Later…? Not now…"

"Of course," Kara said with a smile. "But you'll have to be very careful." Jason nodded with a smile and followed his parents out.

A few moments later Joe, Iris, and Eddie came in. "It's Pop-Pop," Barry said to his daughters and Joe had to smile, taking Alura from Barry the moment he could. They didn't stay as long as Clark's family had, but it was a lovely few minutes before Alex, Sara and Eliza replaced them.

"So named after the moms," was the first thing Alex said when she came in, making Kara and Barry look at each other. "Clark and Lois told everyone. Should have guessed it though, what with the major mommy issues you two have." Kara and Barry choose not to comment on that.

"I knitted this," Eliza said, taking out a knitted yellow baby blanket. "I'm going to make another one now too."

"You have the time?" Kara asked.

"Well… I took early retirement," Eliza confessed. "Maybe now is a good time to tell you, maybe not, but anyway… I'm selling the house and planning on moving nearby. Be closer to my girls…. All five of them." Eliza smiled at the five girls in the room, Sara little surprised she was included in that. "And of course my one boy." Eliza put a hand on Barry's shoulder. Krypto barked from his spot. "Okay two boys." Eliza corrected and Krypto calmed down making Eliza laugh and give him a quick pet. "Now, let me hold my granddaughter."

"Of course," Barry said, still a little shocked.

Barry and Kara spent the next few hours getting visitors. Literally everyone in the super-family had come to see the new additions; that was until Caitlin told everyone to leave and that Kara needed some rest.

Caitlin was nearly alone in the living room of the penthouse when Ronnie called to her – Lois, Clark, and Eliza had left to get a hotel room for the night, not heading back home yet. They were still planning on going out the next day and getting the extra things Barry and Kara now needed. Everyone else had also left but Caitlin wanted to be close in case she was needed. "You know… I'm still concerned on leaving a kid fatherless someday," the couple had had the conversation about Ronnie's fears after Caitlin had plucked up the courage to tell him she already knew, "but seeing everyone come here to just see those babies makes me realize something…" Caitlin nodded, waiting for Ronnie to go on, not holding her hopes though. "If I were to die, you would have a lot more support than my mom had. The kid would have multiple men step up to be a father figure."

"Ronnie… what are you saying?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm not ready yet. I don't think you're ready to be a mom either, really, and I still can't risk having a biological kid, but maybe in a year, if we're ready, we can talk about adoption again," Ronnie stated quickly, and Caitlin paused for a moment before smiling and hugging her husband

-Superflash-

Thea ran into the renamed Canary Cave where Laurel, Curtis and Paula were waiting for her. "You're late," Laurel called out.

"You don't know?" Thea said. "Have you not checked your messages?"

Thea saw the confused looks. "Kara had the baby… Well it should be: Kara had the  _babies_. She had twins. Two girls."

"Seriously? Awesome!" Paula grinned, and Curtis nodded with a smile himself.

"Do you know their names?" Laurel said with a smile. Not only were they nieces because of the superfamily, but since Sara was marrying Alex, Kara's sister, she was their Aunt through marriage… Sort of. She planned on being an awesome Aunt for them regardless.

"Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen," Thea said and the group paused at the name.

"Alura Felicity…" Laurel quoted with a small smile, wondering if time had progressed how it was supposed to and she had been the one to die if that would have been 'Alura Laurel' instead. "Well ladies, we have to take care of this deal going down in the city and then we're getting our asses to Central. We have nieces to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of part 4. Obviously since it's the birth of the twins. Part 5 will be out sometime next week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know how you liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
